Mittelerde und jetzt?
by ArchAngelAzrael
Summary: Hier ist die überarbeitete Endfassung, der LotR Story ohne Namen. Mal wieder landen zwei Mädchen in Mittelerde, doch lest selbst!rn(Kapitel 24 NEU überarbeitet)
1. Der Unfall

Mittelerde..........und jetzt?!?!

Kapitel 1  
  
Ein ruhiger Tag auf einer ruhiger aber gefährlichen Gebirgsstraße.  
"Pass doch auf die Kurve auf!", erschrocken hielt sich Annalisa am Sitz fest. So stark, dass ihre Knöchel schon weiß vorstanden. Patricia sah sie nur spöttisch an und wandte dann wieder der Straße zu.

"Stell dich nicht so an. So schlimm fahre ich doch gar nicht.", versuchte sie die immer blasser werdende Annalisa zu beruhigen.  
"WIE BITTE? SCHLIMM?? Das ist nicht dein ernst. Ich frage mich, wie du überhaupt den Führerschein bekommen hast. Beim Lotto?", motzte sie Patricia an, die darauf das Tempo etwas drosselte.

Dankend sah Annalisa sie an und versuchte sich zu lockern. Sie rutschte die ganze Zeit auf dem Sitz rum, um sich bequem hinzusetzen. Patricia sah ihr argwöhnisch dabei zu. Dann, nach einigen Minuten des rum Rutschens, wurde es ihr zu bunt und kurzerhand trat sie auf die Bremse und blieb mitten auf der Straße stehen.

Verblüfft wurde sie von Annalisa angestarrt, die dann wieder anfing zu schimpfen.  
"Was ist denn jetzt los? Hast du sie noch alle? Du kannst doch nicht einfach mitten auf der Straße stehen bleiben. Du........",weiter kam sie gar nicht, denn ein wütender Schrei unterbrach sie.  
"Ahh. Was willst du eigentlich? Du kennst meinen Fahrstil und hast dich nie bei mir beschwert. Nicht einmal in den letzten 2 Wochen, in denen wir diesen Berg schon tausendmal hoch und runter gefahren sind. Aber jetzt auf einmal musst du austicken. Du kannst ja selber fahren. Aber nein, Madam muss mich ja immer kritisieren. Das ist Diskriminierung!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Nachdem sie so geschimpft hatte, lehnte sie sich schmollend in den Sitz zurück.  
Annalisa, immer noch platt durch diesen Ausbruch, dachte sich: Na super, jetzt ist sie wieder beleidigt. Ihre Stimmungsschwankungen sind ja wieder auf dem Höhepunkt. Ich muss irgendwas sagen, um sie zu besänftigen. Vielleicht fährt sie dann ja weiter. Ein Glück, dass hier keine anderen Autos sind.

Sie sah die schmollende Patricia an und fing an auf sie einzureden: „Hey, so war das doch nicht gemeint. Patricia, wie lange kennen wir uns nun? Seit unserem 5. Schuljahr und nun sind wie 20 Jahre alt. Langsam müsstest du wissen, dass ich nicht immer alles ernst meine, was ich sage."Diesmal schon, dachte sie sich dazwischen. Patricia tat so, als höre sie nichts, aber in Wirklichkeit amüsierte sie das ganze.

„Oh Man, ist die berechenbar. Ich wette, gleich erzählt sie mir, dass sie mich so mag wie ich bin und das es am Auto, oder an der Straße liegen würde.", dachte sie sich im stillen und versuchte krampfhaft nicht loszulachen.  
Annalisa schnallte sich los und setzte sich so auf ihren Sitz, dass sie Patricia genau beobachten konnte und fuhr mit ernster Stimme fort: „Ich habe nichts gegen deinen Fahrstil, du fährst nur ein kleines bisschen zu schnell. Die Straße ist doch gefährlich und es könnte leicht ein Unfall passieren. Der Wagen ist auch nicht der sicherste. Komm schon, ich bin doch deine beste Freundin."

Nach diesen erwarteten Worten von Annalisa konnte Patricia sich nicht mehr halten. Sie fing auf einmal lauthals an zu lachen. Ihr schossen dir Tränen in die Augen und sie konnte sich kaum halten.

Im ersten Moment sah Annalisa ihr Freundin überrascht an. Doch schon fing auch sie an zu lachen. Patricia hatte eins dieser Lachen, die jeden anstecken.  
Beide wussten, dass das alles nicht so ernst zu nehmen war. Sie kannten sich schon in und auswendig und akzeptierten die Macken der anderen.  
Zum Beispiel übersah Annalisa die Stimmungsschwankungen und Wutausbrüche von Patricia, und die regte sich schon gar nicht mehr auf, wenn Annalisa ohne eigene Meinung dastand.

Sie waren die besten Freundinnen und teilten die Leidenschaft für Der Herr der Ringe und für die Natur von Neuseeland. So hatten sie beschlossen sich ihren Traum zu erfüllen und nach Neuseeland zu fliegen um Urlaub zu machen. Die letzten 2 Wochen waren sie nun schon dort und besuchten viele Drehorte, was ihren LotR Wahn sogar noch steigerte, außerdem genossen sie die wunderbare Natur von Neuseeland.  
  
Patricia Luthien Schröder ist schon mit LotR aufgewachsen. Ihre Eltern waren sehr große Fans der Bücher und nannten deswegen ihre Tochter Luthien, nach der traurigen Elbenlegende von Luthien und Beren. Zwar liebte sie alles was mit LotR zu tun hat, aber den Namen hasste sie, weil sie sich selber als Das Böse bezeichnete. So beschloss sie, wenn sie jemals nach Mittelerde kommen würde, dann doch bitte unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie Melkors Tochter sei.

Sie betonte immer Melkor, denn immer wenn sie Sauron sagte, hieß es, Ihh die Tochter eines großen Auges. Was sie aber erst später erfuhr, war, dass Sauron und Melkor gar nicht ein und dieselbe Person sind und Melkor der erste dunkle Herrscher in Mittelerde war und Sauron erst nur sein Stadthalter war. Das wurde ihr nach einiger Zeit zu kompliziert. Wie sie darauf kam, dass sie das Böse sei, ist eigentlich ganz einfach. Sie hörte nur die Musik der schwarzen Szene, also Gothic und Metal, und trug auch dem entsprechende Kleidung. Also nur schwarz, was viele ihrer Mitmenschen nicht verstehe konnten, weil sie dadurch ja Hoch Offiziell als Satanisten verschrien wurde. Aber die Meinung anderer waren ihr eigentlich egal.  
  
Annalisa Fischer kam auch sehr früh zu den Büchern und verschlang mit der Zeit alles was mit LotR zu tun hatte. Sie entwickelte sich zu einer LotR Alleswisserin. Am meisten interessierte sie sich für die Geschichte der Elben, hingegen Patricia sich mehr für die Abenteuer in den Büchern erfreute.

Nachdem die beiden sich kennen gelernt hatten, versuchten sie alles um Sindarin zu lernen. Sie brauchten knapp 3 Jahre um die Elbensprache fließend zu sprechen und zu verstehen.  
Sie hatten früher in der Schule nicht viele andere Freunde. Die anderen fanden sie, auf Grund ihrer Hobbys, uncool und langweilig, aber das störte die beiden nicht.  
Gemeinsam machten sie ihr Abi, danach fing Annalisa an Medizin zu studieren und Patricia schlug sich vorerst mit Nebenjobs durch, später fing eine Lehre als Krankenschwester an. Sie nahmen sich beide frei um zusammen in ihren lang ersehnten Urlaub zu fahren.  
Jetzt waren sie leider schon auf dem Rückweg von ihrer Ferienwohnung in den Bergen.  
  
Langsam beruhigten sich die beiden wieder und Annalisa wischte sich ihre Lachtränen weg, während Patricia sich ihre widerspenstigen Haare bändigte.  
Dann sahen sie sich immer noch breit grinsend an.

„Ich weiß ich fahre zu schnell und nicht besonders vorsichtig, aber du kannst von mir aus selber fahren."Sie sah Annalisa auffordernd an. Diese zögerte erst und wehrte dann aber hastig ab: „Nein, nein. Die Straße ist mir nicht geheuer und wenn ich an den Abgrund nur denke, wird mir schlecht. Fahr du lieber, ich bin jetzt auch ganz ganz still."Heftig schüttelte sie den Kopf und hob abwehrend die Hände. Dann steckte sie sich demonstrativ einen Lolli in den Mund.

Patricia musste grinsen, denn sie wusste, dass Annalisa keine Lust hatte auf dieser Straße zu fahren.  
"Siehste und jetzt machen wir erst mal eine Pause, ich kann nicht mehr fahren. Lass uns was essen."Mit diesen Worten holte sie eine Art Picknickkorb vom Rücksitz, während Annalisa begeistert nach dem Essen langte, denn essen war auch eins ihrer Hobbys. Sie konnte futtern wie ein Hobbit und war trotzdem noch leicht untergewichtig.  
So saßen sie einige Minuten und aßen ihre Sandwichs.  
  
Dann brach Patricia die schmatzende stille: „Sag mal Annalisa. Kann man eigentlich in einem Bewerbungsformular angeben, dass man Sindarin sprechen kann?"Die Angesprochene verschluckte sich an ihrem Apfelsaft und sah überrascht in das gespielt ernste Gesicht von Patricia.  
"Ich meine ja nur, vielleicht kann ich ja Dolmetscher für Elben werden. wenn sich jemals einer vom Hohen Volk hierher begeben würde. Selbst meine Elbenabneigung würd ich dann ablegen." Sie versuchte den Gedanken ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen, aber es schien ihr dann doch zu unrealistisch.

„Verwundert schüttelte Annalisa den Kopf. Auf was für Ideen kommt die eigentlich? Ich kenne nun schon so lange und sie schafft es immer wieder mich zu überraschen."  
"Vergiss es", schloss Patricia das Thema schnell ab.  
"Ach da fällt mir ein", mit der flachen Hand schlug Annalisa sich gegen den Kopf.  
"In drei Wochen haben wir ein Klassentreffen. Der Brief kam einen Tag vor unserem Urlaub an. Ich hab das ja voll vergessen. Ich freue mich schon darauf die anderen wieder zu sehen. Was wohl aus denen geworden ist?"  
Patricia wirkte weniger begeistert „Na toll. Und ich dachte ich wäre diese Idioten Gruppe endlich los.", seufzte sie und handelte sich dadurch einen leichten Schlag von Annalisa ein.  
"Hey, das waren auch deine Freunde. Irgendwie jedenfalls."  
"Aber nur irgendwie", erwiderte Patricia nachdenklich. Auf ein Klassentreffen nach so kurzer Zeit hatte sie echt keine Lust.   
  
Nachdem Annalisa auf ihre Uhr sah befahl sie Patricia weiter zu fahren.  
Die nickte und schon waren sie wieder unterwegs. Doch so leicht ließ sich Patricia nichts befehlen.

"Wie kannst du es wagen, Sklavin, mir zu befehlen. MIR, der Königin von Rohan und Mordor und bald von ganz Mittelerde muahahahahahahaha"  
Sie hatte schon immer eine kleine Macke was das anging.  
"Hach, geht das schon wieder los, nur weil du die Tochter Melkors Tochter bist und die Ehefrau eines uns sehr bekannten Rohirrim, brauchst du ja keine Starallüren zu bekommen.", ging Annalisa hochnäsig auf das ihr alt bekanntes Spiel ein.  
"Denk dran, du sprichst mit der zukünftigen Königin des Düsterwaldes."  
"Pfui eine Schwuchtelliebhabern (Sorry an alle Legolasfans). Mein Land ist viel toller, viel größer und außerdem können meine Männer alle besser reiten."  
Annalisa eindeutigzweideutigversteh „Ach sie können also alle gut reiten, hast du das etwa bei jedem Mann deines Volkes ausprobiert und unersättliches Luder?"  
"Was eine miese Unterstellung. Jetzt hast du verschissen. Phü, Pech, jetzt erklär ich dem Düsterwald den Krieg. BÄHHHH"  
Dieses Gespräch könnte stundenlang so weiter gehen, doch nach einiger zeit hatten sie keine Lust mehr.

Schließlich kramte Annalisa aus einem Rucksack ihren Schreibblock und fing an auf ihrem Stift rumzukauen. Das zeigte, dass sie sich mal wieder Gedanken über ihre neue Geschichte machte.  
  
"Wie sieht es denn überhaupt mit deiner Geschichte aus? Du hast ja in der Hütte ein paar mal schreibend da gesessen. Und ich durfte nicht lesen."  
Grinsend sah Annalisa zu ihr und fing beim erzählen an zu strahlen: „Das kannst du dir doch denken. Ich........bzw. eine Frau trifft Legolas sie verlieben sich ineinander. Und natürlich stirbt als Highlight der Geschichte Haldir, der, in meiner Geschichte, beste Freund von Legi, damit ich ihn trösten kann. Oh, wie ich ihn hasse. der ist fasst so schlimm wie Eowyn, genau, die muss auch noch sterben."  
Grinsend bestätigte Patricia diese Aussage: „Genau, was heiratet sie auch den armen Faramir. Der verdient was besseres.........."

"Wie zum Beispiel dich oder was?", wurde sie von der giggelnden Annalisa unterbrochen.  
"Wer weiß. Du weißt ja selber, ich habe keinen wirklichen Favoriten bei den Kerlen in LotR. Legolas ist schwul, Boromir ist Tod, Aragorn ist ein blöder Angeber, Eomer ist leider vergeben, du weißt wie Sarah auf ihn abfährt, da muss ich leider die Finger von lassen, und Theodret ist leider Tod, ich wünschte er wäre am leben. Er sah sogar noch sexy aus, als er im sterben lag. Siehste, da bleibt wohl nur noch Faramir. Außerdem ist er ganz süß. Nein du hast recht, ist er nicht. Eomer ist einfach der Allerbeste, hach ich will ihn haben. Wenn ich da nur an Karl Urban denke und wie er in Xena den Cupido gespielt hat. schnurr"  
  
Über diesen Vortrag konnte Annalisa nur schmunzeln. Patricia hatte einen sehr ausgefallenen Geschmack was Kerle angeht. Sie hatte sich mal sehr für Haldir und Legolas interessiert, bis ihr klar wurde wie Schwul Elben doch waren.  
"Du weißt doch eh worüber ich immer schreibe. Du weißt doch alles!", schleimte sie mit einer vor Sarkasmus triefender stimme.

"Ha, alles? ich weiß nur, dass du auf Legolas stehst und in deinen ganzen Geschichten dieser Kerl immer eine Frau trifft die zufälligerweise dir sehr ähnlich ist und sich sofort in dich verknallt. Oh, man du bist ja eine Mary-Sue schlecht hin.", klärte Patricia ihre Freundin auf, worauf diese ihr die Zunge rausstreckte und konterte: „Bäh, dafür schreibe ich keine Slashgeschichten. Pfui, auf was für Ideen du da immer kommst. Legolas mir Aragorn, Legolas mir Elrond, Faramir und Aragorn, und so weiter."  
"Ich hab halt viel Fantasie. Außerdem schreibe ich doch auch mal was anderes.", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

"Stimmt, aber diese Geschichten sind teilweise auch nicht jugendfrei. Wenn du ne Geschichte mit 5 Kapiteln schreibst, kann man sofort 2 davon ab 18 abstempeln.  
Außerdem schreibst du denn eh nur über einen bestimmten Kerl. Ich versteh eh nicht was du an ihm findest, der sieht doch aus wie einer von der Kelly Family."  
"Ha, dafür sieht Legolas mit den langen Haaren aus wie eine allround Schwuchtel die sich im Düsterwald an jeden willigen Kerl verkauft.", unterbrach Patricia Annalisa die hörbar nach Luft schnappte.  
"Nimm das zurück oder oder.........oh"Annalisa bückte sich um ihren Stift auszuheben, der ihr im Eifer des Gefechts aus der Hand gerutscht ist.  
Ihres Sieges in diesem Schlagabtausches sicher wandte sich Patricia wieder der Straße zu, denn nun wurden die Kurven ziemlich gefährlich.  
  
Plötzlich schrie Annalisa ein schmerzvolles Fuck, erschrocken sah Patricia zu ihr. Die jammernde rieb sich den Kopf und starrte Patricia wütend an, als diese leicht anfing zu grinsen. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Straße, die Patricia in den Schreckenssekunden vergessen hatte. Auf ihrem Gesicht bildete sich ein Bild des Entsetzens. Schnell wandte die Fahrerin wieder der Straße zu und erstarrte. Die Zeit lief auf mir einem mal nur noch ganz langsam.

Sie sah die Straße die durch einen Steinschlag zerstört wurde. Reflexartig versuchte sie zu bremsten und auszuweichen, aber es ging viel zu schnell. Schon fing der Wagen an zu schleudern, da die Straße mit Steinbrocken übersät war. Mit dem Heck knallte der Wagen gegen die Felswand und schleuderte dann mit voller Wucht gegen den Zaun, direkt über den klippenartigen Abgrund.

Annalisa und Patricia wurden hin und her geschleudert. Beide waren vor Schreck so gelähmt, dass sie nicht schreien konnten. Sie sahen entsetzt den Abgrund immer näher kommen und die Zeit schien sich zu dehnen. Es schien, als dauerte dieser Fall Minuten. Minuten in denen die beiden Todesangst litten.  
Kurz bevor der Wagen auf den Boden schlug, aktivierte sich der Airbag des Fahrersitzens und Patricia prallte mit dem Kopf dagegen, so fiel sie in eine erlösende Ohnmacht. Auch Annalisa wurde schwarz vor Augen, nachdem sie mit dem Kopf gegen die Seitenscheibe schlug.  
Dann war alles still und schwarz......................................................  
  
Autounfall nach Erdrutsch  
  
Gestern Nachmittag wurde ein ausgebranntes Autowrack in der Nähe von Blablaba gefunden. Wie es aussieht, ist es von der Straße abgekommen und den Berg hinunter gestürzt. Die beiden Insassen, zwei deutsche Touristinnen, sind wahrscheinlich Tod. Man hat noch keine genauen Fakten, aber die Fahrerin hat anscheint die Kontrolle über den Wagen verloren, da ein Teil der Straße durch einen Erdrutsch zerstört wurde.  
Die Polizei muss noch die letzten Spuren auswerten.  
  
Ende von Kapitel 1


	2. Annalisa in ?

Kapitel 2  
  
"AAAHHH", schreiend fiel Annalisa auf einen schlammigen Boden und schlug direkt mit dem Kopf auf eine Kiste, die an einer Hauswand stand.  
Ohnmächtig sank sie zusammen, während es langsam anfing zu regnen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit kam sie langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein, vorsichtig versuchte sie den Kopf zu bewegen, doch ein stechender Schmerz ließ sie zurück zucken.  
Ganz langsam tastete sie ihren Kopf und ihren Körper ab, denken konnte sie nicht das einzige wozu sie in der Lage war, war nach ihren Verletzungen zu schauen.

Sie bemerkte, dass sie ihren rechten Arm nicht wirklich bewegen konnte, sie spürte ein heftiges ziehen in der Bauchgegend. „Die Rippen.", dachte sie emotionslos. Wie in einem Traum realisierte sie auch ihre restlichen Verletzungen. Warmes Blut tropfte aus einer Platzwunde über ihrem rechten Auge. Immer noch benebelt von Schock und dem Sturz versuchte sie sich zu erinnern. Was war bloß passiert?

Mit einem Schlag kamen ihr alle Erinnerungen zurück. Von ihrer Kindheit bis hin zu dem Unfall raste ihr Leben vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Entsetzt fing sie an zu schluchzen. Was war bloß passiert? Eben saß sie doch noch im Auto und ist diese verdammte Klippe runter gestürzt. „Verdammt, was soll das denn?? Patricia das ist alles nur deine Schuld. Wo bin ich bloß, Patricia, wo bist du?", dachte sie, während sie noch mal tief Luft holte um dann langsam aufzustehen. Nachdem sie sich halb aufgerichtet hatte, sah sie sich erst mal um.

Was sie sah verwirrte sie noch mehr. Sie lag in einer Art Seitengasse im Schlamm, es hatte mittlerweile aufgehört zu regnen.  
  
Was sie am Ende der Gasse alles sah, kam ihr alles recht bekannt vor. Die Häuser waren alle relativ groß und dunkel. Man hatte das Gefühl, dass die oberen Teile der Häuser schräg über dem Weg standen.

Anscheinend war es Nacht, aber sie war sich nicht mal sicher ob das alles hier real sei. Alles wirkte sehr bedrohlich auf sie, trotzdem versuchte sie aufzustehen, auch wenn sie dabei schmerzen hatte. Nach dem dritten Versuch gelang es ihr auch, zwar stand sie noch recht wackelig auf den Beinen, stütze sich aber an einer Hauswand ab.

„Fu you, you Fuing Fu (Anm.d.A. Einer unsrer Lieblingssätze)!!!!!!! Wo bin ich bloß?? Bin ich überhabt noch in Neuseeland?? Das ist mal wieder nur Patricias Schuld, wenn ich sie finde und sie noch nicht Tot ist, werde ich sie umbringen.", dachte sie, während sie sich Schritt vor Schritt auf die belebte Straße zu bewegte.   
Nach ein paar Metern aber fiel sie auf die Knie und stützte sich auf ihrem gesundem Arm ab. Sie war kurz davor zu weinen und schluchzte schon, denn die Schmerzen waren unerträglich. Sie war schließlich auch nur ein junges Mädchen, die so was wie echte Schmerzen nie hatte ertragen müssen.  
  
Plötzlich legte sich ein schwere Hand auf ihre Schulter und Annalisa fing hysterisch an zu kreischen, so sehr erschreckte sie sich.  
Erschrocken sprang sie auf, stolperte und fiel auf den Rücken. Vor Schmerzen fing sie an zu keuchen und hielt sich sie Rippen, die ihr diese Schmerzen bereiteten.  
Vor ihr stand eine dunkle Gestalt, sie konnte kein Gesicht erkennen, da der Mann, wie sie an der de Statur des Unbekannten feststellte, einen schwarzen Umhang mit einer Kapuze trug, die er tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte.  
"Jetzt ist es wohl endgültig vorbei", dachte sie und sah den Unbekannten mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Erwartung an.

Mit einem mal bückte er sich zu ihr runter und sprach sie auf Englisch an: „Was macht eine junge Dame so allein in dieser Gegend und vor allem in dieser Verkleidung? Kann ich euch irgendwie helfen?"  
Annalisa sah verwirrt drein. „Junge Dame?? Verkleidung?? Was will der??"

Der Unbekannte schien an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt zu haben das sie sehr verwirrt war, denn er lachte kurz auf und sagte freundlich: „Kommt mit mir, ich habe ein Zimmer in einem Gasthof hier ganz in der Nähe. Dort könnt ihr euch ausruhen und ich mich um eure Verletzungen kümmern. Kein Wunder, dass ihr so verwirrt seid, ihr habt eine schlimme Wunde am Kopf!"

Langsam stand er auf und reichte Annalisa die Hand. Zögerlich ergriff Annalisa diese und er zog sie langsam hoch.  
Nachdem sie endlich stand, sah sie zum ersten mal das Gesicht ihres Helfers.  
Ihr Atem stockte, sie kannte sein Gesicht, sogar sehr gut. Keuchend sprang sie zwei Schritte zurück, nun sah sie zwar sein Gesicht nicht mehr, aber sie war sich 100%ig sicher, dass ER es war.  
  
Langsam kam er wieder auf sie zu und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein: „Ihr müsste keine Angst haben, ich werde euch nichts tun. Ihr müsst frieren, hier, ihr bekommt meinen Mantel, ihr seid ja völlig durchnässt."  
Und schon nahm er seinen Mantel ab und wollte ihn ihr überstreifen, doch Annalisa sprang wieder trotz Schmerzen zurück, jetzt war sie sich sicher dass ER es war.  
"Wie kann das nur möglich sein?............ich träume ...........Aragorn???", stotterte sie und fing noch stärker an zu zittern.  
  
Der als Aragorn enttarnte Unbekannte sah Annalisa erst überrascht und dann misstrauisch an.  
Er wollte sie etwas fragen, doch Annalisa schnitt ihm das Wort ab und fing an drauf los zu plappern: „Seid ihr es wirklich? Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Isildurs .........", weiter kam sie nicht, denn Aragorn sprang auf sie zu, hielt ihr den Mund zu und sah sich hektisch um.  
Vor Schreck stand Annalisa starr wie eine Salzsäule.

"Sprecht nicht weiter, die Wände hier haben Ohren, vor allem in diesen gefährlichen Zeiten sollte man mit dem was man weiß und sagt vorsichtig sein. Kommt mit mir zum Tänzelnden Pony, dort werden wir einiges zu besprechen haben."  
Er sah sie fragend an, hoffend das sie freiwillig mitkommen würde, doch Annalisa war immer noch in Gedanken versunken und viel zu geplättet durch diese seltsame Wendung. „Bin ich tot? Bin ich im Himmel? Mein Gott ich bin wahrscheinlich in Mittelerde, Aragorn, der wohl dreckigste Waldläufer steht vor dir, und du weißt nicht was du sagen sollst.", dachte sie verzweifelt.

Bevor sie jedoch die Chance bekam sich zu überwinden und mit Aragorn zu reden, spürte sie plötzlich einen stechenden schmerz in ihrem Kopf.  
Stöhnend und schwankend stolperte sie einige Schritte nach hinten und fiel dann bewusstlos auf den Boden zu, doch Aragorn, der diesen Sturz vorrausgeahnt hatte, fing sie noch rechtzeitig auf.  
  
Er legte ihr vorsichtig seinen Mantel um und trug sie durch die dreckigen und dunklen Straßen von Bree in Richtung des Gasthauses „Zum tänzelnden Pony".  
Dort angekommen zog er sich teils verwunderte aber auch misstrauische Blicke auf sich. Die Bewohner Brees hielten nicht viel von ihm und den anderen Waldläufern, vor allem er, hier als Streicher bekannt, wurde verachtet und gemieden.

Es war natürlich ein gefundenes fressen für die Tratschbasen der Stadt, dass der üble Waldläufer Streicher ein scheinbar schlafendes Mädchen, total verdreckt und verletzt, in seinem Mantel gehüllt mit zu seinem Gasthaus nahm und sie auch noch mit in sein Zimmer einquartierte.  
Ihn jedoch störte dies herzlich wenig, er hatte eh nicht vor, noch länger in dieser Stadt zu bleiben, er wartete nur noch auf ein paar andere Personen, die seinen weiteren Weg begleiten würden, und schon würde er dieser Stadt den Rücken kehren. Doch musste er aufpassen, denn viele Spione des Bösen gab es hier und er konnte sich nicht sicher sein, wem er vertrauen konnte und wem nicht.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen legte er, die immer noch in einem Erholungsschlaf liegende, Annalisa auf sein Bett und betrachtete sie eingehend.  
Sie war nur ein halben Kopf kleiner als er und hatte ziemlich kurze Haare, was es in Mittelerde ziemlich selten, wenn nicht sogar gar nicht, gab.  
  
Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht genau erkennen, da es noch ziemlich schmutzig war.  
"Wer ist sie bloß und woher kennt sie mich? Ich kann mir das einfach nicht erklären. Ist sie etwa eine Spionin, dass kann ich nicht glauben.", dachte er und holte sich einen nassen Lappen, mit dem er versuchte ihr Gesicht vorsichtig zu säubern.  
Er schaffte es ihr den Dreck aus dem Gesicht zu waschen und ihre Wunden zu versorgen, ohne sie zu wecken.

Die Platzwunde auf ihrer Stirn hatte er gesäubert und mit eine Art Pflaster fixiert, es würde vielleicht eine kleine Narbe bleiben, aber mehr konnte er nicht für sie tun.  
Den verletzten Arm musste er ihr vernünftig schienen. Er war zwar nicht gebrochen, doch es hätte nicht viel gefehlt.  
Für ihre Rippen konnte er nichts tun, er tastete zwar ab, ob sie nicht gebrochen sondern nur angeschlagen waren und gab ihr ein schmerzmittel, doch mehr konnte auch er nicht tun.  
  
Ende Kapitel 2


	3. Patricia in ?

Kapitel 3  
  
Murrend drehte sich Patricia auf den Rücken. Irgendwie war das nicht der Ort an dem man schlafen sollte, schlich sich der Gedanke in ihr noch verschlafenes Gehirn. Langsam wurde sie wach und fing an den harten Boden und die relativ seltsame Umgebung zu realisieren. Zwar hatte sie die Augen immer noch nicht geöffnet, aber irgendwie kam ihr dies alles suspekt vor.

Es roch hier anders, ein Geruch den sie nicht kannte. Auch beschlich sie ein seltsames, ungutes Gefühl. Dieses Gefühl wurde immer stärker und bestätigte sich, als sie sich endlich dazu aufraffte ihr Augen zu öffnen.  
Ein nicht gerade damenhaftes: „HÄ??", entfuhr ihr, als sie misstrauisch die Umgebung musterte. „Bin ich im falschen Film, oder was? Irgendwie ist hier doch etwas falsch gelaufen.", dachte sie und sah sich langsam um.  
Sie lag auf einer schönen grünen Wiese, auf der viele seltsame Blumen blühten, doch was sie verwunderte, waren die hohen Berge die man sehen konnte. Sie hatte fast das Gefühl diesen Ort zu kennen. Die Berge standen klippenartig um ein großes Gebiet herum und man hatte das Gefühl als würden sie eine Art Schutzwall bilden.  
  
Ihr war völlig bewusst, dass sie vor ein paar Minuten, oder waren es schon Stunden, mit dem Auto diese Klippe in Neuseeland herunter gestürzt war. Diese Gegend hatte zwar Ähnlichkeiten mit Neuseeland, aber es wirkte irgendwie magischer und geheimnisvoller.  
In ihrem Kopf fing sie an die verrücktesten Dinge herumzuspinnen. Sie hatte die Angewohnheit in völlig absurden Situationen besonders gute Einfälle für ihre Geschichten zu bekommen. Doch das sie mitten in einer solchen war, wurde ihr erst später klar.

Sie stand mühsam auf und fand die Idee, die Gegend zu erkunden, wirklich gut. Sie drehte sich nach rechts und sah ..........Wald, sie drehte sich weiter und sah noch mehr Wald.  
"Na super, hier passt ja das Sprichwort, man sieht den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht."Bei ihren Erkundungen durch einen dichten und sehr lebhaft bewohnten Wald, fing sie an sich über die verschiedenen Pflanzen zu wundern, die sie nicht kannte.  
  
Nach ein paar Stunden des Herumirrens wurde es ihr aber dann zu blöd.   
"Ich bin hier in einer gottverlassenen Gegend. Bin völlig in schwarz gekleidet und die nette Sonne findet es lustig mich zu verbrühen. Jetzt reicht es mir aber langsam. Wenn nicht bald mal hier jemand auftaucht mach ich hier Theater. Hilfe ich bin ein Star holt mich hier raus!", den letzten Satz schrie sie so laut sie konnte dem Himmel entgegen und setzte sich dann total gefrustet auf den Boden.  
Sollte etwa niemand auf der suche nach ihr sein, auch müsste Annalisa irgendwo auftauchen. Was war hier nur los? All diese Fragen stellte sie sich und wäre bei ihrer Grübelei beinahe eingeschlafen, hätte sie nicht ein leises rascheln in den Büschen aufmerksam gemacht.  
  
"Hier irgendwo muss es sein, ich habe jemanden rufen gehört, außerdem sind hier viele spuren, sieht nach einem Menschen aus. Das diese Menschen immer alles zertrampeln müssen."  
Patricia hörte dieses Worte und war gebannt von der wunderschönen Stimme. Sie hatte noch nie in ihrem Leben eine Stimme gehört, die sie als lieblich und männlich zugleich beschreiben würde.  
Wenn sie es nicht besser gewusst hätte, würde sie diese Stimme einem Elben zuschreiben, aber es gab ja keine Elben, also war das absurd.  
Doch als sie die Gestalt durch die Büsche gehen sah, wurde ihr ganz anders.  
Wie eine Salzsäule saß sie auf dem Boden und sah zu wie noch zwei weitere Gestalten auf sie zu kamen. Sie konnte auch später in ihrem Leben, als sie an diese Begegnung dachte, nicht in Worte fassen, was sie empfand.

Ihr Gefühle spielten verrückt, sie dachte ihr Augen würden ihr einen Streich spielen, aber so sehr sie sich auch bemühte, es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass 3 der schönsten Männer die sie je gesehen hatte vor ihr standen und sie misstrauisch musterten.  
Alle drei hatten lange Haare, doch hatte einer blonde und die anderen beiden braune. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass sich die beiden braunhaarigen wie ein Ei dem anderen glich. Sie mussten Zwillinge sein.  
  
Als sie den blonden Mann musterte war das erste Wort was ihr einfiel °Schwul°!  
Mit einem mal wurde ihr klar wo sie hier war und vor allem wer vor ihr stand.  
"Das muss Legolas sein, bei keinem anderen noch so gutaussehenden Mann würde mir in den Sinn kommen ihn als Schwul zu bezeichnen, das geht nur bei Legolas. Und die andren sind vielleicht die Söhne Elronds. Ich bin in Mittelerde lach Wer hätte das gedacht. Tut mir leid ihr armen Elben, aber jetzt müsst ihr leiden, den das böse Azrael ist daaaa.", dachte sie und musste sich ein hämisches grinsen verkneifen.

Irgendwie war sie nicht wirklich erschrocken oder geschockt durch die Tatsache, dass sie in Mittelerde war, es war ihr auch egal, dass drei ziemlich hohe Elben vor ihr standen. Das einzige an was sie dachte, waren Streiche und ähnliches, mit denen sie die Elben ärgern konnte. Vorrausgesetzt man würde sie aufnehmen. Aber dafür würde sie schön sorgen.

Anscheinend war den sonst so klugen Elben nicht eingefallen die kleine Menschenfrau, die dort vor ihnen saß anzusprechen, denn sie standen immer noch mit einem undefinierbaren Gesicht vor ihr.  
  
Halt, einer bewegte den Mund. „Ups, hat der etwa die ganze zeit mit mir geredet und ich habe gar nicht zugehört. Wie dumm ich bin!", dachte sie entzückt über ihre neue gute Laune.  
  
"Elladan jetzt hör doch mal auf mit ihr zu reden als wäre sie ein klein Kind. Nur weil sie etwas dümmlich aus der Wäsche guckt, heißt das nicht das sie es ist.", mahnte Elrohir seinen Bruder.  
"Vielleicht versteht sie auch unsere Sprache einfach nicht. Schließlich ist sie nur ein einfacher Mensch und dazu noch eine Frau.", warf Legolas ein.  
Doch dies war Elladan egal. Er war heute nur unterwegs mit den anderen, um die Umgebung von Bruchtal zu sichern. Und dieses junge Menschenfrau hatte hier eigentlich nichts verloren, wenn sie nicht zufällig nach Bruchtal unterwegs war.  
  
"Jetzt sag endlich wer du bist, oder willst du wirklich, dass wir dir Gewalt antun müssen?", drohte er ihr. Er kniete sich langsam zu ihr runter und sah ihr drohend in die Augen.  
"Jetzt ist Schluss mit lustig, Sprich, Menschenfrau, wer bist du und was willst du hier?"  
Auf dieses Stichwort hatte Patricia gewartet. Sie sprang auf und hätte beinahe Elladan umgeworfen, aber dieser hatte sich mit seinen guten elbischen Reflexen gefangen.

Legolas und Elrohir zogen vor Schreck ihre Waffen und bedrohten Patricia.  
Die stand erst seelenruhig vor ihnen und betrachtete gelangweilt die gezogenen Schwerter.  
Elladan bemerkte ein herausforderndes funkeln in ihren Augen, doch da war es mit ihrer Beherrschung auch schon vorbei.  
  
Sie baute sich vor die drei stolzen Elbenkrieger, die mindestens 2 Köpfe größer waren als sie und fing an zu schimpfen und zu toben: „Sag mal, habt ihr sie noch alle? Ich habe nicht darum gebeten von euch mit Schwertern bedroht zu werden. Ich habe mich in diesen blöden Wald verlaufen auf der suche nach irgendjemand, aber nein, die einzigen Personen die ich treffe sind irgendwelche Elben die nichts besseres zu tun haben als mich zu bedrohen.  
Und du Elladan", sie sah ihn böse an und kam ein paar schritte auf ihn zu, „Du bedrohst mich? DU! MICH! Weißt du überhaupt wer ich bin, häh? Nein natürlich nicht, aber du sollst soviel erfahren, dass das ein sehr sehr großer Fehler war. Diese Sprich-oder-es-passiert-was-schlimmes-aktion war ja der Höhepunkt. Was wäre wenn ich stumm wäre, häh? Das wäre diskriminierung von Stummen. Ich glaube ich werde mal mit eurem Vater darüber reden müsse."  
  
Der sonst so stolze Elb zuckte bei jedem zweiten Wort zusammen, dass sie ihm entgegen spie. Ihre Stimme schwoll immer mehr an und es war nur eine frage der zeit, bis die anderen Elbenkrieger aus Bruchtal hier auftauchen würden. Er wusste zwar nicht warum diesen kleine Menschenmädchen ihn so einschüchtern konnte, aber er konnte ihr nichts entgegen bringen, auch nagte an ihm das schlechte gewissen, ohne jegliche Begründung, schließlich hatte er sich nicht falsch verhalten. Seiner Meinung nach.  
Er konnte aus den Augenwinkel erkennen, dass sein Bruder und Legolas sich ein spöttisches lachen verkneifen mussten, aber es zuckte verdächtig um ihren Mund.  
Patricia merkte dies natürlich alles, doch übersah sie es für den Moment, da sie schon ein neues Opfer gefunden hatte. Sie holte einmal tief Lust, wandt sich an Legolas, der erschrocken einen schritt zurück trat, und fing an weiter zu keifen.  
"Und nun zu dir, dem ach so tollen Elbenprinzen aus dem blöden Düsterwald.  
Du bezeichnest mich als einfache Menschenfrau. Glaubst du etwa du wärst etwas besseres, nur weil du ein Elb, und noch dazu ein Prinz bist. Oder liegt es etwa daran, dass du ein Mann bist und ich eine Frau. So was nennt man auch Unterdrückung. Ich nenne das DISKRIMINIERUNG, weil ich ein Mensch und eine Frau bin."  
Auch Legolas wirkte auf einmal ziemlich geknickt. „Diese Frau hat es echt drauf, für nen Menschen natürlich.", dachte er, nachdem Patricia endlich verstummt ist.  
Mir hochrotem Kopf und völlig aus der Puste vom vielen schimpfen und schreien, stemmte sie ihre Hände in ihr Hüften und sah die drei abwartend an. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens fragte sie schließlich: „Was seit ihr bloß für Elben. Keine emotionslosen Gesichter, keine unerschrockene Haltung ich sehe hier nur drei seltsame Kerle die nicht wissen was sie machen sollen. Meine Güte, ihr lasst euch doch nicht etwa von einem armen kleinen Menschenmädchen verunsichern oder glatt fertig machen. Meine Güte, bin ich auch wirklich in Mittelerde? Und in welchem Zeitalter wäre auch nicht schlecht.", versuchte sie dir Stimmung zu lockern.  
Die Elben bemerkten, dass sie ihre Waffen immer noch gezogen hatten und steckten sie schnell wieder ein, bevor sie sich endgültig Patricia zuwanden.  
Elladan hatte als erstes den Mut etwas zu sagen, mit fester stimme fragte er: „Wer seid ihr, dass ihr hier so dreist mit uns sprecht? Und was wollt ihr in Bruchtal?"  
"Ach, ich bin in der nähe von Bruchtal, gut zu wissen, obwohl das ja irgendwie klar war.", dachte sie, laut sagte sie aber mit einem hauch Arroganz in ihrer stimme: „Ha, ich bin zwar nur eine Menschenfrau, aber ich besitze das wissen über alle Zeitalter die eure Welt schon durchgemacht hat und noch durchmachen wird. Ich bin .........................................toll! Und jetzt bringt mich zu Elrond, ich muss mit dem alten Hasen ne menge klären. Aber ein bisschen zügig, ich will meine zeit nicht damit verschwenden um euch alles zu erzählen, und dann muss ich es wahrscheinlich noch 100 mal erzählen weil keiner mir glaubt. Also los, auf nach Bruchtal."  
Mit diese Worten marschierte sie einfach los, bis ein lautes räuspern sie umfahren ließ: „Was"?, fragte sie genervt.  
Legolas antwortete mit einem breiten grinsen: „Nach Bruchtal geht es in die andere Richtung."Patricia sah in erstaunt an, doch das währte nicht lange. Kaum sah sie die amüsierten Gesichter der Elben, da wurde sie wieder wütend und ging mit erhobenen Haupt in die andere Richtung.  
"Das wusste ich, ich wollte euch nur testen!"  
  
Ende Kapitel 3


	4. Die Prophezeiung

Kapitel 4  
  
Während sie so den Elben ein schon fast eine Stunde folgte, nagte der Ärger immer noch an ihr.  
"Diese blöden Elben glauben sie könnten sich alles erlauben. Aber nicht mit mir. OK, es war wirklich peinlich, wie konnte mir das bloß passieren. In die falsche Richtung. Die werden mich kennen lernen, mich hier einfach so bloßzustellen. Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass ich mich hier kaum auskenne. Die werden sich wünschen mich niemals angesprochen zu haben. Niemand legt sich mit einem Azrael an.", redete sie die ganze Zeit auf sich ein.

Zwar flüsterte sie, doch hatte sie vergessen wie gut das elbische Gehör war. Die drei Elben, die voraus gingen, hörten natürlich alles was sie sagte und mussten sich schwerlich ein lautes lachen, bei ihren Beschimpfungen und Drohungen, verkneifen.  
Leise unterhielten auch sie sich, aber das bekam Patricia natürlich nicht mit.  
  
"Sie ist schon ziemlich seltsam, findet ihr nicht?", fragte Elladan die anderen. Auch Legolas war dieser Meinung und zog Elladan wieder mit Patricias Standpauke auf: „Oh Elladan, wenn ich das deinem Vater oder Aragorn erzähle, wie du dich von diesem Menschenmädchen hast ausschelten und beschimpfen lassen. Ob sie nun im recht war oder nicht, sie hat dich fertig gemacht."

Elrohir musste lachen als er das bedröppelte Gesicht seines Zwillingsbruders sah, bekam aber von diesem einen schlag in die Rippen. In dem Moment dachte Legolas, dass die beiden wohl nie erwachsen werden.  
"Aber dich konnte sie auch nicht wirklich leiden. Hast du ihren Blick gesehen als sie dich angesehen hat. Ich schätze sie hat eine große Abneigung gegen unseren tollen Prinzen hier.", knurrte er.  
Legolas überhörte diesen Kommentar und besah sich lieber die Menschenfrau. Er musterte sie verstohlen, das kleine Menschenmädchen, dass immer vor sich her schimpfend den dreien hinterher ging.

Irgendwie war sie außergewöhnlich. Da sprach nicht nur ihre seltsame Kleidung für, sondern größtenteils ihr Verhalten. Er hatte noch nie ein Menschenmädchen und da war er sich sicher das sie ein Mädchen von vielleicht 20 Sommern sei, dass so tobend und aufgebracht auf einen Elben losgegangen ist, grundlos muss man dazu sagen. Schließlich hatten sie ihr nichts getan. Und dann machte sie im nächsten Moment irgendwelche witzigen Bemerkungen und versucht nett zu sein, auf ihre eigene Art und Weise.  
  
Ihr war noch nicht aufgefallen, wie durchdringend Legolas sie musterte. Er wunderte sich aufs neue, wie sie es bloß in diesem grotesken Gewand aushalten würde. Sie trug ein seltsames schwarzes Leinenhemd, dass sehr eng am Körper lag und ein seltsam geformtes schwarzes Beinkleid. So etwas hatte er noch nie bei einer Frau gesehen, sollten diese nicht nur Kleider tragen?

Den beiden Söhnen von Elrond fiel nach einiger Zeit auf, wie seltsam Legolas das Mädchen musterte, doch sie wollten diesmal davon absehen ihn öffentlich vor ihr aufzuziehen und holten ihn mit einem leisen räuspern aus seinen Gedanken.  
"Legolas, ich will ja nicht das du etwas falsches von mir denkst, aber ihr wird es sicher nicht gefallen, dass du sie mit deinen Blicken förmlich ausziehst.", witzelte Elrohir wurde aber von einer, diesmal friedlichen Stimme, unterbrochen:

„Lass ihn doch. Er wird eh niemals erfahren was sich unter meiner Kleidung befindet. Eher würde ich einen Ork heiraten."Patricia, die den letzten Satz und die Blicke von Legolas schließlich bemerkt hatte ging immer noch mit erhobenen Haupt, als wäre sie was besonderes, hinter den Elben her. Gemächlich schlenderte sie zu den drei Elben die einen leicht geschockten Gesichtsausdruck hatten. „Seht mich nicht so entsetzt an. Das war ein Scherz. Meine Güte ihr Elben seid aber ziemlich langsam beim denken, lebt ihr deswegen so lange, weil ihr etwas langsamer seid? Mit wem soll ich mich den streiten, wenn ihr so laaaangweilig seid und überhaupt kein Konter geben könnt.", und mit einem lauten lachen ging sie an den Elben vorbei. Die sahen ihr fassungslos nach.

Wie konnte nur jemand so verdammt schlagfertig und frech zu ihnen sein. Und keiner von ihnen wusste was zu antworten, sie konnten ihr einfach nur nach starren. Anmerken lassen wollten sie sich aber nichts und gingen ihr schnell hinterher.

Da das Menschenmädchen nun wieder gute Laune hatte, wollten Sie endlich etwas über sie erfahren. Von beiden Seiten wurde sie eingekeilt, damit sie nicht weglaufen konnte. Sie quittierte dies mit einem breiten grinsen und dem Spruch: „Ihr wollt mich doch wohl nicht anmachen, oder?"Da die Elben nicht wussten was sie damit meinte, überhörten sie es einfach und fingen nun ihrerseits Patricia mit fragen zu durchlöchern.

Von allen drei bekam sie einen Schwall von Fragen zu hören, die sie auf die schnelle gar nicht beantworten konnte und wollte. Schließlich schrie sie einmal kurz auf, damit die schwatzenden Elben ruhig wurden. Dann beschloss die: „So, nun der Reihe nach. Jeder von euch darf mir zwei fragen stellen. Verstanden?? Nur zwei fragen und das nach der Reihe und nicht alle zusammen. Fangen wir mit dem Prinzen aus dem ollen Düsterwald an."Sie sah ihn verächtlich an. Eigentlich hatte sie ja nichts gegen Legolas, aber es machte ihr einfach Spaß ihn so zu behandeln.

Legolas versuchte den verächtlichen Ton ihm gegenüber zu überhören. Was er aber nur schwer schaffte, ein Seitenblick von Elladan ließ ihn erst wieder ruhig werden. Er atmete tief durch und stellte die wohl wichtigste Frage: „Wie heißt ihr?"  
Patricia bekam große Augen. Hatte sie sich etwa nicht namentlich vorgestellt. Ok sie hatte sich gar nicht vorgestellt. „Ups", war ihr einziger Gedanke.  
"Da habe ich wohl vergessen euch meinen Namen zu nennen. Na dann, ich heiße Patricia Luthien Schröder.", bei dem Namen Luthien spitzen sie ihr Ohren, (WORTSPIEL MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)  
"Jajaja, ich wurde nach DER Luthien benannt. Das wolltet ihr doch wissen..............Jedenfalls habe ich noch viele andere Namen. Titzi, Titschi, Azrael, Süße, Schnüfti, ach ne, dass sage ich nur zu jedem. Egal. Ihr könnt mich nennen wie ihr wollt. Ihr dürft aber auch Königin, Majestät, Herrin oder Das Böse sagen!"Elrohir sprang bei ihren letzten Satz einen Schritt zurück. War sie etwa adelig oder noch schlimmer wie sie sagt, das Böse??

Elladan und Legolas hatten diesmal bemerkt, dass das ein Scherz war und lachten über Elrohirs Aktion. Der sah die beiden ziemlich dumm an und Patricia stahl sich der Gedanke in den Kopf, dass Elben anscheinend doch nicht so anmutig sind.  
Elladan schlug Elrohir kurzerhand auf den Hinterkopf und sagte nur: „Scherz", und schon verstand Elrohir und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder normal.  
"Also, dass mit den Titeln lassen wir lieber, ich bezweifele das jemand wie ihr adelig ist oder es schaffen würde sich in eine adelige Familie einzuheiraten, ohne das der arme Ehemann enterbt wird.", witzelte nun auch Elladan, was Patricia ein leises Lachen herauslockte. Sie würde hier vielleicht doch noch Spaß haben.  
  
Das Frage Antwort Spiel ging noch eine ganze weile. Natürlich hielten sie sich nicht an die zwei Fragen, doch Patricia blieb hart bei dem Thema ihrer Herkunft und was ihre Reise betraf. Von Elrohir und Elladan kamen meist persönliche Fragen, wie nach dem Familienstand oder ob sie schon einen Mann im Auge haben würde usw.  
Legolas hielt sich meistens zurück, er musterte Patricia nur sehr verstohlen und beobachtete sie heimlich.  
  
In Bruchtal angekommen trafen sie natürlich sofort auf den Herrn des Hauses. Das lief ziemlich Chaotisch ab.  
Sie gingen gerade durch das Tor in den Innenhof, Patricia war sprachlos und starrte nur das unübertreffliche und wunderschöne Bruchtal an. Das war einer dieser Momente, der ihr immer im Gedächtnis bleiben würde. Mitten in ihrer Starrerei wurde sie auf einmal heftig an den Schultern geschüttelt.  
Sie wollte gerade wieder anfangen zu motzen als sie sah, dass Elladan auf eine erhabene Person vor ihr zeigte.

"Ups", war wieder mal ihr Gedanke als sie die Gestalt als den Lord Elrond erkannte. Auch wenn sie es gar nicht gewöhnt war, flößte allein Elronds Gestalt ihr erfurcht ein. Und das bei der Person, die sonst vor niemanden Respekt hat.  
"So mein Kind. Ich bin Lord Elrond, der Herr von Bruchtal. Willkommen! Meine Söhne haben mir eine reichlich seltsame Geschichte erzählt. Ich würde gerne von dir hören wie du hierher kamst. Ich spüre das du nicht aus dieser Welt kommst. Du bist nicht aus Mittelerde. Lass und in die Bibliothek gehen."Und ohne sie weiter zu beachten ging er in einen der viele Gänge von Bruchtal. Legolas folgte ihm sofort. Immer noch baff von dieser Rede wandte sie sich an die Zwillinge: „Ist der immer so freundlich?? Der hat mich ja gar nicht zu Wort kommen lassen!"

Die beiden zuckten nur mit den schultern und murmelten etwas wie, er habe in letzter zeit viel Stress und so, und gingen auch in die Bibliothek. Schnell lief Patricia ihnen hinterher, sie wollte sich ja nicht verlaufen, wie in einem der ganzen Fan Fiction. Na das kann ja noch etwas werden, waren ihre letzten Gedanken, bevor sie die großen Flügeltüren zu Bibliothek betrat.  
  
In der Bibliothek fingen sofort ihre Augen an zu leuchten. Soooo viele Bücher, dass war das Paradies. Doch schnell wandte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu den Menschen oder auch Elben die sich hier befanden. Elrond saß hinter einem Schreibtisch und wühlte in seinen Schriftrollen rum. „Der ist doch nicht etwa zerstreut, was ist nur mit diesen Elben los?", schmunzelte Patricia.  
Elladan, Elrohir und Legolas standen an eine Wand gelehnt, mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt. „Die kommen sich sicher total Cool vor. Kerle.", dachte sie verächtlich.  
Neben diesen ihr bekannten Männern, waren noch andere, ihr unbekannte anwesend.

Einer stand hinter Elrond und half ihm beim wühlen. Er hatte braune Haare, daraus schloss Patricia, dass er ein Noldor sei. Wahrscheinlich Erestor, einer von Elronds Beratern. Ein anderer Elb saß gemütlich auf einem Sessel und betrachtete sie eingehend. Irgendwie gefiel ihr dieser Blick nicht und sie starrte herausfordernd zurück. Das hatte er wohl gebraucht, denn er sah schnell weg und die Decke wurde auf einmal sehr interessant. Eine weibliche Elbe, die Patricia aber sofort als Arwen identifizieren konnte saß neben ihm und nippte an einem glas.  
"Eingebildete Schnepfe, ich mag sie noch weniger als Haldir.", und sie musterte die Elbe abfällig, was ihr nicht entfiel und sie es mit einem verwirrten Blick in Richtung des anderen Elben quittierte.

Nun wurde es Patricia aber langsam zu bunt. War sie hier um von allen Seiten angestarrt zu werden. Sie könnte auch etwa produktives machen, wie zum Beispiel Elrond ärgern.  
"Hey, Hallo, was mache ich hier eigentlich, wenn sich doch eh kein Arsch für mich interessiert? Soll ich hier auf ewig hier dumm rumstehen? Entweder sie hören da auf zu wühlen und sagen mir was sie wollen und dann lasse ich sie vielleicht auch an meinem Wissen teilhaben, Lord Elrond."Das Wort Lord betonte sie extra abfällig, was den anderen anwesenden ein geschockten Gesichtsausdruck einbrachte. Niemand hatte vorher so frech mit Lord Elrond geredet und er würde es ihr sicher nicht durchgehen lassen.

Doch zur aller Überraschung lehnt er sich nur seufzend zurück und machte irgendeine, in Patricia Augen leicht schwule und sinnlose, Handbewegung und alle setzten sich auf irgendwelche Stühle, die im Raum standen. Patricia blieb einfach stehen.  
Endlich fing Elrond an zu reden, doch interessierte Patricia dies wenig. Er redete erst davon wie schwer doch die Zeiten sind und das Bruchtal ein Zufluchtsort sei und Blablaba.

Endlich fing er an die Anwesenden vorzustellen. Patricia wollte unbedingt wissen wer dieser blonde Elb neben Arwen war. Es stellte sich heraus, dass der andere Elb wirklich Erestor sei. Der blonde Elb wurde ihr als Glorfindel vorgestellt. Bei dem Namen entfuhr ihr ein entsetztes: „Der Balrogtöter.", was dieser mit einem zufriedenen grinsen bejahte.  
  
Nun kam endlich der, in Patricias Augen, interessante teil.  
"Also, wo wir dies alles geklärt haben, wollen wir zu euch kommen. Meine Söhne haben euch im Wald gefunden und haben mir berichtet, dass ihr Patricia heißt. Dieser Name klingt fremdartig, aber so wie ich dass sehe, ist eure Geschichte reichlich seltsam. Wollt ihr euch nicht auch setzten und mir erzählen was es mit eurer Herkunft auf sich hat?"  
  
"Das wurde aber auch Zeit, ich kann langsam nicht mehr stehen. Mhh, dass mit meiner Herkunft ist etwa komplizierter. Alle wichtigen Personen scheinen anwesend zu sein, Ok, dann will ich mal erzählen. Ich komme aus einer anderen Welt. Vielleicht auch aus einer anderen Dimension, wie immer das läuft, ich habe in Physik nie aufgepasst.  
Ich hatte mit meiner besten Freundin einen Unfall und bei dem muss ich wohl gestorben sein. Ich bin hier aufgewacht. Was das mit meinem Wissen auf sich hat ist etwas kniffliger.  
Jedenfalls weiß ich wer ihr alle seid und was Leben schon so alles gebracht hat.  
In meiner Welt gibt es einen Autor, der hat ein Buch geschrieben, über Mittelerde hauptsächlich über das jetzige Zeitalter. Ich habe das Wissen über eure Vergangenheit, eure Gegenwart aber auch über eure komplette Zukunft. Ich weiß was passieren wird. Doch könnt ihr anstellen was ihr wollt. Ich werde kein Wort über die Zukunft verlieren"., beendete sie ihren langen Bericht. Die Elben außer Elrond und Erestor sahen sie ungläubig an.  
  
Wahrscheinlich zweifelten sie an ihrem Geisteszustand. Kein Wunder bei so einer Geschichte, wer würde die schon glauben. Anscheinend taten Elrond und Erestor dies jedoch. Sie saßen mit einem angespannten Gesichtsausdruck auf ihren Plätzen und sahen Patricia mit einen seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Elladan zeigte seinem Bruder den Vogel und flüsterte, nur für Elben verständlich, dass sie wohl doch verrückt sei und dass er das doch von Anfang an gewusst hätte.

Langsam wurde diese Stille für Patricia unangenehm, würde man ihr glauben oder würden sie sie wegschicken oder gar umbringen. Sie glaubte zwar nicht, dass Elben so blutrünstig sind, aber die Elben, wie sie sie hier schon erlebt hatte, waren sowieso nicht so wie sie sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Wo waren die anmutigen und erhabenen Elben geblieben mit den gefühlskalten Gesichtern. Sie hatte das Gefühl in den Augen der Elben wie ein Buch lesen zu können. Endlich durchbrach Elrond diese stille indem er laut aufseufzte.

Interessiert wandten sich alle an ihn und warteten darauf, dass er wohl was total kluges sagen würde.  
"Meine Lieben, ich hatte es befürchtet. Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, in der wird berichtet das ein besonderes Mädchen hier in Bruchtal auftauchen wird, mit dem Wissen über die Zeitalter und Menschen von Mittelerde. Ich dachte bisher, dass dies niemals passieren wird. Aber es wird auch berichtet, dass die Prophezeite den Namen Serenity trägt, aber ich muss dazu sagen, dass es auch eine Gegenspielerin für Serenity gibt. Sie hat sich dem Bösen verschrieben und die beiden sind wie Feuer und Wasser. Diese Ausgeburt der Hölle wird Azrael genannt. Wie heißt ihr meine Liebe??"Er wandte sich an Patricia die total geschockt den Herrn von Bruchtal musterte. Dann fing sie lauthals an zu lachen und schmiss sich sogar auf den Boden. Für die Elben war das ein seltsamer Anblick, da lag auf ihrem Boden ein kleines Menschenmädchen und war dabei sich halbtot zu lachen und keiner von ihnen wusste warum sie so durchdrehte.

Sie tauschten verwirrte Blicke aus und nur Elladan und Elrohir ließen sich nicht von dieser Lachattacke beirren. Sie sahen sich kurz an und gingen zu der immer noch hysterisch lachenden Patricia, hoben sie auf und setzten sie auf ihren Stuhl. Dann verpasste Elrohir ihr eine leichte Ohrfeige, die sie wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. Legolas hatte inzwischen sein Schwert gezückt, da er sich noch sehr gut an den Namen Azrael erinnern konnte.  
  
Ende Kapitel 4


	5. Ein seltsames Gefährt

Kapitel 5

Glorfindel, Erestor und Elrond sahen den anderen bei ihrem tun zu und verstanden gar nicht um was es hier ging. Patricia hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen und fing nun an ihrerseits die Zwillinge an zu beschimpfen: „Wie könnt ihr es wagen mich zu schlagen. Seit froh, dass ich euch nicht auseinander halten kann, sonst hätte ich denjenigen schon längst fertig gemacht. Grrrrr haut bloß ab. Sagt mal, warum bedrohst du mich eigentlich mit deinem Schwert, Legolas?? Achja, ich vergaß, ich bin ja das böse. lach", wieder musste Patricia lachen. Langsam fingen auch die anderen zu verstehen, was die ganze Aufruhe zu bedeuten hatte.

„Wollt ihr mir damit etwa zu verstehen geben, dass IHR Azrael seid??", hörte Patricia oder auch Azrael genannt die erboste Stimme von Elrond durch das durcheinander dröhnen. Sofort waren alle still und Legolas steckte sein Schwert weg, was Patricia mit Genugtuung sah. Erstürzt sahen alle den wütend aussehende Elrond an, der nun zielstrebig auf Patricia alias Azrael zusteuerte.   
Die anderen wichen mit Respekt vor ihm weg und Patricia musste sich eingestehen, dass Elrond mit seinem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck doch irgendwie bedrohlich wirkte.  
"Und das zum Thema Elben und ihre Gefühlslosigkeit.", dachte sie und rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl rum.

Der Herr von Bruchtal stand nun genau vor ihr und da er eh schon sehr groß und Patricia sehr klein war und nun auch noch saß, wirkte er mehr als überlegen.  
Nervös sah sie nach oben und wartete auf eine Reaktion von Elrond, in ihrem Kopf spuckten tausend Gedanken rum.  
  
Schließlich fing der sonst so ruhige und gelassene Lord Elrond an zu wüten wie eine Furie: „Was soll das werden wenn es fertig ist? Seid ihr wirklich Azrael oder habt ihr einfach nur Spaß daran euch über uns Elben lustig zu machen? Das ist doch typisch Mensch. Ihr wisst überhaupt nicht was hier in Mittelerde los ist", er stockte, „obwohl eigentlich wisst ihr es ja doch. Egal. Ihr habt nicht das recht euch über mich lustig zu machen. WAS SOLL DAS JETZT??" Erst jetzt bemerkte Patricia/Azrael, dass sie am grinsen war. „Ups", dachte sie wie immer und versuchte einen entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck zu bekommen. Was bei ihr aber mehr wie eine Grimasse aussah. Sie konnte aus den Augenwinkel sehen, wie sie von Elladan und Elrohir ausgelacht wurde. Die anderen Elben die im Raum anwesend waren standen nur stumm da.

Schließlich fand sie ihre Sprache wieder. Alle starrten die beiden an und keiner wagte nur laut zu atmen. „Öh, dass war wohl die falsche Reaktion, oder?? Ich wollte euch nicht verärgern. Ich habe nur so gelacht, weil das einige komische Aspekte hat. Ja, Ok, ich gebe zu, ich heiße auch Azrael, aber Serenity ist meine beste Freundin. Sie muss auch hier irgendwo in Mittelerde sein, da bin ich mir sicher. Aber das mit dem Bösen kann ich aufklären, ich bin leider nicht das Böse. Ich bezeichne mich zwar selbst als das Böse, ABER ich bin es nicht. Klar Soweit?. Da wo ich herkomme, nennt man so etwas einen SCHERZ!!! Ich werde dafür ausgelacht, weil ich doch so klein bin. Man, ich bin doch nicht wirklich böse und diese blöde Prophezeiung hat sich total geirrt."

Sie hatte sich so sehr in Rage geredet, dass sie nun vor Elrond, auf ihrem Stuhl stand, um ihn in die Augen zu sehen. Dieser sah ihr ausdruckslos ins Gesicht und sagte dann völlig cool: „Ich weiß."„Wäre dies ein Comic", dachte Patricia, „wäre ich jetzt vom Stuhl gefallen."Und schon lag sie auf dem Boden. „WAS??? Wollt ihr mich etwa alle verarschen? Ich werd hier noch verrückt. Wisst ihr was, ich gehe. So etwas ist unter meiner würde. Phü!!"Und mit diesem Worten stand sie auf und stapfte wütend aus der Bibliothek. Sie hörte in ihrer Wut nicht, wie Elrond seine Söhne zurückhielt, die ihr folgen wollten.  
  
Vor sich hin grummelnd beschloss sie sich Bruchtal doch noch näher anzusehen. Die dachten wohl, die wären sie jetzt los, doch so schnell ließ sie sich nicht runter kriegen. Sie hatte eben etwas überreagiert, dass war ihr klar, aber hey, sie hatte von ein paar Tagen noch ihre Tage, sie war halt reizbar.  
Sie fand draußen einen Weg, der zu einem Wald führte. Während sie so umher spazierte, begegneten ihr viele Elben. Alle sahen sie mit einem wissenden oder neugierigen Blick an, jedoch keiner begrüßte sie, was ihr auch egal war. Ihr einziger Gedanke war : „Blöde unfreundliche Elben!"  
  
Nach einiger Zeit wurde ihr dann aber klar, dass sie sich wahrscheinlich eine große Chance versaut hatte. Sie hatte den Herrn von Bruchtal ausgelacht und angeschrieen und das nur weil sie schwache Nerven hatte. So war sie doch sonst nie, Ok, sie war leicht reizbar aber das eben war, für ihre Verhältnisse, schon ganz schön krass. Beinahe hätte sie so etwas wie Reue empfunden, doch dann viel ihr wieder Elronds Reaktion ein. „Ich weiß, was sollte das denn?", dachte sie.

Langsam fing sie an die Natur um sich herum zu beachten. Sie staunte über die wunderschönen Pflanzen und Bäume, die hier überall standen, als wären sie nach einem Plan gepflanzt und gewachsen und doch wirkte alles so natürlich. Als sie auf eine Lichtung kam traute sie ihren Augen kaum. Dort stand eine große Gruppe Elben und sie bedrohten etwas, was Patricia hier am wenigsten hier erwartet hätte:  
  
"Auto, mein geliebtes Auto, was machst du denn hier??", sie lief an den Elben vorbei auf ihren Leihwagen zu. Der stand mitten im Wald, unbeschadet, als wenn nie etwas passiert wäre und wirkte hier in der Umgebung ziemlich falsch. Wie das Auto hier her gekommen war, wussten weder die Elben noch Patricia. Den Elben war dieses Blechding total fremd und sie hielten es für eine Gefahr. Ungefähr 15 von ihnen standen um den Wagen und bedrohten ihn mit Pfeil und Bogen. Patricia preschte einfach an ihnen vorbei und fing an das Auto zu knuddeln: „Liebes Auto, tolles Auto, wie kommst du denn hier her? Ich hab dich ja soo vermisst. Warst du den auch brav und hast unsere Koffer im Kofferraum? Oh wenn du keine Seelenlose Blecherne Maschine wärst, würde ich dich heiraten."  
  
Sie lief wie eine Verrückte um das Auto herum, die anderen Elben nicht beachtend. Elladan und Elrohir kamen dazu, als Patricia die Tür der Fahrer Seite öffnete und sich reinsetzte. Die beiden verstanden dies falsch und rannten zu ihr. „Pass auf, es versucht sie zu fressen."  
  
Sie zerrten sie aus dem Auto und schmissen sie zu Boden um auf das Auto einzuschlagen. Patricia, die dieses Chaos nicht verstand rappelte sich auch. „Super, dass gibt sicher ne menge blauer Flecke, scheiß Elben und ihre beschissene übermenschliche Kraft."Die Elben die um sie herum standen, sahen sie böse an, diese Blicke ignorierend ging sie zu Elladan und Elrohir und warf sich auf sie. Auch wenn sie nicht gerade stark war, so war ihr Angriff doch überraschend und sie fielen beide zu Boden.

Patricia saß triumphierend auf ihnen. Dann griff sie blitzschnell sich je ein Ohr von den beiden und zog sie lang. Es ist ja allgemein bekannt, dass Ebenohren sehr empfindlich sind und dies war auch bei den beiden so. Sie fingen an zu quietschen und zu jammern. Patricia konnte sich ein diabolisches grinsen nicht verkneifen und sah die anderen Elben drohend an, die ihren beiden Herren helfen wollten.

"Hey, mischt euch da nicht ein, dass ist eine Sache zwischen mir und den beiden. Verschwindet von hier. LOS, oder es setzt was. Ich werde mich bei Lord Elrond über euch beschweren, dieses Ding hier ist ein AUTO, nichts gefährliches. Sagen wir, es gehört zu mir."  
  
Die Elben zögerten bevor sie gingen, doch ein leises: „Verschwindet schon.", von Elladan ließ sie schnell und lautlos weggehen.  
Patricia war sich ihres Sieges etwas zu sicher und lockerte den Griff um die Ohren der beiden. Schon schafften sie es den Spieß umzudrehen. Elrohir rollte sich an die Seite, während Elladan sich auf Patricia warf und sie mit seinen Händen und seinen Körper auf dem Boden fixierte.  
  
Sie war von diesem Angriff so geschockt, dass sie vergas zu schimpfe und zu meckern. Etwas anderes viel ihr auf: „Duhu Elladan."Dieser sah sie immer noch böse an. „Dir ist schon klar, dass Außenstehenden diese Situation falsch verstehen könnten. Ich meine ja nur, weil du da in einer leicht anzüglichen Pose auf mir sitzt. Hätten wir jetzt keine Kleidung an, könnte man meinen das............. „ Sie sprach nicht weiter, sondern grinste ihn nur dreckig an. Elrohir der die Situation auch verstanden hatte kicherte leise vor sich hin und beobachtetet weiter. „Nicht das ich etwas dagegen hätte. Du bist jung, wenn ich das mal so sagen darf, siehst gut aus und außerdem kann MANN mir eh nicht wiederstehen. Also was sagst du? Gib es zu du willst es doch auch!"

Elrohir, der es sich jetzt auf dem Boden gemütlich gemacht hatte um alles zu verfolgen, biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht laut aufzulachen. Irgendwie bemerkte der immer noch perplexe Elladan nicht das gefährliche grinsen in Patricia Augen, doch er sah es und ihm war klar, dass sie ihn so richtig fertig machen würde, egal wie der reagieren würde. Das seltsame Gefährt, weswegen sie hier waren, war schon vergessen. Er dachte nur das sie sich später darum kümmern könnten. Jetzt war dieses Schauspiel einfach viel interrasanter.  
  
Elladan war wie verzaubert, wenn man das so bezeichnen konnte. Er lag auf diesem seltsamen weiblichen Wesen, und sie war mehr als eindeutig weiblich, was die Situation nicht verbesserte und sie machte ihm eindeutige Angebote. In seinem Hinterkopf stellte er sich zwar die Frage was auf einmal mit ihr los sei, doch ignorierte er dies und wand sich wieder zu Patricia, die ihn auffordernd angrinste.  
Ehe sie sich versah, hielt er ihr Arme über ihrem Kopf fest und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre. „Das war jetzt nicht eingeplant.", dachte sie kurz und starrte mit großen Augen in Elladans geschlossene Augen. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn nur provozieren, nie hätte sie erwartet, dass er sie wirklich küssen, oder ähnliches machen würde.

Auch wenn ihr der Kuss wirklich gefiel, Elladan hatte sanft ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge geöffnet und ihr Kuss wurde immer intensiver, trotzdem reifte ein neuer gemeiner Plan in Patricia. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und trotz der Tatsache, dass sie feststellte wie gut er doch küssen konnte, wartete sie nur auf den richtigen Augenblick. „Mhh, eigentlich küsste er ja gar nicht schlecht. Das sollte ich mir merken. Da tut es mir ja schon fast leid ihn so vor den Kopf zu stoßen."

Elrohir sah den beiden immer noch zu und wusste nicht was er dazu sagen soll. Dann fand Patricia es solle Schluss sein. Kurzerhand biss sie Elladan in die Lippe, natürlich nicht feste, doch es reichte aus. Schnell schubste sie ihn von sich runter, stand auf und lief zu Elrohir, der jetzt wieder am grinsen war. Elladan saß ziemlich verdattert auf dem Boden und sah Patricia verwirrt an. Da konnte Patricia sich nicht mehr halten und fing an zu lachen. Auch Elrohir konnte nicht mehr und lachte. Elladan fand das alles nicht so lustig und stand mit einem grimmigen Gesicht auf und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten im Wald.

„Warte, das war doch nur ein scherz.", rief Patricia ihm hinterher und wollte ihm hinterher laufen, doch Elrohir hielt sie fest: „Lass den mal, der erst mal verdauen, dass du ihn hintergangen hast. Keine Angst der bekommt sich schon wieder ein. Normalerweise ist er für solche Aktionen zuständig. Außerdem hast du die Entschuldigung, dass du doch das Böse bist."Er lachte sie an und auch sie konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. Anscheint sah wenigstens Elrohir das nicht so hart mit der Prophezeiung. Es gab also doch eine Zukunft ohne das Sie als das Böse geltend in den Schicksalsberg geworfen wird.  
  
Ende Kapitel 5


	6. Das Gasthaus zum tänzelnden Pony

Kapitel 6

Nach vielen Stunden des Erholungsschlafes wachte Annlisa endlich wieder auf. Sie bemerkte am Rande das sie in einem weichen Bett lag und hielt daher alles für einen Traum. „Oh man, was für ein Traum. Da war ich doch tatsächlich in Mittelerde und habe Aragorn getroffen, den König höchstpersönlich. Meine Güte, so was kann auch nur mir passieren.", nuschelte sie vor sich hin und streckte sich. Dabei bemerkte sie, dass ihr Arm ganz steif war und sie wieder leichte Kopfschmerzen bekam.

Viel zu schnell richtete sie sich auf. Ihr entfuhr ein lautes: „Fuck", als ihr übel wurde und sie sich etwas an die Wand neben dem Bett lehnen musste.  
Wieder entfuhr ihr ein: „Scheiße.", als sie ein Schild in dem seltsamen Zimmer sah, auf dem stand: „Gasthof zum tänzelnden Pony".  
Immer noch geschockt stand sie auf und sah sich um. Das Zimmer indem sie war, sah sehr altmodisch und rustikal aus, doch wirkte es auf sie sehr beruhigend.

Schließlich sah sie an sich herab, erschrocken sog sie Luft ein. Sie trug nicht mehr ihre Jeans und ihr T-Shirt, sondern ein langes graues Leinennachthemd. Sie war alleine im Raum und nachdem sie alles genau begutachtet hatte, ging sie langsam und vorsichtig zum Fenster. Draußen war es wieder am regnen, doch es war etwas heller, deswegen vermutete Annalisa, dass es Tag sei.

Auf den Straßen liefen viele Menschen unterschiedlicher Größe umher. Sie konnte auch ein paar Hobbits erkennen, aber das schockierte sie schon gar nicht mehr, schließlich war sie in Bree.  
Vorsichtig ging sie wieder zu ihrem Bett zurück, legte sich rein, und kuschelte sich in die Decke,

Sie war also wirklich in Mittelerde, wir konnte das bloß passieren. Sie hatte schon oft Geschichten über solche Ereignisse gelesen und sogar geschrieben, aber erklären konnte sie es sich nicht. „Das ist ja wie in diesen Mädchen-landet-in-Mittelerde-FanFiction. Das kann ja noch heiter werden.", dachte sie sich und musste trotz ihrer Verwirrung und Verzweiflung schmunzeln. „Hey, vielleicht bin ich ja eine Auserwählte und muss Mittelerde retten."Sie fing an zu lachen, sog aber zischend die Luft ein, da ihrer schmerzenden Rippen ihr zu schaffen machten.  
  
Erschrocken sah sie auf die Tür, die sich langsam öffnete. Sie wich zurück und starrte ängstlich die zur Tür. Ein großer und dicker Mann sah vorsichtig ins Zimmer rein, um rauszufinden, ob Annalisa schon wach sei. Als er sah, dass sie aufrecht im Bett saß, kam er in den Raum und fing an zu reden: „Oh ihr seid wach, junge Dame, ich wünsche euch eine wunderschönen Tag. Mein Name ist Butterblume und ich bin der Wirt hier in diesem Gasthof. Mir wurde aufgetragen, mich um euch zu kümmern Habt ihr Hunger?" Er musterte sie neugierig. Annalisa fragte ihn, immer noch verwirrt von seinem  
Auftreten: „Wie komme ich hier her? Was ist passier? Ich......Ich........"  
  
Sie lehnte sich zurück uns hielt sich die Hände vors Gesicht um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Butterblume schob sich einen Stuhl ans Bett, setzte sich drauf und fing an zu erzählen: „Vor zwei Tagen seid ihr hier angekommen. Der Mann, Streicher ist sein Name, der euch her gebracht hat, erzählte mir, ihr seid eine alte Freundin von ihm und er rettete euch bei einem Überfall. Er war bis heute morgen bei euch und pflegte euch. Doch er musste weg und trug mir auf sich weiter um euch zu kümmern. Bei allem Respekt meine Dame, ich rate euch, sich von dem Mann fernzuhalten. Streicher ist keine gute Gesellschaft und wir beide wissen, das ihr keine alte Freundin von ihm seid. Ihr kennt ihn gar nicht. Lasst euch gesagt sein, er ist einer von diesen Waldläufern. Die sind gefährlich und unberechenbar. Er ist kein Umgang für eine junge und schöne Dame wie ihr es seid."

Annalisa wurde kurz rot schüttelte aber schnell den Kopf und sagte bestimmt: „Der Herr hat mir wahrscheinlich mein Leben gerettet, ich wüsste nicht, was ich jetzt ohne ihn machen würde oder was mir passiert wäre. Er ist viel mehr wert als ihr vielleicht denkt."Butterblume sah sie verständnislos an. „Es ist eure Entscheidung, junge Dame. Doch mich betrübt sie........."  
  
"Es bleibt wohl der Dame überlassen.", wurde er von einer rauen Stimme unterbrochen. An der offenen Tür stand Streicher und sah Butterblume herausfordernd an. Dieser sprang schnell auf, entschuldigte sich und versprach noch etwas zu Essen bringen, bevor er fluchtartig den Raum verließ. Streicher schloss die Tür hinter sich und legte seinen Mantel ab. Sie nicht beachtend ging er zu den Fenstern und schloss die Vorhänge und zündete ein paar Kerzen an. Annalisa lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete ihn.

Er spürte ihren Blick und sah sie direkt an. Er hatte einen ernsten und stechenden Blick. In jeder anderen Situation wäre Annalisa dem Blick ausgewichen, doch sie wollte vor ihm keine Schwäche zeigen. Schließlich setzte er sich auf den Stuhl, auf dem Butterblume eben noch gesessen hatte und starrte sie weiter an. Minuten lang sahen sie sich angestrengt in die Augen und warteten darauf, dass einer von beiden den Anfang machen würde. Normalerweise war das nicht Streichers Art, aber er spürte, dass es mit diesem Mädchen etwas seltsames auf sich hatte und er wollte nichts riskieren. Alles an ihr erschien ihm fremd.

Ihre Kleidung und ihr Aussehen, nie hatte er jemanden gesehen, der so dünn und blass war, vielleicht war sie ja krank. Aber er hatte nichts feststellen können. Ihr Verhalten gab ihm auch Rätsel auf. Sie hatte ihn in der Gasse erkannt, nicht als Streicher, sondern als Aragorn, den rechtmäßigen Thronerben von Gondor. Und sie hatte ihn vor Butterblume verteidigt. Sein Verdacht, dass sie eine Spionin des Bösen sei war noch nicht ganz ausgelöscht.

Schließlich brach er das schweigen: „Wie ich sehe geht es ihnen wieder besser, Fräulein. Darf ich ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen? Es ist mein gutes recht, schließlich wissen sie Dinge, die sie nichts angehen und die sehr gefährlich für sie sein können." Annalisa nickte zaghaft und fragte sich innerlich, wie sie reagieren solle und was sie ihm alles erzählen könne. Was würde Patricia jetzt machen?

Schlechtes Beispiel, sie würde jetzt einen auf große Wahrsagerin oder so machen und ihn so lange verwirren und bequatschen, bis sie nicht mehr darauf warten muss, von Nazguls erschlagen zu werde, da Aragorn sie in eins der Hobbit Betten legen würde. Oder sie würde sich mit ihm streiten oder schlimmer versuchen sich zu prügeln. „Am besten erzähle ich ihm nur das nötigste um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass ich nach Bruchtal muss. Schließlich weiß ich ja gar nicht wann ich hier bin."

„Ich würde gerne wissen wer ihr seid, wo ihr herkommt, was ihr hier macht und woher ihr mich kennst?", fragte er sie und sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Mein Name ist Annalisa Fischer aber man nennt mich auch Serenity. Ich komme von sehr weit her, bitte fragt nicht nach, ich könnte es euch nicht beantworten. Ich war mit meiner Freundin Patricia unterwegs als wir einen Unfall hatten. Dann bin ich in dieser komischen Gasse aufgewacht, in der ihr mich fandet.", erzählte sie ihm. Er aber wollte noch wissen, woher sie ihn denn jetzt kannte.

Dabei sah er sie misstrauisch an, er wusste ja nicht, ob sie eine Spionin war. Annalisa saß in einer Zwickmühle. Wie viel konnte sie ihm sagen, damit er ihr glaubte und sie nicht mehr für gefährlich hielt. Sie seufzte: „Ihr wollt also wissen woher ich euch kenne? Doch vorher müsst ihr mir eine Frage beantworten. Welches Zeitalter haben wir?"Diese Frage verwirrte Aragorn noch mehr, doch er beantwortete sie ihr: „Wir schreiben das dritte Zeitalter, wieso?"fragt er danach. „Müsstest ihr das nicht wissen?"

"Ehrlich gesagt, komme ich gar nicht von hier. Jedenfalls nicht von dieser Welt. Ich weiß über die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und über die Zukunft. Ihr seid Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, Isildurs Erbe, Anführer der Dunédan, der letzte der Numenor und Thronerbe von Gondor. Ich glaube ich weiß worauf ihr hier wartet. Es werden 4 Hobbits hier herkommen und einer von ihnen wird etwas gefährliches bei sich haben. Saurons Ring der Macht!", den letzten Satz flüsterte sie.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Butterblume kam herein. Annalisa zuckte merklich zusammen, doch nur Aragorn sah es. Er brachte Annalisa ein Tablett mit essen und trinken. Höflich bedankte sie sich bei ihm und fing an zu essen. Nachdem er gegangen war beobachtete Aragorn Annalisa mit einem seltsamen Blick während sie sorglos aß, als hätte es das Gespräch eben nicht gegeben. Abrupt hörte sie auf zu essen, als sie seinen Blick spürte. Sie fragte unsicher: „Glaubt ihr mir nicht Streicher? Ich würde es ja selbst nicht glauben, wenn mir das jemand erzählt hätte. Ich kann aber nur weiter beteuern, dass ich die Wahrheit sage. Ihr müsst mir glauben."

"Wir werden sehen.", unterbrach er sie, „Ich beginne euch zu glauben, egal wie verrückt eure Geschichte klingt. Auch glaube ich nicht das ihr eine Spionin seid. Nicht mal Sauron würde ein so junges und unschuldiges Mädchen als Spionin für sich arbeiten lassen."  
"Oder Saruman.", flüsterte Annalisa, doch Aragorn hörte es nicht.  
  
Da machte es Klick in ihrem Kopf und sie fragte ihn neugierig: „Also wartet ihr hier auf die 4 Hobbits?"Er nickte und ihr wurde klar das alles noch bevor stand. Erschrocken über diese Erkenntnis fing sie an mit sich selbst zu reden: „Shit, dass heißt ja das alles noch passiert, der Ringkrieg, die Abenteuer, der Tod von................."  
"Still!", unterbrach Aragorn sie aufgebracht. Er sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und funkelte sie an.

„Sprecht nicht von der Zukunft, wenn ihr sie kennt. Es ist zwar eine schwere Bürde für euch, dass kann ich verstehen, doch ihr dürft niemanden davon erzählen und mit keinem euer Wissen teilen. Das könnte gefährlich für euch werden. Stellt euch nur mal von was Sauron tun würde, wenn er von euch erfahren würde?" Misstrauisch sah sie ihn an: „Und ihr wollt auch nichts über eure Zukunft mit Arwen Abendstern wissen? Ich könnte euch sagen wie eure Geschichte ausgeht."Er schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

"Ich will nichts über diese Zukunft wissen, so verlockend es auch klingt."Annalisa sah zufrieden auf ihren Teller und aß noch ein bisschen. Ja, Aragorn hatte ihren Test bestanden. Wenn er nachgegeben hätte, wäre sie sich sicher gewesen, dass es nicht gut gewesen wäre bei ihm zu bleiben.

Währenddessen zog er sich seinen Mantel und verabschiedete sich wieder: „Ihr solltet euch noch etwas ausruhen. Ich werde bis heute Abend weg sein. Der Wirt Butterblume wird euch noch etwas zum anziehen bringen. Ruht euch aus, wir heute oder morgen nach Bruchtal aufbrechen. Aber das wisst ihr ja sicherlich.", er lächelte sie freundlich an. In seinen Augen blitzte es belustigt. Annalisa stand begeistert auf uns sah ihn freudig an: „Ihr wollt mich wirklich mit nach Bruchtal mitnehmen? Ist das euer ernst?"  
Sie hatte eine erstaunten aber hoffenden Ausdruck in den Augen, der Aragorn zum schmunzeln brachte. Er lächelte sie an und sagte: „Ja, ihr werdet mitkommen. Die Reise ist zwar gefährlich, aber ich glaube Lord Elrond würde euch gerne kennen lernen und auch Gandalf wäre über ein Gespräch mit euch erfreut."

Er legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter und sah sie nun ernst an „Ihr müsst mir etwas versprechen, Lady Serenity. Ihr dürft dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen. Man sieht euch an das ihr nicht von hier kommt. Ich will nicht riskieren das ihr in Gefahr geratet. Ich muss jetzt los."

Er verneigte sich kurz und küsste ihre Hand. Annalisa wurde knallrot und fing an zu stottern: „Öhm........Ich...........Ähm..........OK." Aragorn lachte. „Ihr seid wirklich seltsam. So wie ich das sehe seid ihr eine Seherin und die werde hier behandelt wie Elbenfürsten. Sie sind selten und etwas besonderes. Genau wie ihr.", dann dreht er sich um und ging. Bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss hörte sie ihn noch sagen: „Passt auf euch auf. Dann war er weg."  
  
Seufzend ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen schreckte aber wieder auf, da sie sich mit dem kaputten Arm stieß. Murrend rieb sie sich ihre Verletzungen. Warum konnte sie nicht einfach auf einem Bett landen, aber nein, man musste sie ja in eine dreckige Gasse schleudern. „Ich bin in Mittelerde, ich kanns kaum glaube. Aber wo ist bloß Patricia?", dachte sie sich.

Doch dann wurde ihr klar das sie einfach nur nach Chaos Ausschau halten müsse, dann würde sie Patricia schon im Mittelpunkt finden. Sie hoffte, dass Patricia nicht bei den Elben gelandet sei. Da sie die Angewohnheit hatte ihr Umgebung ins ein Chaos zu verwandeln und da täten ihr die Elben ganz schön leid. Keiner verdiente es, dass Patricia auf sie gehetzt wird. Wenn man sie wenigstens zusammen gelassen hätte, dann könnte sie Patricia etwas zurückhalten. Oder auch nicht.

Nach einigen Minuten des Grübelns legte sie sich wieder auf das Bett und schlief sofort ein, als hätte sie seit Tagen nicht geschlafen.  
  
Ende Kapitel 6


	7. Thoran

Kapitel 7  
  
"Hallo, aufwachen, junge Dame.", mit diesem Worten wurde Annalisa geweckt. Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah in das Gesicht eines fremden jungen Mannes. Erschrocken quiekte sie auf, sprang aus dem Bett und genau in die Arme des Mannes.  
  
"Na, na, na, nicht so stürmisch.", sagte er lachend, während er Annalisa wieder richtig auf die Beine stellte. „Eigentlich bin ich hier um sie zu beschützen und nicht um ihnen Angst zu machen. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte sie nicht erschrecken, aber es wird zeit zum aufstehen, es ist früh am morgen."  
Er lachte wieder und sah Annalisa dabei in die Augen. Sie musterte ihn misstrauisch. Er trug dieselbe Kleidung wie Streicher und hatte ein markantes, aber freundliches Gesicht. Er verneigte sich leicht und fing an zu erklären: „Mein Anführer Streicher schickt mich. Ich gehöre zu den berühmt berüchtigten Waldläufern. Aber sie brauchen eine Angst zu haben, die Leute neigen zu Übertreibungen, wenn sie über uns reden. Streicher hat mir aufgetragen mich um euch zu kümmern. Es gab ein paar kleine Probleme und er wird später kommen."

Nachdem er ihr die Gründe seines hier seins genannt hatte, sah er sie erwartungsvoll an. Sie dagegen dachte nur: „Aragorn verspätet sich? Aber wann kommen denn dann die Hobbits? Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert. Hey der Kerl sieht ja ganz gut aus.", bemerkte sie und grinste leicht bei dem Gedanken. Sie wurde in ihrer Grübelei von ihm unterbrochen: „Habt ihr etwa eure Zunge verschluckt, edle Dame? Seltsam, schreien konntet ihr eben noch sehr gut."

Er lachte wieder, auf eine freundliche und vertrauenswürdige Weise. Annalisa riss sich zusammen und antwortete lächelnd: „Nein, ich war nur überrascht von euerm auftauchen. Mein Name ist Annalisa Fischer. Und wie lautet eurer?"  
"Mein Name ist Thoran, Therons Sohn. Annalisa ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name, nennt man euch wirklich so, wo ihr herkommt?"  
Annalisa sah kurz an die Decke und dachte darüber nach, dass sie sich mal für einen ihrer Namen entscheiden müsse.  
Sie sah ihn wieder an und antwortete: „Ich werde von den meisten Serenity genannt."Er verneigte sich wieder: „Es ist mir eine Ehre die Seherin Serenity kennen zu lernen."

Annalisa wurde bei seinen Worten rot und lächelte schüchtern. Er erhob sich wieder und ging kurz raus. Verblüfft sah sie zu wie er eine große Kiste reintrug.  
Während er sich abmühte setzte sie sich auf das Bett und sah ihm zu. Sie dachte nicht im Traum daran ihm zu helfen. „Soll er doch arbeiten, ich bin doch schließlich die hilflose Frau."Nachdem er fertig war, schloss er die Tür und öffnete die Truhe.   
Gespannt sah Annalisa hinein und sah das sie gefüllt war mit Stoffen, wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Kleidungsstücke. Vorsichtig nahm Thoran ein grünes Kleid aus der Truhe und legte es mit einem lächeln auf den Lippen neben Annalisa auf das Bett.

„Los, probiert es an. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr weiter in diesem alten Gewand rumlaufen wollt. Außerdem würde ich euch gerne die Stadt zeigen...."  
Er ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen und ging sofort raus.  
Sie sah sich das Kleid genau an und dann an sich herunter.  
Das Kleid war in einem dunklen grün gehalten und hatte lange Ärmel. Es war schlicht und besaß keine Verzierungen, wirkte dennoch sehr schön. Als sie sich das Kleid gerade anziehen wollte, fiel ihr schmerzlich auf, dass sie mit dem Verband um den Arm gar nicht in den Ärmel passte.

Schnell zog sie sich wieder das Gewand über und ging zur Tür um Thoran um Hilfe zu bitten, was sie nicht gerne tat. Normalerweise hasste sie so etwas, aber diesmal konnte sie nichts machen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und lugte um die Ecke. Rechts stand niemand und links auch nicht, doch von links hörte sie Stimmen.  
Der Flur bog nach einigen Metern nach links ab und genau von da kamen die Stimmen. Annalisa erkannte Thorans Stimme.

Sie schlich sich dahin, Neugier war eine ihrer schlechten Eigenschaften. Hinter der Ecke standen Thoran und ein ihr unbekannter Mann.  
Sie unterhielten sich zwar leise aber sehr energisch. Thoran sah nicht gerade freundlich aus und bestärkte mit seinen Händen seine Worte.  
  
Plötzlich schnellte die Hand des Fremden unter seinem Mantel hervor. Etwas blitzte in seiner Hand und Annalisa zuckte zusammen, als sie den Gegenstand als Messer erkannte. Sie bekam richtig Angst um Thoran, doch der reagierte schnell und griff den Kerl an.  
Er schleuderte ihm das Messer aus der Hand und drückte ihn, mit seinem Ellebogen am Hals, an die Wand. Erschrocken quiekte Annalisa auf, doch hielt sich sofort den Mund zu und schreckte zurück. Thoran wurde kurz von ihr abgelenkt und lockerte seinen griff als er in ihre Richtung sah.

Der Fremde nutzte diese Chance und stieß Thoran gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand. So schnell er konnte rannte er weg. Thoran sah ihm noch kurz nach und schüttelte dann verärgert den Kopf. Er stampfte um die Ecke und hielt nach Annalisa Ausschau. Er war sich 100%ig sicher das sie es war, die sie beobachtet und gestört hatte.  
Sie stand aber nicht mehr im Flur. Die Zimmertür stand offen und bestätigte seinen Verdacht. Er ging leise rein und dort sah er Annalisa, die auf dem Boden saß, leichenblass und zitternd. Er ging schweigend zum Bett und holte eine Decke, in der er sie einwickelte. Sie stand noch unter Schock.

Da sie eine Seherin war, vermutete er, dass sie vorrausgesehen hatte, dass ihm etwas passieren würde und wollte ihm deswegen helfen. Das erklärte zwar nicht ihren Schock, doch es war ihm egal, was der genau Grund war. Jetzt galt es erst mal sie wieder zu beruhigen. Anscheint war sie keine Gefahr gewöhnt und war deswegen so geschockt, dachte er.

„Beruhigt euch, so eine Szene braucht euch doch nicht zu erschrecken. Ihr müsst keine Angst haben, keinem wäre etwas passiert, obwohl er es verdient hätte.", knurrte er. Annalisa hatte sich wieder gefasst. Sie war einfach nur geängstigt, da sie nicht erwartet hatte, das die Gefahr für sie so groß sei. Ja, sie war sich sicher, das dieser Angriff auf Thoran in irgendeiner Weise etwas mit ihr zu tun hatte. „Was ist denn mit dem Mann los, dass ihr so erschreckt seid?", fragte er sie ruhig.

Annalisa schwieg kurz, fing dann aber an zu erzählen: „Ich habe diesen Mann erkannt. Es war Tim Sandigmann!"Thoran nickte und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu.  
"Ich habe ihn gesehen und wusste sofort das er ein Verräter ist. Er arbeitet für Sauron. Nennt wie ihr es wollt, es war wie ein Geistesblitz der mich überkam. Ich wurde an all das erinnert was noch passieren wird. Und glaubt mir, dass ist nicht gerade schön. Außerdem hatte ich Angst um euch und um mich. Ich kann es nicht genau erklären, aber ich konnte auf einmal in seinen Augen lesen.  
Ich konnte seine Gefühle in seinen Augen sehen und glaubt mir, das waren keine positiven Gefühle Ich sah, Hass, Angst und endlose Leere. Ich fühlte seine Absichten, er wollte euch töten und nicht nur euch. Er hatte es auf mich abgesehen.", sie brach ab und stöhnte genervt auf. Ok, sie hatte jetzt etwas übertrieben, aber sie musste ihm ja nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden, dass diese Situation sie einfach überrumpelt hatte, in der Realität, da wo sie herkam war ihr nie etwas schlimmes passiert.

Außerdem hatte sie wirklich schwache Nerven, wollte sich aber nicht vor ihm als hysterisches Weibsbild outen. Dann übertrieb sie es lieber und stellte sich zwar als hilflos, aber nicht als hysterisch da.   
"Auch.", dachte sie, „könnte das meinem Ansehen als Seherin stärken. Hach, ich bin einfach genial!", dachte sie sich, während sie aufstand und zu Thoran ans Fenster ging. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht weiter darauf eingehen, doch sie konnte ihn nicht davon abhalten ihr den Grund des Treffens zu erzählen und sie war wirklich der Grund gewesen.  
Tim Sandigmann wollte wissen wer sie sei und vor allem was sie mit Streicher zu tun hat. Dann fragte er sie, warum sie denn überhaupt draußen war und nicht ihr Kleid angezogen hatte. Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und zeigte auf ihren kaputten Arm.

„Ich bin mit dem scheiß Verband einfach nicht reingekommen, ohne das es weh tut und der Verband hätte nicht in den Ärmel gepasst.  
Könnt ihr mir vielleicht helfen?"Sie sah ihn bittend an. Thoran grinste sie nur frech an. „Ihr wisst, dass das auch falsch zu verstehen ist. Ich könnte über euch herfallen, wenn ihr hier so halb nackt vor mir steht!"  
Nun grinste auch sie: „Ha, ich würde mich schon wehren, glaubt mir. Nun helft mir schon, oder wollt ihr, dass ich Streicher erzähle, dass ihr mir eure Hilfe verweigert habt. Ihr würdet sicher Ärger bekommen, oder?"Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an. Thora seufzte schwer. „Hach, dann werde ich das schwere Los wohl auch mich nehmen müssen. Was für ein grausames Schicksal."Beide mussten lachen.

Während er Annalisa beim umziehen half, musterte er sie verstohlen. Sie war wirklich sehr dünn, aber trotzdem wunderschön. Sie bemerkte seine Blicke, störte sich aber nicht dran, schließlich war sie nicht prüde. Thoran riss kurzerhand den Ärmel des Kleides ab, damit Annalisa das Kleid richtig anziehen konnte, und reichte es ihr.  
Schließlich musterte sie sich im Spiegel.

„Jetzt sehr ihr wahrlich aus wie eine Lady.", sagte Thoran und sah sie bewundernd an. Annalisa dagegen war sich nicht so sicher. Wie soll ich den mit einem Kleid nach Bruchtal reisen? Das war doch unpraktisch, selbst für eine Frau. Doch Thoran hatte dafür genau das richtige für sie.  
Er ging schnell zur Truhe und holte eine grüne Tunika heraus. Annalisa stöhnte innerlich. Das war eins dieser komischen Kleidungsstücke, die die Waldläufer trugen und sie hatte echt keine Ahnung wie man das an oder ausziehen sollte, geschweige denn auf oder zu macht. „Das kann ja noch was werden.", dachte sie sich im stillen.

Thoran hatte ihre Gedanken fast gelesen, aber das lag an der Tatsache, das man sie ihr von der Stirn ablesen konnte. „Ich werde euch noch zeigen, wie man die Tunika an und auszieht, doch nicht jetzt. Jetzt werden wir erst mal in die Schankstube gehen und etwas frühstücken.. Ihr seid sicher ausgehungert. Um die Zeit ist hier nichts los, die ganzen Säufer kommen erst in ein paar Stunden."Und mit diesem Plauderton ging er voran und Annalisa folgte ihm schnell, um ihn nicht zu verlieren.

Es stellte sich heraus das Thoran wirklich recht hatte. Es war so gut wie kein Mensch in der Schankstube, aber dafür ein paar Hobbits, die auch am essen waren. Die beiden setzten sich an einen Tisch in der Ecke und bestellten sich etwas. Annalisa war gespannt, würde es hier etwas anderes zu essen geben, schließlich war sie hier in einer fremden Welt.  
  
Hoffentlich essen die hier keine Insekte, dachte sie, doch der Duft von leckerem Fleisch und Kartoffeln ließ sie von diesen Gedanken abkommen. Es gab ein wirklich reichliches Mahl und Annalisa wurde endlich wieder richtig satt. Nachdem essen saß sie zufrieden auf ihrem Stuhl und sah sich genauer um. Thoran hatte währenddessen geschwiegen und war kurz nachdem er fertig gegessen hatte schon verschwunden. Er hatte gesagt er müsse noch etwas erledigen. „Kerle.", dachte Annalisa sich nur und trank noch einen schluck von dem leckeren Wein.

Dann bemerkte sie, wie Wirt Butterblume auf sie zukam. „Hoffentlich will der jetzt nicht das ich das essen bezahle, ich habe doch gar nichts. Thoran du Depp!", dachte sie geschockt. Doch Butterblume hatte etwas anderes auf dem Herzen. „Lady, wie es aussieht geht es euch wieder besser. Ihr seht seltsam aus mit dem kaputtem Kleid, habt ihr nicht besseres??", fragte er sie.

Annalisa schüttelte den Kopf. „Macht euch keine Sorgen, der Ärmel musste nur wegen dem Verband abgerissen werden. Ansonsten habe ich genug Kleider. Danke der Nachfrage. Aber sagt mir, ist in den letzten Tagen hier in Bree irgendetwas seltsames passiert?, fragte sie neugierig.

Butterblume zögerte erst, sah sich unruhig um, fing dann aber an zu erzählen. „Wie soll ich sagen. Immer mehr Gesindel treibt sich hier rum. Rúhnländer und ähnliche. Die sind alle auf der durchreise. Viele von ihnen erzählen von dem Schrecken, dem Bösen, was sich immer weiter ausbreitet. Vor ein paar Wochen war jemand hier, der gab mir eine wichtige Nachricht, doch kann ich mich nicht mehr erinnern, von wem und für wen die Nachricht war. Außerdem habe ich die den Brief verlegt. Ihr glaubt gar nicht wie schlecht es mir deswegen geht."

Annalisa lächelte ihn freundlich an. „Kann es sein, dass ihr einen Brief von Gandalf an einen Herrn Unterberg habt?", fragte sie ihn und sah ihm an, dass er sich nun wieder erinnerte. Er war hoch erfreut, dass er sich wieder erinnern konnte. „Es freut mich das ich richtig lag. Ich will euch einen Vorschlag machen. Ich bin hier mit dem Herrn Unterberg verabredet und ich kenne auch den Meister Gandalf.  
Wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, nehme ich den Brief an mich und geben ihn Herrn Unterberg, wenn er hier ankommt. Das müsste in den nächsten Tagen sein. So kann es euch nicht wieder passieren das ihr es vergesst und Gandalf würde nicht wütend werden. Und ihr wisst, dass er sehr wütend werde kann?"

Sie sah ihn verschwörerisch in die Augen. Sie erkannte, wie er nervös wurde und mit sich selbst rang.  
Aber schließlich gewann die Angst vor Gandalf. Er stand auf und ging hinter den Tresen. Annalisa beobachtete ihn genau, während er ein paar Ecken durchsuchte. Schließlich fand er den Brief doch noch, kam zurück und gab ihn ihr. Sie steckte ihn sofort weg, damit er es sich nicht noch anders überlegen konnte. Dann lobte sie das leckere essen und ging wieder in ihr Zimmer.

Mittlerweile war es schon Nachmittag, dass konnte Annalisa an der Sonne erkennen. In ihrem Zimmer brannte einer Feuer im Kamin, da es draußen ziemlich kalt war. Sie setzte sich ans Fenster und sah sich die Stadt an.  
Eigentlich wollte Thoran ihr die Stadt noch zeigen, doch etwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass sie die Stadt wohl das letzte mal bei Sonnenlicht sehen würde. Und fast um ihr Gefühl zu bestätigen zogen Wolken auf und es fing langsam, aber doch, wieder an zu regnen.

Annalisa setzte sich vor dem Kamin und wärmte sich auf. Dann öffnete sie den Brief. Nein, sie war nicht unverschämt, nur neugierig, außerdem hätte Frodo den Brief eh nie bekommen und Butterblume könnte sagen, er habe ihn ihr gegeben. Gandalf wird das schon verstehen.

Sie konnte den Brief gut lesen, das wunderte sie. Plötzlich schlug es wie ein Blitz in ihren Kopf. Sie sprach die ganze Zeit englisch. Das hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt. Wie dumm muss man sein. Hier war englisch die Sprache Westron, die Allgemeinsprache. Auch der Brief war auf englisch geschrieben, jedenfalls ein Teil. Den Teil für Frodo konnte sie gut lesen. Es ging darum, dass er Streicher vertrauen könnte. Das kannte sie ja aus dem Buch.

Unten war noch ein Absatz für Aragorn, doch dieser war in Elbischen Buchstaben geschrieben. Ein Glück, dass sie und Patricia Sindarin lesen, schreiben und sogar ein bisschen sprechen konnten. So konnte ihnen wenigstens keiner etwas vormachen. Sie verstanden alles, bis auf zwergisch, entisch und natürlich die schwarze Sprache.   
Aber so wie sie Patricia kannte, und sie kannte sie gut, würde die mit ihrem wenigen wissen über die schwarze Sprache angeben. Obwohl das ja eigentlich keine gute Idee war. Egal ob sie nun bei Elben, Menschen oder Hobbits gelandet ist, die schwarze Sprache war hier nicht sehr beliebt.

Sie wurde in ihrem Gedanken unterbrochen, als Thoran ins Zimmer gestürzt kam. Schnell versteckte sie den Brief, damit er nichts merkte. Er erzählte nicht wo er gewesen war oder was passiert war. Er begrüßte sie nicht mal, ging einfach auf die Truhe zu und holte die grüne Tunika heraus. Dann wandte er sich an sie.  
"Ich zeige euch jetzt wie man sie an- und auszieht, uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, ich muss gleich wieder weg. Es gibt ein paar Probleme. Wie es aussieht kommen die Hobbits heute Nacht hier an, doch sie kommen nicht allein. Ich muss wieder zu meinen Leuten zurück und ihnen Meldung machen. Streicher wird im Laufe des Abends wieder kommen und mit euch auf die Hobbits warten."

Annalisa wusste nicht was sie sagen solle und ließ die Anprobe einfach über sich ergehen. Schließlich waren sie fertig und sie wusste nun wie man dieses Ding an- und auszog. Thoran und sie starrten sich in die Augen. „Ich muss jetzt los. Bitte bleibt im Zimmer und tut nichts, was gefährlich sein könnte. Bleibt vom Fenster weg. Ich habe Butterblume schon aufgetragen euch das Abendessen hoch zu bringen."

Sie unterbrach ihn „Sehn wir uns wieder?", fragte sie ihn. Irgendetwas in ihr sagte Nein, doch sie wollte es nicht glauben. Sie kannte ihn erst einen Tag, doch sie hatte ihn wirklich lieb gewonnen. Er sah sie traurig an. „Ich weiß es nicht. Pass auf dich auf!", er wechselte jetzt zur persönlichen Anrede, „Gibst du mir etwas, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt?", fragte er sie und sah ihr dabei tief in die Augen.

Darum ließ Annalisa sich nicht zweimal bitten. Kurzerhand stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen, er war etwas größer als sie, und küsste ihn. Er nahm sie in der Arme und erwiderte ihren Kuss stürmisch, dann wie von einer Tarantel gestochen sprang er zurück und sah sie entschuldigend an. „Ich wollte das nicht, es tut mit leid. Ich freue mich schon auf unser Wiedersehen."Und schon lief er aus dem Zimmer.

Zurück blieb eine verdutze Annalisa, die nicht wusste was sie machen sollte. „Ok", dachte sie sich, „wenn dieses scheiß Schicksal es so will, bitte schön. Aber ich sage dazu nur eins SCHEIß SCHICKSAL!!!!!!."Sie ließ sich frustriert auf den Boden plumpsen und beobachtete die Flammen im Kamin. Sie merkte nicht, wie Butterblume ins Zimmer kam um ihr etwas zu essen und einen Becher Wein zu bringen. Schließlich holte sie den Brief aus ihrem Versteck und warf ihn ins Feuer. „So eine Scheiße."

„Ich hoffe nicht das Thoran irgendwas passiert. Leider weiß ich nichts über seine Zukunft. So ein Mist."Dann warf sie den Brief von Gandalf ins Feuer, nur um zu zusehen wie die Flammen ihn vernichteten. „Genauso wie Sauron Mittelerde vernichten will!", dachte sie. Und da reifte ein Plan in ihr. Egal ob sie Patricia demnächst noch finden würde oder nicht. Sie würde bei den Gefährten mitgehen, komme was wolle und niemand wird sie davon abhalten. Außerdem war sie sich sicher, dass Patricia auch irgendwann da auftauchen wird, sobald sie erfährt wann sie hier ist. So etwas würde sie sich niemals entgehen lassen.

Da wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihr Zimmertür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde und Aragorn reinstürzte: Es ist soweit  
  
Ende Kapitel 7


	8. Neugierige und nervende Elben

Kapitel 8  
  
Nachdem Elladan weg war, kümmerte Patricia sich wieder um ihr Auto. Elrohir ließ sich nichts anmerken und das gab ihr die Sicherheit, dass ihre Aktion nicht allzu schlimm war. „Mhh, eigentlich finde ich es ja schade, dass ich den Kuss so schnell abbrechen musste. Elladan und Elrohir sind doch Zwillinge..............Nein Patricia, böse Gedanken!", dachte sie und schlug sich gegen den Kopf.

Elrohir beobachtete dies und dachte sich mal wieder, dass dieses Mädchen sehr sonderbar sei. Voller Tatendrang ging Patricia zum Kofferraum des Autos und betete: „Bitte lieber Gott, mach das in diesem Auto meine Koffer drin sind. Ich werde auch ab heute in die Kirche gehen, wenn es hier in Mittelerde eine gibt. Ich werde niemals mehr über dich lästern und dem Satan entsagen."Wäre Annalisa jetzt hier gewesen, hätte sie den Scherz verstanden, doch Elrohir starrte sie nur verständnislos an. Langsam öffnete sie die Kofferraumtür und Tadaaaaa, da waren ihr Koffer und auch die von Annalisa. Freudig fing sie an zu schreien und hüpfte fröhlich über die Wiese.

„Verarscht, ich hatte die Finger über Kreuz, außerdem gibt es hier auch keine Kirche, also geht das eh net. Hihihihihi, jetzt bin ich wieder gegen dich."Dann seufzte sie. Es machte zwar Spaß so durchzudrehen, aber ohne Annalisa, die dies alles kommentieren und verstehen würde, war es total langweilig.  
  
Woher sollten diese Elben auch wissen von was sie redet. Sie hatten nicht die Jahre in einer Stadt leben müssen, in der sie als Satanisten verschrien waren, nur weil sie Schwarz trugen und Gothic und Metal hörten. Aber Annalisa und Patricia machten sich nach einiger Zeit einen Spaß daraus diese Leute zu provozieren. Immer wenn sie durch die Stadt gingen und ihnen Satan hinterher schrieen, riefen sie, „JA, Satan lebt in UNS!!!!!!"Daraufhin waren die meisten still.

Eine Aktion, auf die die beiden besonders stolz waren, fand in der Nachbarstadt statt. Sie kamen gerade mit einer dritten Freundin aus dem Kino, sie waren natürlich in „Der Herr der Ringe" gewesen und vor ihnen lief eine kleine Gruppe halbstarker Hip Hopper. Die waren nicht mal 12 oder 13. Die fingen über sie an zu lästern. Sie gingen extra einen Schritt schneller um die Knirpse zu überholen. Während sie so an den Jungs vorbei gingen, unterhielten sie sich über ihr neustes Opfer, das sie auf dem Friedhof opfern wollen. Und dann fiel Annalisa ein, dass sie ihren Ritualdolch zu Hause vergessen hat usw. usw. Jedenfalls waren die Knirpse dann ruhig und verschwanden sofort mit den Worte, „Die sind doch total krank."  
  
Jetzt wünschte sie sich Annalisa sehnlichst her. Sie könnte ja schließlich nicht die ganze Zeit die Elben alleine fertig machen. Zu zweit geht das viel besser. Sie beschloss erst mal ihr Koffer aus dem Kofferraum zu holen. Mit einem riesigen Kraftaufwand schaffte sie es auch, während Elrohir ihr nur zusah. „Blöde Elben, von wegen hilfsbereit!", dachte sie und sah ihn grimmig an. Dieser lächelte sie an und sagte: „Ihr habt nicht gefragt, also warum sollte ich euch helfen. Außerdem habt ihr gerade meinen Bruder verärgert. Eigentlich sollte ich euch dafür bestrafen!"Sie grinste ihn an.

„Pha, keine Bestrafung wäre schlimm für mich. Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Ich stehe auf Schmerzen, also was würdest du dann machen?"Seinen amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck nicht beachtend öffnete sie ihren Koffer und wühlte darin rum. Zum Glück hatten sie in ihrer Hütte ne Waschmaschine, so hatte sie nur saubere Kleidung im Koffer. Neugierig schielte Elrohir über ihren Rücken in den Koffer. Etwas darin erregte besonders seine Aufmerksamkeit.

Er schnappte sich einen von Patricias schwarzen BHs und besah ihn sich stirnrunzelnd. Patricia sprang kreischend auf: "Gib mir den wieder, der gehört mir."  
"Das habe ich mir beinahe gedacht.", sagte er, „Aber was ist das für ein seltsames Kleidungsstück?? Damit lauft ihr doch nicht etwa rum?"Patricia musste grinsen. "Ich trage so ein Ding sogar jetzt. Frauen tragen es um ihre.................na ja....................öh..................sag mal bist du eigentlich aufgeklärt??", fragte sie ihn. Elrohir wurde rot, nachdem er verstand wofür dieses Ding da war.

In Gedanken lachte Patricia den armen Elben aus und machte sich eine Notiz über die seltsamen Elben hier. Elben waren also auch noch prüde, jedenfalls dieser her. Schnell warf er den BH wieder in den Koffer, doch er fand schon wieder etwas. Er hielt ein OB in der Hand und sah Patricia fragend an. Diese klärte ihn darüber auf, dass Menschen oft Nasenbluten bekommen und die sich dann diese kleinen Dinger in die Nase stecken. Elrohir war so geschockt, das er keine Lust mehr verspürte weiter in diesen Sachen zu wühlen.

Schließlich hatte Patricia eine Idee. „Du, Elrohir. Da dein Vater ja weiß, dass ich nicht das böse bin, aber weiß, was ich weiß, also weiß, dass ich alles weiß was es zu wissen gibt, kann ich doch sicher hier in Bruchtal bleiben?", sie sah ihn fragend an. Zögerlich nickte er. Er wusste das sein Vater schon ein Zimmer für sie hatte herrichten lassen. Nachdem sie so schnell verschwunden war, hatte er zu Glorfindel gesagt, dass er sie im Auge behalten solle und das sie zwar nicht das Böse, aber etwas besonderes sei. Und man müsse sie vor dem Feind verstecken, sonst wäre ganz Mittelerde in Gefahr. Er konnte die Angst seines Vaters verstehen. Azrael war zwar nicht abgrundtief Böse, aber bei ihr bestand das Risiko, dass sie sich Sauron anschließt und somit Mittelerde ins Verderben stürzen würde.  
  
"Sicher doch. Oder glaubst du wir lassen dich hier frei rumlaufen. Mein Vater wird dich wahrscheinlich unter Zimmerarrest stellen, wenn er erfährt das dieses komische Ding dir gehört und dass du den amen Elladan so gedemütigt hast."  
  
"Gedemütigt?? BITTE?? Er hätte mich ja nicht küssen müssen, dann hätte ich ihn auch nicht weggeschubst. Immer diese Unterstellungen. Ich konnte mich nicht anders wehren. Ich bin doch so ein armes, liebes, gutaussehendes und unschuldiges Menschenmädchen, dass hier in Mittelerde sich total hilflos vorkommt."Sie klimperte mit den Augen und versuchte Elrohir schüchtern und zurückhaltend anzulächeln. Der runzelte nur die Stirn „Pha, du bist alles andere und vor allem nicht gutaussehend.", war sein einzige Kommentar.

„WAS???????? Aber sonst geht es dir gut du zurückgebliebener Elb? Willst du mich irgendwie fertig machen? Nicht mit mir, ich stampfe dich so dermaßen in Grund und Bode, das dir hören und sehen vergeht!"Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und funkelte ihn wütend an. Elrohir grinste sie nur an. Er kannte sie zwar erst seit ein paar Stunden, doch er hatte sie schon längst durchschaut. Sie war alles andere als lieb, schüchtern und unschuldig und er befürchtete, dass nicht nur die Bewohner von Bruchtal darunter zu leiden hätten. Schweigend schnappte er sich Patricia schweren Koffer und ging damit zurück Richtung Bruchtal.

Nachdem sich Patricia noch ihren Rucksack und eine zweite Tasche geschnappt hatte, trottete sie ihm hinterher. Sie würde noch irgendjemanden finden, der die Koffer von Annalisa holen würde. Ansonsten könnte das Auto ja hier stehen bleiben. Fahren konnte sie eh damit nicht mehr. Erstens waren die Schlüssel weg und der zweite und beste Grund war die Tatsache, dass es in Mittelerde wohl keine Tankstellen gab. Während sie nach Imladris zurück gingen, redeten sie kein einziges Wort. Das war Patricia auch egal. Sie machte sich über Annalisa Gedanken. So wie sie das mitbekommen hatte, war also das dritte Zeitalter und das hieß doch logischerweise, wenn Legolas hier ist, können die restlichen Gefährten nicht fern sein.

Sie hatte zwar noch keinen von ihnen gesehen, aber die Vermutung, dass Elronds Rat noch stattfinden würde, gab ihr ein bisschen Hoffnung, dass noch irgendetwas witziges passieren würde. Sie würde den Rat so richtig aufmischen und dann mit den Gefährten mitgehen. Schließlich musste sie doch einen ganz bestimmten Kerl in Mittelerde treffen. Ihren Traummann schlecht hin. Eomer, Eomunds Sohn. Sie zählte sich zu den wenigen, wenn nicht zur einzigen Fangemeinschaft von dem edlen Rohirrim aus Rohan. Irgendwie fanden alle anderen die Elben so toll und vor allem Legolas. Was all die Mädels so an ihm fanden, war für sie unverständlich.   
  
Sie hatte früher oft mit ihrer Freundin Asti über dieses Thema diskutiert, da diese ein riesiger Legolasfan war. Annalisa, Patricia und ihre Freundin Sarah hatten Asti und Keks im Internet kennen gelernt und schlossen einen festen Pakt. Seit ihrem 16. Lebensjahr verband die 5 eine starke Freundschaft. Jedenfalls arteten die Diskussionen von Asti und Patricia sehr oft in Schreiereien aus und am Ende schmollten beide. Das einzige was Patricia positives über Legi sagen konnte, war, dass er durch die Tatsache das er ja schon sehr alt sei, ne menge Erfahrungen im Bett haben müsse.

Das wurde dann wieder zum Streitpunkt, da Patricia von Asti verlangte, wenn sie jemals in ihrem Leben etwas mit Legolas anfangen würde, könne sie ihn sich ja mal für eine Nacht ausborgen. Die lehnt dies aber gänzlich ab, schließlich wäre sie erstens froh, ihn überhaupt als Mann in ihrem Leben zu haben, dann würde sie ihn doch nicht einfach verleihen das war ein schrecklicher Gedanke für sie. Auch den Vorschlag von Patricia lehnte sie ab. Sie meinte, sie würde schließlich auch mit ihr teilen, wenn sie einen Kerl aus Mittelerde bekommen würde.

Was den Zuschauern am besten gefiel war die Tatsache, dass Patricias und Astis derzeitige Freunde in dem Moment des Streites in den Raum kamen und alles mitbekamen. Die fanden es nicht sehr amüsant, dass die beiden ihr weiteres Leben mit irgendwelchen anderen Kerlen planten. Sie kannten Herr der Ringe gar nicht und wussten deshalb mit den Namen nichts anzufangen. Sarah, Annalisa und Keks hatten diesem Spektakel laut lachend gefolgt und fanden das so lustig, dass sie es den beiden immer wieder vor Augen führten. Zu Patricias 18. Burzeltag drehten sie sogar einen Film mit witzigen Szenen aus ihrem Leben, unter anderem diese Szene war dabei.  
  
"Wann sind wir dahaaaa?", fragte sie Elrohir nach ein paar Minuten, doch für sie waren die Minuten wie Stunden. „Gleich, ist nur noch ein Stückchen.", antwortete er genervt.  
"Das hast du vor dem anderen kleinen Stückchen auch gesagt. Ich wette wir haben uns verlaufen."  
"Verlaufen? Ich bin ein Elb, ich bin sehr viel älter als du und ich wohne hier schon seit mehreren hundert Jahren."  
"Jajajajaja, ich weiß ja wie toll ihr Elben seid. So stark, anmutig, sanftmütig, hilfsbereit und total wunderschön.........................eingebildet. Ihr haltet euch wirklich für super toll, kann das sein, aber hier ist ne kleine Neuigkeit. IHR seid nicht besser als wir Menschen. Es kommt auf die inneren werte an, HA!!!", steigerte sie sich schon wieder in ein ihr verhasstes Thema.

Elrohir reagierte nur mit einem Augenbrauen hochziehen, dass Elrond alle Ehre machen würde.  
Patricia ging grummelnd weiter und nahm sich vor die beiden Zwillingsbrüder so lange zu ignorieren, bis sie angekrochen kommen würden und das hieße natürlich, dass Patricia sie wohl für den Rest ihres Lebens sie nicht beachten konnte.  
Doch der Erzeuger der beiden machte ihr da einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Kurz nachdem die beiden in Imladris ankamen und Patricia von Elrohir in ihr neues Zimmer geführt wurde, verlangte Elrond sie zu sehen.

Patricia, dickköpfig wie sie war, stellte sich quer und legte sich einfach in ihr neues Bett. Das Zimmer gefiel ihr wirklich sehr gut. Es war Luxus pur, so wollte sie schon immer leben, wie die Made im Speck und noch viel besser.  
Wenn ich es richtig anstelle dann könnte ich für immer hier bleiben und mich von vorne bis hinten bedienen lassen. „Ich kann ja so tun als wäre ich unheilbar krank und die lieben Elben müssten mich den Rest meines Lebens von vorne bis hinten bedienen.", sprach sie wieder zu sich selbst, „Ich muss einfach einen auf unschuldig machen, ma schaun ob ich das hinbekomme."Sie sprang aus dem Bett und setzte sich vor einen großen Spiegel, der in ihrem Zimmer stand.

Er reichte vom Boden aus mindestens 2 Meter zu Decke und war mindestens einen Meter breit. Er wurde in einem goldenen Rahmen gehalten, der mit Blumenornamenten geschmückt wurde. Patricia hatte sich Bruchtal immer so vorgestellt wir im Film, doch war hier alles anders, viel schöner als sie es mit ihren eigenen Worten beschreiben könne, es war einfach ur wunderschön.

Sie sah in den Spiegel und versuchte einen leidenden Blick nachzumachen. Sie versagte an sich selbst.  
"Wie bitte schön soll ich ernst bleiben, wenn ich immer lachen muss, weil ich so albern aussehe?"Dieses Problem hatte sie schon immer, mit dem ernst bleiben. Sie war früher auf ihrer alten Schule mit ihrer Freundin Sarah im Theaterkurs und dort bekam sie es einfach nicht hin ernst zu bleiben. In jeder Komödie wurden die beiden Hauptdarsteller oder bekamen wichtige Rollen, doch in ernsten Stücken versagte sie kläglich. Wenn es wirklich drauf an kam, konnte sie natürlich ernst werden, doch oft versteckte sie ihren wahren Gefühle hinter ihrem albernen Getue, es gab nur wenig Menschen in ihrem Leben, die dies erkannten.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Elrond trat unaufgefordert in den Raum. Das Patricia vor dem großen Spiegel saß quittierte er nur mit seiner üblichen Augenbraue-Nach-Oben-Zieh-Aktion.  
  
Ende Kapitel 8


	9. Hobbit meeting

Kapitel 9 Annalisa  
  
Da wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihr Zimmertür mit einem Ruck aufgerissen wurde und Aragorn reinstürzte:"Es ist soweit"  
  
Erschrocken sprang sie auf und merkte sofort, dass diese nicht gerade gut für ihre Verletzungen war. Ächzend setzte sie sich aufs Bett und sah Aragorn zu, wie er schnell alle rumliegenden Sachen in eine Art Rucksack zusammenschmiss. Von Ordnung hatte er wohl noch nie etwas gehört, sonst würde er merken, dass umso mehr in die Tasche passen würde. Aber das war hier nur nebensächlich. Amüsiert beobachtete wie er sich um die eigene Achse drehte und das ganze Zimmer nach Sachen absuchte, die er noch mitnehmen müsse. Noch wusste sie nicht genau was passiert war. Die Hobbits hatte er nicht dabei, das hieß, entweder sie würden bald kommen oder es ist was schiefgelaufen. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht das zweite sei. Probleme konnte sie nicht gebrauchen, vor allem keine neuen. Endlich wandt sie Aragorn wieder an sie und fing an zu erzählen. Die Hobbits sind soeben in Bree angekommen. Sie müssten jede Minute hier sein um sich Zimmer zu bestellen. Zieht euch etwas anderes an, ich weiß nicht wie schnell wir von hier verschwinden müssen. Ich gebe euch etwas Medizin, die wird eure schmerzen lindern, damit ihr euch alleine anziehen müsst. Hier habt ihr Kleidung und einen schwarzen Mantel. Wenn ihr fertig seid, kommt zu mir in die Schenke, ich sitze genau an der Tür. Setzt euch zu mir an den Tisch, sprecht mich aber nicht an. Beobachtet die Umgebung nach etwas auffälligen. Gebt mir ein Zeichen, wenn etwas ist, ansonsten folgt mir einfach."Und schon war er wieder verschwunden. „Na toll und wo bleibt das Wundermittelchen??"Kaum hatte sie diese Worte ausgesprochen da öffnete sich die Tür ein Spalt und ein kleines Fläschchen flog auf sie zu. Reflexartig find sie es auf und bedankte sich an der wieder zuhen Tür. Schnell schluckte sie die zähe und ekelige Flüssigkeit herunter und tastete ihren Körper ab. Nach einiger Zeit fing das Mittel auch an zu wirken und Annalisa konnte sich, immer noch leicht eingeschränkt aber besser als vorher anziehen. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie die Technik der Waldläuferkleidung verstand. Sie hatte die Sachen schon auf links an, oder falsch herum. Doch nach vielem kämpfen schaffte sie es, dass es sogar ganz ansehnlich bei ihr aussah. Natürlich passte das Ding nicht hundertprozentig. Es schlackerte ihr ein bisschen um die Arme herum, doch mit dem schwarzen Mantel fiel das nicht so auf. Nach einem Blick in den Spiegel und ein kurzes Haare richten seufzte sie und ging los. „Auf in den Kampf"  
  
Und in der Schänke war es rappelvoll. Es roch nach Alkohol, nach kalten Rauch und nach Männerschweiß. Sonst war sie ja nicht empfindlich, aber das war ein bisschen zu viel für sie. Jetzt wusste sie wenigstens warum hier keine Frauen waren. Jedenfalls sah sie hier nicht ein weibliches Wesen. Aragorn, oder jetzt besser Streicher, entdeckte sie an einem Tisch nahe bei sich. Schnell setzte sie sich zu ihm und beobachtete die laut lachende Menge hier in der Gaststube. Sie brauchte einige Minuten um die vier Hobbits zu entdecken. Streicher starrte wie ein besessener zu den Hobbits hin. Das dass nicht auffällt, dachte sie. Er rauchte genüsslich seine Pfeife, während Annalisa sich nun sehnlichst nach einer Zigarette sehnte. Zwar hatte sie schon seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr geraucht, doch der drang war immer noch da. Und durch die Anwesenheit von diesem extremen Tabakgeruch wurde er nur noch verstärkt. Sie versuchte sich abzulenken, indem sie sich einfach den Becher von Aragorn nahm und einen großen Schluck nahm. Hustend setzte sie ab und sah misstrauisch in den Becher. Streicher sah nicht eine Sekunde von den Hobbits weg und sonst hatte auch keiner ihren Ausfall mitbekommen. Verwundert roch sie an dem Becher um vergewisserte sich, dass das Zeug auch wirklich in Ordnung war. Schmecken tat es wie das schlechteste Bier das sie je getrunken hatte. Aber das brauchte sie jetzt einfach. Mit einem langen Zug trank sie den ganzen Becher aus und stellte ihn wieder vor Streicher. Dieser ließ sich immer noch nicht ablenken. Gelangweilt betrachtete Annalisa die Leute in der Schänke und gab den Männern irgendwelche Sinnlosen Namen. Mann-mit-Bart-und-glatze oder komisches-wesen-mit-essenresten-im-Bart usw. In der Zeit hob Streicher seinen Becher an um etwas zu trinken und wunderte sich, dass er leer war, ein Blick auf die ihn angrinsende Annlisa erklärte alles. Und schon widmete er sich wieder den Hobbits. Ein plötzlicher Ruck ging durch Aragorns Körper, als er sah, das Frodo stolperte und der Ring genau auf seinem Finger landete. Dann verschwand Frodo. Annalisa ließ das alles unbeeindruckt. Sie kannte das ja alles schon. Nun würde Streicher sich Frodo packen und mit ins Zimmer schleppen, dann würden die anderen Hobbits ihnen folgen. Sie beschloss erst mal zu warten. Schnell sprang Aragorn auf, griff sich den auf dem Boden liegenden Hobbit und verschwand in windes eile aus der Schänke. Keiner der Männer hier schien etwas bemerkt zu haben, jedenfalls schien es Annalisa so, die alles misstrauisch beobachtete. Dann sah sie wie die anderen drei Hobbits losgingen. Langsam folge sie ihnen und hörte sie flüstern. „Wir müssen Herr Frodo retten"„Du hast recht Sam, aber was könne wir tun?"  
  
„Schnappt euch irgendetwas als Waffe und dann überrumpeln wir ihn" Und so taten sie es dann auch. Gemächlich schlenderte Annalisa ebenfalls auf das Zimmer zu. Die Tür war zu doch hörte sie die aufgeregten Stimmen der Hobbits und Streicher der sie ermahnte leise zu sein. Grinsend klopfte sie an der Tür. Alles verstummte hinter der Tür, schließlich fragte Streicher durch die Tür:"Wer ist da" „Zimmerservice. Ich bringe ihnen ein Stück Schokolade für Kopfkissen."Sie konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Vorsichtig öffnete sich die Tür und einer der Hobbits streckte den Kopf hervor. Fragend sah er sie an „ich soll euch fragen ob ihr Serenity seid?" Nun hatte sie die Geduld verloren. „Natürlich wer sonst, vielleicht Sauron"  
  
Bei dem Namen sprang der Halbling erschrocken zurück und nun konnte Annalisa endlich in das Zimmer gehen. Streicher stand mit gezücktem Schwert vor ihr und knurrte:"Das ist nicht witzig und das wisst ihr." Beschwichtigend hob Annalisa die Hände und entschuldigte sich. Dann stellte er sie den Hobbits als Seherin Serenity vor.  
  
Am Späten Abend dann legten sich alle schlafen. Die Hobbits und auch Aragorn hatten ihr großzügigerweise das einzige Bett im Zimmer überlassen. Da der Trank für die Schmerzen nachließ legte sie sich dankbar ins Bett und schlief auch sofort ein. Sie hörte nicht mehr wie sich die Hobbits mit Streicher unterhielten und er sie ermahnte nun endlich auch zu schlafen. Mitten in der nacht wurden sie dann alle durch den unmenschlichen Schrei der Nazgul geweckt. Erschaudert sahen sich alle an. Annalisa, die vor schreck beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen war stöhnte vor schmerzen. Ihr Arm machte ihr noch am meisten zu schaffen und auch die Rippen waren nicht zu vergessen. Seltsamerweise hatte sie keine Probleme mit der Kopfwunde. Ihr war nicht schwindelig. Sie hätte wenigstens bei einer kleinen Platzwunde eine winzige Gehirnerschütterung erwartet, aber nichts. Ihr Schaden solle es nicht sein, sie war sogar mehr als froh darüber. So stand ihrer Reise nach Bruchtal augenscheinlich nichts im Weg. Während Streicher den Hobbits etwas über die Ringgeister erzählte stand er auf und kümmerte sich um Annalisa. Diese nahm seine Hilfe dankbar an und er nahm die verrückte Schiene von ihrem Arm. Er betastete sie und merkte, dass nichts passiert war, aber sie den Arm noch schonen müsse. Für diese Nacht gab er ihr noch mal ein Schmerzmittelchen, aber das sollte das letzte sein. Von diesem Kräutern konnte man sehr schnell süchtig werden und das wollte er nicht riskieren. So erklärte er ihr es auch, bevor sie wieder in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf fiel. Die Hobbits wollten sofort wissen was mit ihr passiert sei, doch Streicher erzählte ihnen, dass Lady Serenity von üblen Schurken überfallen wurde und deswegen verletzte sei. Danach gingen sie alle schlafen, immer noch mit dem schreckliche Schrei der Ringgeister im Kopf.  
  
Am nächsten morgen wurde Annalisa von dem starken Kaffeegeruch wach. Die haben hier Kaffee, dachte sie schwärmerisch und glaubte fast zu träumen, als zwei Hobbits die sich als Merry und Pippin rausstellten ihr Frühstück ans Bett brachten. Auf ihre frage was denn los sei antworteten sie mit einem fröhlichen lachen:"Wir werden heute noch aufbrechen um nach Bruchtal zu gehen. Dort können sie Frodo die Last abnehmen und wir werden ganz viele Elben sehen." Annalisa erinnerte sich an die Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Film, deswegen fragte sie nach dem treffen der reisenden Elben, doch die beiden Hobbits sahen sie nur verwirrt an und fragten sie ob sie Fieber habe. Sie schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf und bat die beiden raus, da sie sich umziehen und frisch machen wolle. Schnell verschwanden die beiden. Seufzend stand sie auf und erblickte im Spiegel eine total zerrupfte und übernächtigte Annalisa. Mit ein paar schnellen Handgriffen versuchte sie schnell ihre Harre zur richten, gab aber nach einiger zeit auf, da es ein unmögliches unterfangen war. Der Kaffee roch so gut, dass sie nicht länger wiederstehen konnte. Die Hobbits hatten ihr auch etwas Brot und Käse mitgebracht, was sie mit Heißhunger verschlang. Danach zog sie sich um, wenn man das so nennen kann. Sie zog die Waldläuferkleidung aus, nur um zu merken, dass sie gar nichts anderes hat, und es wieder anzuziehen. Davor wusch sie sich aber noch provisorisch mit einem Lappen der in einer Wasserschale hing. Fertig ging sie wieder in die Schankstube. Man merkte sofort, dass es früh am morgen war. Überall lagen noch schlafende Männer, die es nicht mehr geschafft hatten nach hause zu gehen. An einem Tisch an einem Fenster saßen die vier Hobbits und Streicher. Alle vier waren dabei sich den Magen voll zu schlagen. Deswegen hatten sie ihr wohl was gebracht, damit sie auch noch was abbekäme, bei dem Hunger den die haben müssen, dachte Annalisa amüsiert. Streicher sah sie hilflos an. Anscheint hielt das sein Geldbeutel nicht mehr länger aus. Sie kam mit großen Schritten auf den Tisch zu und sprach erfreulich:"Lasst uns losgehen, ich bin fertig, packt die Reste ein ich will los, außerdem habt ihr schon genug gegessen." Und schon drehte sie sich wieder um und ging aufs Zimmer. Um ihren Worten Nachdruck zu geben zog sie sich den Mantel an und sah sich im Raum um. Sie hatte keine Dinge die sie mitnehmen müsse. Ihre alte Kleidung brauchte sie eh nicht mehr und sonst hatte sie nichts materielles dabei gehabt. Schnell lief sie wieder in die Schänke und staunte nicht schlecht, dass die Hobbits und auch Streicher fertig vor ihr standen. Zwar waren die Hobbits immer noch am kauen, doch wurde ihr die große Verantwortung für das essen erteilt. Kurz gesagt, sie trug den Rucksack mit den Essensachen. Nun konnte es losgehen. Vollgepackt und mit einem Pferd, Lurtz, das wusste Annalisa ja, gingen sie los, aus Bree hinaus und immer weiter in die tiefen Wälder und Felder von Mittelerde. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie einigermaßen heil ankommen würden zweifelte sie zwischenzeitlich an Streichers Orientierungssinn. Ihr war es nicht geheuer wie er durch die Wälder ging und immer rum schnüffelte, als ob er den Weg riechen könne. Das erinnerte sie ziemlich an Gollum und dieser vergleich war mehr als nur gemein, das wusste se selber, wie konnte sie den armen Gollum nur mit Aragorn vergleichen. Sie schmunzelte. Solche Sprüche hatte sie oft von Patricia zu hören bekommen. Oft schien es so als könne Patricia niemanden aus Mittelerde leiden, denn auf jeden hakte sie rum. „Hoffentlich treffen wir uns bald wieder, Patricia. Ich vermisse dich.", dachte sie im stillen und wanderte weiter in Richtung Bruchtal.  
  
Ende Kapitel 9 


	10. Kleidung in Bruchtal

To Pray, Jupp ich bin die Azrael aus Was Geht jetzt? Ist das so auffällig???? Ich habe jetzt wieder etwas mehr Zeit und werde ganz schnell weiter schreiben.  
  
To Nachtschatten: Das böse hat auch eine kleine eingebildete Ader lach Man muss doch wissen, ob die böse Frisur sitzt und ob man auch richtig böse grinzt  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Elrond trat unaufgefordert in den Raum. Das Patricia vor dem großen Spiegel saß quittierte er nur mit seiner üblichen Augenbraue-Nach-Oben-Zieh-Aktion. „Hat der ach so erhabene Lord noch nie etwas von anklopfen gehört? Das ist aber gar nicht freundlich, ich hätte hier genauso gut nackt rumlaufen können."Sie beobachtete ihn durch den Spiegel. Elrond ließ sich nicht von ihren frechen Worten aus der ruhe bringen. Er hatte es einigermaßen geschafft seine beiden Söhne vernünftig zu erziehen, da würde er doch mit so einer kleinen Göre fertig werden.  
  
„Erstens ist dies hier mein Haus und ich kann in alle Zimmer nach belieben gehen, auch ohne anzuklopfen. Zweitens bezweifele ich, dass ihr irgendetwas zu bieten hätte, das ich nicht schon gesehen hätte oder das mich aus der Fassung bringen würde.", kühl sah er sie an. „Ok, das war gut gekontert, dass muss ich schon zugeben. Für einen hohen der Noldor nicht schlecht. Ich muss schon sagen, ich beherrsche mich gerade euch nicht irgendeine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen, schließlich will ich nicht riskieren aus euerm Haus geworfen zu werden. Glaubt aber nicht ich würde mich wegen euch versuchen zu benehmen. Das ist purer Egoismus."Sie stand auf und sah den Herrn von Bruchtal erwartungsvoll an. Sie würde es nicht lange aushalten nett freundlich oder dergleichen zu sein, aber bis sie die endgültige Bestätigung für ihr hier bleiben hatte, musste sie sich wohl oder übel anstrengen hier nicht allzu negativ aufzufallen. Sie nahm sich zusammen und lächelte Elrond an. Dieser trat überrascht einen Schritt zurück und sah sie misstrauisch an. „Ich traue euch nicht. Ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, aber ich kenne Mädchen wie ihr es seid. Die letzte war hier vor knapp 2000 Jahren. Es war schrecklich.  
  
Sie hat uns das leben zur Hölle gemacht, nur weil Legolas zu dieser Zeit noch ein kleines Kind war und ihre seltsamen Gefühle nicht erwiderte. Sie wollte ihn anscheint heiraten, aber er war noch ein Kind und sie nur ein Mensch0."Patricia sah ihn verdutzt an, sie war also nicht die erste die hier gelandet sei. Neugierig fragte sie:"Keine Angst, ich würde mir lieber selbst die Augen ausstechen, die Zunge rausschneiden und sie danach selber essen, bevor ich auch nur freiwillig den Gedanken an Legolas richten würde. Seid beruhigt. Aber sagt wie hieß den das Mädchen, dass so fanatisch hinter Legolas her war??" „Mary-Sue", war seine antwort.  
  
Nun konnte Patricia sich nicht mehr beherrschen und fing laut an zu lachen. Eine Mary-Sue war vorher hier gewesen und war gescheitert, weil ihr angebeteter Legolas noch ein kleines Kind war. Hey die Geschichte kenn ich doch, dachte sie, irgendwo habe ich schon so eine im Internet gelesen. Zu Elrond sagte sie:"das tut mir ehrlich leid. Warum habt ihr nicht versucht sie loszuwerden?" Elrond schaute sie mit einem leidenden Ausdruck in den Augen an."So schnell wird man Mädchen wie dich nicht los. Egal was wir versucht hatten, sie wurde zwar misstrauisch, aber sie schaffte es immer aus jeder gefährlichen Situation zu entkommen. Mit purem Glück. Auf einmal stellte sich heraus, dass sie angeblich eine der prophezeiten sei.........." „........und wahrscheinlich konnte sie mit ihrem Gesang alle Welt verzaubern und alle Männer schmachteten ihr nach, doch sie konnte nur an ihren Legolas denken.", vollendete sie Elronds Satz. Er sah sie überrascht an und nickte nur langsam. „Wie schon gesagt, ich kann euch beruhigen, ich hege kein Interesse an Legolas. Ich verdrehe auch nicht allen Kerle die Köpfe oder habe irgendwelche besonderen Fähigkeiten. Für die Prophezeiung kann ich nichts, aber ich bin eine miserable Sängerin, ich kann alleine zehnstimmig singen. Ich bin ein normales Mädchen." Elronds Gesicht hatte sich wieder in eine eisige Maske verwandelt, doch glaubte Patricia ein belustigtes funkeln in seinen Augen zu sehen.  
  
„Ich lasse euch jetzt alleine. Ich muss diese ganzen Erkenntnisse erst einmal überdenken. Falls ihr einen Wunsch habt, so müsst ihr nur an diesem Band ziehen, schon erscheint ein, euch zugeteiltes, Dienstmädchen. Sie wird euch auch noch etwas zu essen und Kleidung bringen. Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme nacht in Imladris."Bevor er sich umwand um zu gehen rief Patricia ihn zurück. „Sagt mal, habt ihr eigentlich irgendwo Verwandte in anderen Dimensionen. Ihr erinnert mich an jemanden. Kennen sie eine Mr. Smith??", sie fing an zu kichern. Elrond schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging einfach, Nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte fing Patricia an laut zu lachen." Elrond.........lach..................und Mr. Smith......prust..........das ist wie Lucius Malfoy..... nichtmehreinkrieg"  
  
Nachdem Patricia Lucius Malfoy das erste mal im Kino gesehen hatte, vertrat sie die Meinung, dass er aussah wie Elrond nur in blond und hässlicher. Das zog so manche Diskussionen mit Annalisa nach sich.  
  
Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte nahm sie Anlauf um auf das große Bett zu springen. Leider besaß sie nicht einen funken an Koordination oder Körperbeherrschung. Das hatte zufolge, dass sie zwar genügend Anlauf hatte, aber mit dem Kopf mit voller wucht an der andere Seite des Bettes an die Wand zu krachen. Wimmernd hielt sie sich die Hände an den Kopf und sie meinte schon zu spüren, dass eine überdimensionale Beule wächst. „So was kann auch nur mir passieren. Scheiße, das tut weh. Wie kann das denn so schmerzen, da ist doch nichts drin außer Stroh und Luft.", jammerte sie und sprang durchs Zimmer in der Hoffnung durch das hüpfen würden sich die schmerzen verringern, was natürlich nicht der Fall war. Aber es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen sich ruhig hinzulegen und den Kopf zu kühlen. Warum einfach wenn es kompliziert geht. Ihr brauchte man es nicht mit Logik zu kommen. In ihrem Kopf herrschten eigene Gesetzte und die hatten nicht viel mit der realität zu tun.  
  
Schließlich legte sie sich dann doch hin und schloss die Augen um sich ein bisschen zu beruhigen. In Gedanken schweifte sie ab und dachte über die letzten Ereignisse nach. Sie war in Mittelerde gelandet, hatte sich mit den Elben angelegt, ihr Auto gefunden und mit Elladan rumgeknutscht. Und nun lag sie hier in einem übergroßen Bett in Imladris. Und trotz der Tatsache, dass diese Betten wirklich groß waren hatte sie es geschafft sich den Kopf mit voller wucht anzuschlagen. Das atte nichts mit Glück oder so zu tun. Patricia war manchmal noch nicht mal in der Lage sich ihren eigenen Namen zu merken. Und rechts und links konnte sie erst recht nicht auseinander halten. Wozu auch, ist doch eh dasselbe, sagte sie immer.  
  
So in Gedanken schlief sie dann auch ein und träumte sie wäre In Hogwarts gelandet und Elrond wäre dort der Schuldirektor. Seine Söhne mutierten zu Rothaarigen frechen Blagen und sie selbst wurde zur Tochter vom Oberbösen Voldemort. Ein angenehmer Traum, da sie wenigstens da mal böse sein durfte.  
  
Sie merkte nicht wie in der Zwischenzeit das von Elrond angekündigte Dienstmädchen ins Zimmer schlich und Ihr eine Platte mit essen auf den Tisch stellte. Außerdem sah sie im Kleiderschrank des Zimmer nach und vergewisserte sich, das auch genügend Kleidung für den Gast da sei. Schließlich legte sie ein wunderschönes weißes Nachthemd mit feinen silbernen Stickereien neben sie auf das Bett. Und so schnell wie sie aufgetaucht war, verschwand sie auch wieder.  
  
Als Patricia wieder aufwachte war es schon dunkel draußen und ihr Zimmer wurde nur durch eine Art Öllampe beleuchtet. Draußen hörte sie den feinen Gesang der Elben, der sie fast wieder einschlummern ließ. Doch schnell holte sie sich zurück indem sie leise ein Lied von ihrer Lieblingsband Subway to Sally sang. Der Text war reichlich makaber und trotzdem gefiel das Lied ihr.  
  
Wenn unsre Schädel einst in leere glotzen sieht man uns nicht an. Wer Sieger, wer Verlierer war, wer armer oder reicher Mann. Was wir dann sind ist ungewiss, wahrscheinlich bleibt nur Finsternis. Befrag den Teufel, frage deinen Gott.  
  
Du kannst ein Kirchediener sein mit Chorgesang und Zölibat. Als Papst die Welt bereisen gehn mit Sekretär und eignem Staat Das überm Himmel noch was sei, das ist Betrug Hochstapelei. Und schreiben sie dir auch golden Letter aus Granit Du nimmst nichts mit!  
  
Du kannst ein Börsenmakler sein mit einem Konto in der Schweiz. Du kannst ein Hausbesitzer sein, zerfressen fast von geiz. Ob du den Pfennig dreimal drehst und auf der Straße betteln gehst. Du kannst ein Säufer sein, im Mantel eine Flasche Sprit, du nimmst nichts mit.  
  
Gärtner, Lehrer, Maurer, Schreiber, Mädchenhändler, Halsabschneider Staatsanwälte, Totengräber, freier Huren Arbeitgeber Legionäre und Verräter, Biedermänner Attentäter Christ und Ketzer, Rastafari, Hindu und Dschihid Du nimmst nichts mit  
  
Schon merkte sie einen Zusammenhang mit ihrer Situation. „Hah Eric, (der Sänger von StS) von wegen man nimmt nichts mit. Anscheint bin ich gestorben, aber ich habe mein Auto dabei, das ist doch wenigstens etwas." Lachend schwang sie sich aus dem Bett. Jetzt erst merkte sie das Nachthemd neben ihr. Verwundert sah sie es sich an. Nachdem sie es näher unter die Lupe genommen hatte fasste sie es mit zwei fingern an und hielt es weit von sich entfernt während sie es aufhob und mit einem angeekelten Gesichtsausdruck in eine Art Papierkorb warf. Sie würde mal dringend mit der Modeberaterin von Bruchtal reden müssen. Wie konnten die ihr nur DAS geben. OK, sie hatte nichts gegen das Nachthemd, es sah auch einigermaßen gemütlich aus, aber es hatte einen entschiedenen Fehler. Es war W E I ß!!!!!!!!  
  
Für manche schein es oft den Eindruck zu haben, als würde Patricia diese Farbe hassen. Diese Leute lagen damit auch vollkommen richtig. Das hatte auch nichts mit ihrer leicht schwarzen Einstellung zu tun. Selbst wenn sie kein Gothic oder ähnliches sei, würde sie nie im leben etwas weißes tragen. Es war einfach nur trist und langweilig und erinnerte sie in dieser Welt umso mehr an eine bestimmte Person die sie mehr noch hasste als Legolas. Miss Ich-bin-so-blond-und-krall-mir-alles-was-königlich-ist-selbst-einen- depp-wie-aragorn. Genau, Eowyn.  
  
Warum, konnte sie ihre Abneigung nicht genau beschreiben, es war einfach eine gewisse Antipathie gegenüber der Schildmaid aus Rohan, selbst wenn sie sie noch nie in ihrem leben getroffen hatte. „Ich hoffe, dass ich das jetzt auch vermeiden kann.", dachte sie erschaudernd. Selbst nach den Filmen war Eowyn für sie immer noch die machtgeile, blonde Schnepfe, die einfach nicht das Recht hatte mit Eomer unter einem Dach zu wohnen und mit ihm verwand zu sein.  
  
„Ok, das Nachthemd ist schon mal entsorgt. Pha, eher würde ich sterben als das anzuziehen. Mal schauen was in dem Schrank ist. Vielleicht versteckt sich ja Karlsson von Dach darin und will mir erzählen, dass er der Weltbeste Ringevernichter ist."An diesem Satz kann jeder Leser erkennen das sich Patricia manchmal noch auf dem Niveau eines Kleinkindes befand. Oder sie hatte einfach eine überschäumende Fantasie. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und trat einen erschrockenen schritt zurück. In dem Schrank hingen Dutzende Kleider, eines schöner als das andere. Aber die meisten auch weißer als das andere. Gegen Kleider hatte sie ja nicht allzu viel auszusetzen und sie würde sich vielleicht auch mal überreden lassen eins anzuziehen, aber mit Sicherheit keines der weißen fetzten die da hingen. „Dann doch lieber eins in schweinchenrosa", dachte sie zähneknirschend.  
  
Schnell schlug sie die Schranktür wieder zu um sich dem Anblick von weißen Kleidern nicht länger antun zu müssen. Da das Zimmer ja schlecht beleuchtet war stolperte sie auch im nächsten Moment über etwas großes und schweres. Fluchend und auf dem Boden liegend erkannte sie das Hindernis als ihren großen Koffer.  
  
„Wozu, gottverdammte scheiße, habe ich hier einen Schrank voller Kleider, die ich nutzen soll und bekomme weiße Nachthemden geliefert, wenn ich doch meine eigene Kleidung hier habe. Scheiß auf Kleiderordnung oder ähnliches. Ich werde meine Klamotten tragen, basta."  
  
Schon öffnete sie ihren Koffer und holte ihr Kostbarstes Gut hervor. Ein schwarzes langes Nachthemd aus Satin. Ein Geschenk ihres Exfreundes, das einzige was er je vernünftiges in die Beziehung gebracht hatte. Doch das störte sie nicht mehr, einzig und allein das Nachthemd zählte. Das man Menschen mit Kleinigkeiten glücklich machen kann ist ja klar, aber Patricia musste nur in das Nachthemd schlüpfen und schon konnte ihr keiner mehr was, denn sie stand weit über allem. Annalisa hatte das Ding schon nach versteckten Drogen untersucht, konnte aber nichts finden. Mit dem Nachthemd und dem großen Wunsch morgen zu duschen oder zu baden schlüpfte sie zurück ins Bett und schlief auch sofort wieder ein.  
  
Ende Kapitel 10 


	11. Das Problem mit dem essen

Kapitel 11:  
  
„Noch fünf Minuten Mama, ich will noch nicht aufstehen."Grummelnd dreht sie sich um und kuschelte sich wieder in die schöne weiche decke. Das Dienstmädchen aus Imladris sah sich hilflos um. Schon seit einer halben stunde versuchte sie das Mädchen zu wecken, aber es blieb bis jetzt immer erfolglos. Die Sonne würde gleich aufgehen und das hieß, dass das Frühstück sei vorbei. Hier in Bruchtal stand man immer sehr früh auf, da Elben ja nicht viel schlaf benötigen. Doch für Patricia galten diese regeln nicht. Sie war die wohl schlimmste Langschläferin auf der Welt und vor 12 Uhr brauchte man einen Presslufthammer um sie zu wecken, oder eine Weck- erprobte Annalisa. Doch die zaghaften Versuche der Elbin waren erfolglos.  
  
Hilfesuchend wand sie sich an die Zimmertür, an der gerade Elladan und Elrohir erschienen. Ihr Vater hatte ihnen aufgetragen nach Patricia zu sehen, da sie nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war. Was sie sahen ließ sie breit grinsen. Patricia lag in der Decke eingemummelt und regte sich nicht. Sie lag da wie tot und nur durch die Fähigkeiten der Elben konnten sie die Atembewegungen sehen. Das Dienstmädchen wirkte mehr als hilflos und sah beide ratlos an. Elladan winkte nur mit der Hand und sie verschwand sofort. Irgendwie tat ihr das Mädchen nun leid. Von den beiden geweckt zu werde, würde bestimmt keinen Spaß machen.  
  
Elladan sah nun endlich seine Chance sich an ihr zu rächen. Das mit dem Kuss nahm er ihr immer noch übel, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass sie dadurch seinen Respekt erworben hatte. Es gab bis jetzt keine Elbin und erst recht kein Menschenmädchen, dass ihm wiederstehen konnte, wenn sie schon so weit waren. Er bekam sie alle rum, nur sie schien wiederstandsfähig zu sein, oder sie war einfach nur ne gute Schauspielerin, schließlich hatte er gemerkt, dass es ihr gefallen hatte. Doch das war jetzt alles nebensächlich. Langsam schlich er sich auf das Bett zu und versuchte ihr die Decke wegzuziehen. Er hatte schon einen perfekten, nicht ganz jugendfreien Plan, als er den scharfen Blick seines Bruders bemerkte. Der signalisierte ihm mit einem Blick und einer Handbewegung, dass er das sofort wieder vergessen sollte, sonst würde er ärger bekommen. Statt dessen ging er leise in angrenzende Badezimmer, wobei man sagen muss, das Elben sich ja eigentlich keine mühe machen müssen, leise zu sein, aber er wollte einfach nicht riskieren sie zu wecken, egal durch was. Er schnappte sich einen Lappen und tauchte ihn in eine kalte Schüssel mit Wasser. Elladan der dazu gekommen war schnappte sich einfach die Schüssel und stellte sie neben das Bett um Elrohir nicht misstrauisch werden zu lassen. Dieser stellte sich neben Patricia ans Bett und tropfte langsam das kalte wasser in ihr Gesicht. Patricia träumte gerade, dass sie mit Spike und Angel in einer Wüste umherwandelte und wunderte sich warum die beiden den nicht verbrannten bei dem Sonnenschein, als sie auf einmal Wasser auf dem Gesicht spürte. Dann verwandelte sich die Wüste in eine Oase, in der viele gutaussehende halbnackte Kerle badeten und sie erwartungsvoll anlächelten. Sie konnte sich ein dreckiges grinsen nicht verkneifen, was auch die beiden Zwillinge sahen. Sie sahen sich fragend an, war sie schon wach und lachte sie sie aus?? Doch nach ein paar Minuten tat sich nichts und sie beschlossen weiter zu machen. Sie ließen immer mehr Wasser auf Patricias Gesicht laufen, die nun träumte zu ertrinken. Den Elben dauerte es einfach zu lange und so schmiss Elrohir ihr den Lappen voller Wasser ins Gesicht. Patricia schreckte mit einem lauten schrei aus dem Traum auf, sprang aus dem Bett, die Elben konnten gerade noch ausweichen. Da sie sich aber so in der decke eingewickelt hatte, stolperte sie und flog auf den Boden. Sich mühsam aufrappelnd sah sie sich um und versuchte die Situation zu realisieren.  
  
Nachdem sie wieder stand und die beiden Elben sah wurde es ihr sofort klar. Doch bevor sie auch nur irgendetwas unternehmen oder sagen konnte, schnappte sich Elladan mit einer, für Patricias Augen zu schnelle Bewegung, die volle Wasserschüssel und schüttete alles auf Patricia. Diese fuhr zusammen und erschauderte, wegen des kalten Wassers, doch dann sah sie die beiden nur entgeistert an. Dann tat sie etwas was in jedem schlechten Film passiert. Sie schrie laut auf. Sie schrie sich fast die Lunge aus dem hals und holte nicht eine Sekunde Luft, sondern schrie und schrie. Erstarrt starrten die beiden sie an, nicht mal in der Lage sich die Ohren zu zuhalten. Nach Sekunden des Schreckens warf sich Elrohir auf Patricia und versuchte ihr den Mund zu zuhalten. Das hatte ihnen auch grad noch gefehlt, dass sie ganz Bruchtal zusammen schrie und die beiden womöglich ärger bekommen würden. Doch es war für eine Rettung schon zu spät. Mit lautem krachen wurde ihre Tür aufgestoßen und ein reichlich verwirrter Glorfindel und ein extrem aufgebrachter Elrond stürmten samt der ganzen Bevölkerung von Bruchtal herein. Elrond erkannte die Situation mit einem Blick. Er sah Elladan wie erstarrt vor einem nassen Bett stehen, mit einer leeren Wasserschüssel in den Händen und Elrohir saß auf dem Menschenmädchen, die ebenfalls klatschnass war, und versuchte ihr den Mund zu zuhalten. Anscheint wollte sie sich gerade wehren, doch durch ihr auftreten blieb sie mitten in den Bewegungen stehen. Entsetzt sahen alle drei zur Tür.  
  
Glorfindel hatte sich mittlerweile umgedreht und alle Elben außer Arwen und Erestor aus dem Zimmer geschickt und die Tür zu gemacht. Schweigend sahen sich die beiden Parteien an. Schließlich räusperte sich Patricia. Dadurch merkte Elrohir, dass er immer noch auf ihr saß und ihr den Mund zu hielt. Schnell sprang er von ihr runter und stellte sich neben Elladan, dieser ließ langsam die Schüssel sinken und stellte sie leise auf den Boden. Patricia setzte sich hustend und keuchend auf. „Elben sind echt keine leichtgewichte. Ich hatte schon Menschen auf mir sitzen, die waren leichter als dieser Elb hier.", dachte sie grummelnd. Langsam stand sie auf und strecke ihre müden Knochen. Die Elben hatten immer noch nichts gesagt sondern standen nur mit eiserner Miene an ihren Plätzen und starrten sich gegenseitig an. Die Zwillinge hatten ihren Kopf leicht gesenkt und warteten auf eine Standpauke von ihrem Vater oder einem Wutausbruch von dem Opfer. Patricia hatte aber nicht wirklich Lust sich schon so am frühen morgen zu streiten oder ärger zu machen, sie hatte schließlich noch den kompletten Tag zeit dafür. Die beiden taten ihr auch irgendwie leid. Sie wusste wie es war auf frischer tat ertappt zu werden und wenn man dann noch Elrond als Vater hat, kann das nur ärger geben. Sie kratze sich am Kopf und grinste die umstehenden an. „Morgen alle zusammen. Ist das nicht ein wunderbarer Morgen. Ich wollte schon immer mit einer kalten Dusche aufwachen, da wird man richtig fit von. Solltet ihr aus mal versuche,. Ihr wirkt so verspannt." Dann ging sie zu ihren Koffern, wobei jeder ihrer Schritte wie in einem Schwimmband auf den Fließen klatschte. Während sie in ihrem Koffer nach vernünftigen Sachen für den Tag wühlte, schickte Elrond seine Söhne mit den Worten „In der Bibliothek"aus dem Raum. Erestor folgte ihnen um sicher zugehen, dass sie nicht wegliefen. Dann wand sich Elrond wieder an Patricia die freudestrahlend ihr Lieblings T-Shirt aus dem Koffer zog. Schnell wand sie sich um, als er anfing mit ihr zu reden. „Erst einmal wünsche ich euch ebenfalls einen guten Morgen. Ich muss mich für meine beiden Söhne entschuldigen, sie denken oftmals nicht an die Konsequenzen ihres tuns, aber dass musst ihr ja von euch selber kennen. Wenn ihr euch beeilt, bekommt ihr noch etwas von dem Frühstück, waschen müsst ihr euch ja nicht mehr." Bei diesen Worten fing Arwen leise an zu kichern, verstummte aber als sie Patricias bedrohlichen Blick sah und sie flüstern hörte:"Sei doch still!"  
  
Schnell drehte sie sich um und ging aus dem Raum. Noch nie war jemand so bösartig zu ihr gewesen, sie war doch immer nett und freundlich, sie verstand das junge Mädchen nicht. Sie hatten nicht mal miteinander geredete und trotzdem schien sie etwas gegen sie zu haben. Aber so etwas konnte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, irgendwann würde sie sie zur rede stellen. So konnte man keine Elbenprinzessin behandeln.  
  
Elrond sah seiner Tochter nach und betrachtete Patricia stirnrunzelnd. „Könnt ihr eigentlich nicht einmal nett sein, ich wüsste nicht was meine Tochter euch getan hat. Aber egal, das ist eine Sache zwischen euch. Es war sehr nobel von euch so zu tun als würde euch das alles nichts ausmachen, um meine beiden Söhne etwas zu entlasten, doch sie werden nicht über ihre Strafe hinweg kommen. Für euch überlege ich mir auch noch etwas. Jetzt beeilt euch." Und schon war er wieder weg. Glorfindel stand immer noch an der Tür und starrte sie an. „Was?? Wollt ihr mir auch noch was sagen? Ansonsten würde ich mich gerne anziehen und das ohne das ihr mir zuschaut, Herr Ich-töte-hilflose-Balroks-nur-weil-sie- angeblich-zu-den-bösen-gehören."Sie sah ihn verächtliche an. Doch er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „ Ihr müsst euch nicht einmal ausziehen, damit ich etwas sehe, durch das Wasser hatten wir alle einen schönen Vorgeschmack was ihr unter eurer Kleidung verbergt. Mal sehen wann ihr uns mehr zeigt."Schnell wich er der Schüssel aus, die Patricia mit einer schnellen Bewegung und mit einem lauten schrei auf ihn warf. Laut lachend verließ er ihr Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dort stand Patricia wutschnaubend und sah nach unten. Erst jetzt begriff sie was gemeint war. Durch das Wasser lag ihr eh schon enges Nachthemd hauteng an und zeigte jede Kurve an ihrem Körper. Entsetzt wurde sie rot, als sie sich so im Spiegel betrachtetet. Sie dreht sich. Wendete sich. Besah sich von hinten. Von der Seite Und schließlich von vorne bis sie anfing zu jammern:"Bor ich habe so eine fetten Arsch. Und alle habe es gesehen. Aber der ist ja eh so fett, den kann man gar nicht verstecken, nicht mal in einer Horde Orks."Brummig fing sie weiter an ihren Allerwertesten zu beschimpfen und zu beleidigen und führte beinahe schon ein Gespräch mir ihrem Po, während sie das nun ekelig Nasse Nachthemd vom Körper pellte. Das war erst mal nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. Sorgfältig hing sie es über einen Pfosten ihres Bettes. Dann zog sie schnell ihr Lieblings Oberteil und einen kurzen schwarzen Rock an. Wie wahrscheinlich alle schon ahnen, war das Oberteil ebenfalls schwarz. Es war ein schlichtes T-Shirt, das einzige sehenswerte waren die Sicherheitsnadeln, die am Rücken einige Schlitze zusammen hielten. Es sah schon reichlich seltsam aus, als wäre sie in dem T-Shirt ausgepeitscht worden und hatte es versucht zu flicken, doch das war egal. Schuhe zog sie keine an. Es war so warm draußen, und das merkte man, da es keine wirklich unterschied zu draußen und drinnen gab. Alle Räume waren offen und man konnte mit einem schritt draußen im Garten laufen. Auf schminke hatte sie keine Lust, sie wollte die Elben nicht sofort schocken. Ihre haare versuchte sie mit einem Handtuch zu trocknen und etwas herzurichten, was ihr aber bei ihren Haaren wie immer missling. Sie fielen ihr wie immer lang und wirr um den Kopf. Kurzerhand schnappten sie sich ein Zopfgummi und machte sich die wohl langweiligste und ätzendste Frisur aller Zeiten. Einen Dutt.  
  
So gefeit ging sie auf den Flur hinaus, der kein wirklicher Flur war, sondern ein gang, mehr draußen als Drinnen, der mit großen Säulen umrahmt wurde. Es war schwer hier eine Definition von drinnen und draußen zu machen. Sie sah nach rechts (zwar sah sie nach links, aber das ist hier nebensächlich, für sie war es rechts) und nach links (was dann logischerweise rechts war.) und ging gefrustet wieder ins Zimmer. Soweit kommt's auch noch, dass sie sich verlaufen würde, bei ihrem Orientierungssinn. Sie zog an dem Band, dass neben der Tür hing und wartete auf das erscheinen des Dienstmädchens. Diese tauchte auf einmal hinter ihr auf. Erschrocken quiekte Patricia auf. „Gott verdammt. Wo kommst du denn her?" „Ich komme aus euerm Badezimmer, dort habe ich alles für ein bad nach dem Frühstück vorbereitet."Ihre stimme hatte einen wunderschönen klang, als würde Maiglöckchen im Wind singen. „Was denkst du denn da Patricia, diese Elben sind ein falscher Umgang. Bald wirst du noch Poethisch.", dachte sie. Die Elbin lenkte sie wieder von den Gedanken ab. „Mein Name ist Rumenea. Lord Elrond bat mich als Dienerin da zu sein. Ich soll mich um euch kümmern, damit euch an nichts fehlt. Was wünscht ihr von mir Herrin?" „Oh bitte, nennt mich nicht Herrin. Ich bin Patricia, oder Azrael, wie ihr wollt." Erschrocken sah die Elbin sie an. „Azrael??? Doch nicht etwa die Prophezeite Lady Azrael??" Patricia verdrehte genervt die Augen, nickte dann aber doch. Was hatten die hier alle mit ihrer blöden Prophezeiung. „Ist doch egal. Ich würde gerne in den Speisesaal etwas essen. Könnt ihr mich hinbringen. Leider kenne ich mich hier nicht aus." Rumenea verbeugte sich und sah sie entschuldigend an „Es tut mir sehr leid, Lady Azrael, aber es gibt kein Frühstück mehr. Seht ihr denn nicht, dass die Sonne schon aufgegangen ist. Um diese Zeit gibt es kein Essen mehr." Patricias Magen knurrte auf ihre Erklärung. Sie schnappte sich aufgebracht den Arm von Rumenea und zog sie aus dem Zimmer. „Das wollen wir sehen, ob es hier nicht zu essen gibt. Wo geht es hin?", fragte sie nachdem sie die arme Elbin hinter sich herzog. Rumenea schüttelte sich ab drehte sich schnell um und lief mit den Worten „Folgt mir" In die andere Richtung. Schnell lief Patricia ihr hinterher, zu groß war das Risiko sie zu verlieren. Nach ein paar Metern und etlichen Kreuzungen an denen sie abbogen, gab Patricia es auf sich den Weg zu merken. Außerdem musste sie sich zu sehr drauf konzentrieren Rumenea nicht zu verlieren. Diese lief in ihren Augen sehr schnell, Patricia musste zwei schritte für einen von ihren machen. Schnell war sie aus der Puste, doch das stillte nicht ihren Hunger. Den Speisesaal erkannte sie sofort. Es war ein langer und weiter Raum. Irgendwie erinnerte er sie an die Große Halle in Hogwarts, nur das hier eine normale Decke vorhanden war. Sie roch etwas zu essen und war sich nun sicher, hier etwas zu bekommen. Doch während sie sich umsah entdeckte sie nur leere Tische und nicht einen brocken zu essen. Frustriert lehnte sie sich an sie Wand und starrte den großen Essenfreien Speisesaal an. Vorsichtig fing Rumenea wieder an zu sprechen. „ Ich habe es euch doch gleich gesagt. Aber wenn ihr Hunger habt, ich habe euch gestern Abend eine Schüssel mit Früchten ins Zimmer gestellt, die könnt ihr doch esse."Aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen bekam Patricia nach diesem Satz extreme Kopfschmerzen.  
  
Ende Kapitel 11 


	12. Auf der Wetterspitze oder Annalisas Date...

Kapitel 12  
  
Fußball ist unser leben lalala Fußball ist unser textvergessen Falls euch schon aufgefallen ist, ich bin ein Fußballfan und ich begehe hier eine Todsünde. Ich schreibe an meiner Geschichte weiter OBWOHL gerade Deutschland gegen Tschechien spielt. Ich hoffe doch das sie gewinnen und weiterkommen. Ich widme deswegen dieses Kapitel der deutschen Nationalelf und auf das sie weiterkommen und nicht Holland!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IhrAntiHolländischePhaseBekomm  
  
Es waren mehrere tage vergangen und Annalisa hatte das Gefühl als würden ihr Füße jeden Moment abfallen. Sie hatte es aufgegeben Streicher zu fragen wie lange es noch dauern würde, da er schon bei den Hobbits langsam die Nerven verlor. Die hatten es nämlich auch nicht leicht mit ihren kurzen Beinen, wenn Streicher und Annalisa normal liefen mussten die vier kleinen schon fast rennen. Außerdem machten sie sich alle sorgen um Frodo der sich immer mehr zurück zog. Die Hobbits waren Annalisa gegenüber immer noch etwas misstrauisch, was aber nur daran lag, dass sie ein Mädchen war und ihrer Meinung waren Mädchen nicht zu gebrauchen bei Abenteuern. An einem Abend machten sie den Fehler diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen, doch Annalisa konterte ruhig:"Als wenn kleine Hobbits besser geeignet sind." Seitdem hatte nicht mehr viel mit den Halblingen geredet, aber auch mit Streicher sprach sie kaum. Die meiste Zeit lief sie entweder ganz hinten oder weit vorne und schwelgte in Gedanken. Die meisten waren nicht gerade jugendfrei das sie sich in langweiligen Momenten etwas Abwechslung wünschte, selbst wenn es ne heiße Liebesnacht mit Aragorn wäre.  
  
Sie hatte aufgehört die Tage zu zählen, doch endlich kamen sie an einen Punkt, den sie kannte. Sie erreichten die Wetterspitze. Bei ihrem Anblick fröstelte es Annalisa da sie genau wusste was dort passieren würde. Doch, so hatte sie sich geschworen, sie würde sich nicht einmischen und den groben lauf der Geschichte verhindern. So legte sie sich auch etwas weiter abseits der Hobbits um wenigstens so tun zu könne, als würde sie schlafen und nichts merken. Doch der liebe Aragorn machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. „Lady Serenity, darf ich euch kurz sprechen?"Sie ließ die Hobbit alleine über das Abendessen lamentieren und ging zu ihm. „Was kann ich für euch tun, Streicher?", fragte sie. „Ich werde mich ein bisschen in der Gegend umschauen. Es ist gefährlich um diese Zeit, es wird bald dunkel. Ich hoffe, dass sich meine Vermutung nicht bestätigt, aber ich glaube dunkle Diener des Bösen verfolgen uns. Bitte habt ein Auge auf die Hobbits und haltet sie von Dummheiten ab. Hier ist ein Schwert für euch, falls der schlimmste Fall eintritt und ihr euch verteidigen müsst."Er reichte ihr ein, für Annalisas Augen, großes und schweres Schwert. Es sah fast so aus wie das seine, doch erkannte man, dass es aus einer Menschenschmiede stammte und nicht aus einer der Elben. Vorsichtig nahm sie das angebotene Schwert in die Hand und wog es kritisch ab. Ob sie wirklich damit umgehen könne war etwas anderes, aber sie würde ihr bestes geben ihr eigenes Leben zu verteidigen. Auch Aragorns schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, ob das die richtige Entscheidung gewesen sei. Misstrauisch sah er Annalisa zu, wie sie mit dem Schwert rumhantierte. Es sah schon ganz ordentlich aus, wenn man wie er annahm, dass sie vorher noch nie eins in den Händen gehalten hatte. Doch es blieb ihm keine Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken. Er musste los.  
  
So schnell er konnte verabschiedete er sich auch von den Hobbits und ermahnte sie keine ärger zu machen. Sie versprachen ihm das natürlich, doch Annalisa dachte sich nur:"Treudoofe Hobbits." Und zog sich mit ihrem neuen Schwert zurück. Sie hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Lust auf die nervigen Halblinge aufzupassen, sie wusste ja eh, das sie scheiße bauen würden. Zwar könnte sie alles verhindern. Wenn man davon absah, dass sie Frodo vor der verletzjung retten konnte, hatte dies aber keinen Vorteil. Außerdem wollte sie sich nicht zu stark einmischen. „Mhh, jetzt habe ich also schon mal ein Schwert, das ist höchst interessant so ein Ding in den Händen zu halten. Ich hoffe ich muss es net benutzen." Was das für ein törichter Gedanke war, merkte sie auch sofort, denn sie wollte wenigstens versuchen den Hobbit gegen die Nazgul zu helfen. Aber das hatte nicht mit Hilfsbereitschaft oder ähnlichem zu tun. Es ging ihr nur um sie Nazgul. Es gab nicht oft die Gelegenheit einen echten Ringgeist zu treffen. Sie konnte hja sicher sein, dass Aragorn sie rettet, also warum nicht einen winzigen Blick auf die neun werfen. Es war ihr schon klar, dass das ganze auch tödlich für sie enden konnte, aber was solls, dann hatte sie aber wenigstens die neun getroffen. Schließlich gab sie es auf das Schwert anzustarren und solchen Gedanken nachzujagen. Sie legte sich eine Decke auf den Boden und versuchte wenigstens ein bisschen gemütlich zu liegen um nicht einen Muskelkater zu bekommen. Das war schwerer als gedacht, der Boden war hart und steinig. Egal wie sie sich hinlegte, irgendwo piekste es sie immer. Doch nach dauernden umherwälzen schaffte sie es einzuschlafen.  
  
Geweckt wurde sie von einem der Hobbits, der wie ein verrückter an ihrer Schulter rüttelte. „Wacht auf, Lady Serenity, ihr müsst aufwachen. Wir sind in großer Gefahr, kommt wir müssen zu Wetterspitze hoch." „Jajaja, ich komme sofort. Geht ihr schon mal hoch.", grummelte sie. Sie hatte gerade so nett von ihrer Hochzeit mit Brad Pitt geträumt. Mühsam rappelte sie sich auf und erschrak. Wie von einer Tarantel sprang sie auf, als sie den unmenschlichen Schrei der Nazgul hörte. „Na toll, jetzt gibt's wohl ärger.", lachte sie. Sie schnappte sich ihren Mantel und ihr Schwert und schlendert nach oben zur Wetterspitze. Oben angekommen sah sie die schon leicht hysterisch werdenden Hobbits die zusammengepfercht im Kreis standen und ängstlich alle Seiten beobachteten. Als Merry und Pippin sie sahen schrieen sie laut auf. Zuerst dacht Annalisa es läge an ihrem plötzlichen Auftauchen, doch schon im nächsten Moment spürte sie was sie so entsetzt hatte. Hinter sich hörte sie das laute Atmen eines Nazgul. Es war mehr ein schnüffeln was sie versteinern ließ. Wie geschockt stand sie da, sie hatte sich das treffen mit den Nazgul anders vorgestellt, nicht so..................... grausig und einschüchternd. Aber was hatte sie erwartet, dass sie ein Kaffeekränzchen mit ihnen machen würde und über irgendwelchen Klatsch reden würden. Manchmal bin ich so naiv, dachte sie und lauschte weiter in die stille hinter sich. Mittlerweile waren mehrere Nazgul angekommen und umzingelten langsam die Hobbits, doch im Gegensatz zum Film, griffen sie nicht an. Plötzlich spürte sie Schwertspitze an ihrem Rücken. Jetzt ist es vorbei, dachte sie und schloss in Todeserwartung die Augen. Doch die Schwertspitze wanderte von ihrem Rücken zu ihrer Kehle. Dort verharrte. Der Nazgul der an der anderen Seite des Schwertes stand ging langsam um sie rum. Den Hobbits schien es, als wäre er überrascht sie hier zu sehen oder wenigstens verwirrt. Sie wussten nicht wie nahe sie an der Wahrheit dran waren. Er sah sie sich genau an, wie sie mit weißen Gesicht dort stand, die Augen zugekniffen und leicht zitternd. Doch sie sagte nichts, bettelte nicht um ihr leben, da er sie nicht, wie sonst bei seinen Opfer, sofort umbrachte. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt näher mit diesem seltsamen Mädchen beschäftigt, er spürte eine seltsame Aur die von ihr Ausging. Sie gehört nicht hier her und das ließ ihn stutzig werden. Doch jetzt gab es etwas wichtigeres zu tun, sein Meister wartete auf seinen edelsten Schatz. Er nahm das Schwert langsam von ihrer Kehle und steckte es wieder zurück. Die anderen Ringgeister warteten gespannt und mit gezückten Waffen bei den Hobbit. Mit einem Ruck, der Annalisa erschreckend aufschreien ließ packte er sie mit seinen groben eisernen Handschuhen an den Schultern und schleuderte sie auf einen anderen Nazgul zu. Der wollte sie schon mit einem schlag töten, doch ein lautes zischen des obersten Nazgul ließ ihn inne halten. Er steckte das Schwert schnell fest und nahm sich seinerseits Annalisas an, nachdem der Oberste ihm zu zischte:"Pass auf sie auf, wir brauchen sie wahrscheinlich noch. Wehe es krümmt ihr einer auch nur ein Haar." Annalisa immer noch gelähmt vor Schock wurde nun von dem zweiten Nazgul an den Rand der Ruine gedrängt. Seine eisernen Handschuhe legten sich schmerzhaft um ihre Arme, Aus dieser Situation würde sie nicht alleine rauskommen, das merkte sie. Die anderen Nazgul widmeten sich nun den Hobbits, die dem Schauspiel erschaudert beobachtet hatte. Nun geschah wieder alles wie im Film und Annalisa konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie versuchte sich gegen den Nazgul der sie festhielt zu wehren, doch je mehr sie zehrte um so enger wurde sein Griff. Vor Wut liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen runter. Auch wenn sie wusste, das jeden Moment Aragorn jeden Augeblick auftauchen würde, war sie von sich selbst entsetzt. Wie konnte sie es nur so weit kommen lassen, sie hatte doch Möglichkeit, Nein, die Macht, die Geschichte zu verändern, Verletzungen oder gar Tod zu verhindern. Weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht. Plötzlich hört sie den lauten Schrei eines Mannes, Aragorn, schoss ich in dem Kopf Sie waren gerettet. So einfach wie sie sich das vorgestellt hatte, wurde es aber nicht. Aragorn hatte die ganze Situation mit einem Blick erfasst. Erst attackierte er die Nazgul die die Hobbits bedrohten. Er kämpfte wie ein verbissener Löwe mit ihnen und schien auch die Oberhand zu bekommen. Mit einer Fackel setzte er die meisten in Brand, die daraufhin kreischend wegliefen. Der Nazgul der Annalisa festhielt, hielt nach einer Möglichkeit der Flucht Ausschau. Dem Mädchen durfte nichts passieren und er durfte sie nicht zurücklassen, dass wusste er. So war er gezwungen Den Rückzug anzutreten, oder besser er versuchte es. Annalisa die sich mittlerweile wieder zusammengerissen hatte, biss die Zähne aufeinander um den Schmerz zu verdrängen und schrie nach Streicher. Endlich erkannte er ihre ernste Situation und warf kurzerhand die Fackel auf den Nazgul. Der hätte es beinahe geschafft Annalisa als Schutzschild vor sich zu halten, doch die duckte sich schnell und bekam so nur das Holz der Fackel gegen den Kopf. Der Nazgul fing sofort Feuer und musste sie loslassen. Annalisa nutze sofort die Situation und rannte so schnell sie konnte von ihm weg, zu Streicher, bei dem sie sich sicher hoffte. Nun waren alle Nazgul weg und man hörte nur die kläglichen schreie von Frodo. Schnell eilte Streicher zu ihm hin und kümmerte sich um seine Wunde. Die Hobbits standen alle um Frodo herum, viel zu aufgefahren von den Ereignissen. Annalisa ließ sich seufzend auf den Steinboden sinken und rieb ihren sowieso schon verletzten Arm. Der Nazgul hatte einen echt mörderischen Griff drauf. Auch ihre Schultern taten ihr weh. Eigentlich gab es kein Körperteil das sich jetzt nicht bemerkbar machte. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an eine Felswand. Mit halben Ohr verfolgte sie die Gespräche von Streicher und den Hobbits. Ihr war eh klar das nur Königskraut helfen würde und auch nicht sie ihn retten würden, sondern sie bald Hilfe bekommen würden. Mit einem hastigen Ruck wurde sie nach oben gezogen, dass sie vor schmerzen aufkeuchte. Wütend sah sie in das ebenfalls wütende Gesicht von Streicher. „Ich hatte euch doch gesagt, dass ihr aufpassen sollt. Und was macht ihr stattdessen?? Erst schlaft ihr und dann verbündet ihr euch mit den Nazgul? Ihr seid doch eine Seherin, hättet ihr das nicht verhindern können, ihr sagtet doch ihr wüsstest über alles bescheid.", schrie er sie an. Das wollte Annalisa nicht einfach so an den Kopf werfen lassen und versuchte sich zu verteidigen. „Was kann ich denn dafür? Ich bin doch nicht der Babysitter der Hobbits, oder? Außerdem habe ich mich nicht mit den Nazgul verbündet so ein Quatsch. Die haben es anscheint auch auf mich abgesehen und NEIN, das habe ich nicht vorrausgesehen"sie wurde immer hysterischer und schrie nun auch rum. „Ich kann nicht alles Herr Streicher. Selbst wenn ich die Zukunft kenne, ich kenne sie nur ohne mein beisein, vielleicht verändert sich dadurch alles. Was weiß ich. Und selbst wenn ich es gewusst hätte, es ist das Schicksal und dem kann keiner entgehen, auch IHR nicht." Wutschnaubend drehte sie sich um und ging los um ihre Klamotten zu packen. Wenn nötig würde sie auch alleine nach Bruchtal finden, aber das musste sie sich nicht wirklich weiter antun. „Kümmert euch lieber um Frodo. Er braucht unbedingt Hilfe. Ach übrigens............... MIR geht es gut."Mit diesem Worten verschwand sie und man hörte unten am sie nur einmal laut vor Wut aufschreien. Aragorn, der durch ihren Vortrag ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, kümmerte sich sofort um Frodo, auch wenn er in Gedanken bei Annalisa war. Sie hatte ihn ehrlich mit ihrer Andeutung ihm gegenüber gekränkt, doch verstand er sie. Er schickte die Hobbits schnell alle Sachen zu packen, sie müssten sofort aufbrechen um Frodo zu helfen. Wenige Minuten später standen alle unten am Fuße der Wetterspitze, marsch bereit. Annlisa hatte kein einziges Wort mehr gesagt und zog es auch den Rest des eiligen Weges vor sich zurückzuziehen und einfach nur unbeteiligt zu spielen.  
  
Sie gingen noch ein paar tage und Frodo ging es immer schlechter. Die Hobbits und Aragorn machten sich große Sorgen um ihn. Annalisa dagegen war kaum noch zu ertragen. Sie hatte seit dem Vorfall auf der Wetterspitze kein Wort mehr geredet und strafte den Waldläufer inklusive Hobbits mit Nichtbeachtung. Obwohl er sich zunehmende Sorgen um Frodo machte, besah er dies mit großer sorge. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Annlisa schmerzen hatte, ob von dem Vorfall oder noch die alten wunden, das wusste er nicht, aber es war auch egal. Er musste dringend mit ihr reden und sich entschuldigen. Inzwischen hatte er auch eingesehen, dass er ihr unrecht getan hatte. Trotzdem, wie sollte er ihr das beibringen und sie wieder zur Vernunft bringen, damit er ihre Wunden versorgen konnte. Soweit kam er aber nicht da ihn ein neues Ereignis völlig ablenkte. Annalisa saß wie immer weit weg von den anderen und versank völlig in trübsinnigen Gedanken. Streichers Worte hatten sich bei ihr im Kopf festgenistet und sie machte sich Gedanken darüber. Hatte er recht? War sie hier um all das was schief läuft verhindern? Aber damit veränderte sie die Zukunft doch. Dennoch konnte sie es sich wirklich zumuten immer zuzuschauen und alles über die Zukunft zu wissen ohne etwas zu tun und es einfach so ertragen? Es war eine Zwickmühle. Schnelle Schritte und laute Stimmen ließen sie aufhorchen. Hatte man sie endlich gefunden? Wenn ja, wer war das, Arwen wie im Film oder Glorfindel wie im Buch? Sie stand auf und schielte hinter einem Baum zu den anderen die dichtgedrängt um Frodo standen. Und nun erkannte sie auch den Neuankömmling. Es war wirklich Arwen die sich im nächsten Moment Frodo schnappte und losreiten wollte. Wie im Film stoppte Aragorn sie und die beiden fingen an Süßholzzuraspeln. Annalisa verdreht nur die Augen und starrte lieber Arwen an. Sie war wirklich wunderschön. Die erste Elbe die sie hier in Mittelerde sah. Resigniert sah sie an sich herunter. Sie musste dagegen aussehen wie der letzte Penner. „Pha, Elben. Wer braucht die schon.", murmelte sie und setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz und dachte voller Neid an Arwen. Diese hatte durch ihr feines Elbengehör Annalisa bemerkt und fragte Aragorn aus, der in kurzen Sätzen beschrieb wer sie sei. Damit stellte sie sich vorerst zufrieden. Nie würde sie es zugeben, aber sie duldete keine andere Frau in Aragorns nähe, vor allem nicht wenn sie alleine in der Wildnis unterwegs sind. Wer weiß was da alles passiert. Schnell sprang sie aufs Pferd und ritt mit Frodo im Arm los. Sie hatte nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit, lange würde der tapfere Hobbit nicht mehr durchhalten. Seufzend sah er ihnen hinterher, hoffentlich würden sie es schaffen. Den anderen Hobbits gab er die Aufgabe sich schlafen zu legen. Sie hatten noch einen längeren Weg vor sich. Nachdem er sich sicher war, dass die drei endlich schliefen stand er auf und ging zu Annalisas kleinem Lager. Die saß in ihrem Mantel eingewickelt auf den Boden und versuchte durch das Dichte Blätterdach die Sterne zu sehen. „Wir sollten reden.", find er das für ihn schwere Gespräch an.  
  
Ende Kapitel 12  
  
So, jetzt habe ich das Kapitel fertig und nun muss ich trauern. deutSCHLAND ist draußen. Wir haben gegen die Tschechen verloren........ .............wie konnte das bloß passieren?????? Bei meinem Glück wird nun Holland Europameister!!!! Ich wander aus nach Neuseeland, da gibt es hoffentlich keinen Fußball. lach 


	13. Patricia und ihr ewiger Kampf mit Glorfi...

Kapitel 13  
  
Nun war sie schon mehrere Tage hier. Hatte es aber nie geschafft pünktlich zum Frühstück zu kommen. Deswegen saß sie wie immer auf ihrem Bett und aß die Früchte die Rumenea ihr regelmäßig brachte. Sie hatte sich auch geweigert zu den anderen Essen zu gehen, da sie dort ein Kleid tragen musste. Mühsam hatte sie versucht Rumenea zu überzeugen, ein schönes, aber weißes Kleid schwarz zu färben. Rumenea war mehr als geschockt und versuchte Patricia auch nicht mehr zu überreden eins der Kleider anzuziehen.  
  
Energisch klopfte es an Patricia Tür. „Was???", wütend sprang sie aus dem Bett und stampfte auf die Tür zu. Diese wurde jedoch mit einem harten Ruck aufgestoßen und ein völlig aufgelöster Elrohir stürmte ins Zimmer. Er schaute sich schnell um, stieß Patricia an die Seite und versteckte sich unter ihrem Bett. Patricia war von dieser Aktion so überrumpelt, dass sie dazu nichts sagte und einfach nur auf ihr Bett starrte. Was sollte das denn nun, hatten diese Elben nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank, fragte sie sich. Langsam ging sie auf ihr Bett zu und sprang mit Schwung drauf. Sie glaubte ein leises stöhnen unten drunter zu hören.  
  
Gelassen nahm sie sich ihren Apfel und ihr Buch, dass sie gefunden hatte und, man glaubt, es kaum in englisch geschrieben war, und tat so als wäre nichts passiert. Leise hörte sie es von unten flüstern: „Willst du denn gar nicht wissen was das soll?" „Nö, irgendwann werde ich es eh erfahren. Wahrscheinlich hast du scheiße gebaut und nun musst du dich vor irgendjemanden verstecken, weil dieser jemand dich zu Hackfleisch verarbeiten will. Stimmt's oder habe ich wie immer recht?" Von unten hörte sie es nur leise grummeln, was sie als Bestätigung nahm. „Aber du wirst mich doch nicht etwa verraten. Egal wer gleich reinkommt, sag nicht das ich hier bin, ich bitte dich. Ich war doch auch immer nett zu dir. Elladan ist der böse Zwilling, ich bin der gute."Na wenigstens wusste sie nun welcher der beiden unter ihrem Bett lag.  
  
Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass ein nerviger Elb ihre Zeit mit versteckenspiel vergoldete. „Mal schaun", sagte sie fröhlich und widmete sich wieder dem Buch über die Geschichte von Mittelerde. Kaum hatte sie 5 Minuten später sich in das Buch gänzlich vertieft, da störte sie schon wieder jemand. Erst klopfte es an der Tür, doch da Patricia nicht im Traum daran dachte aufzumachen, kam schließlich Glorfindel unaufgefordert in den Raum.  
  
Sie sah noch nicht mal von ihrem Buch auf, konnte aber aus den Augenwinkel erkennen, dass er ziemlich wütend war. Er sah sie auf ihrem Bett sitzen und räusperte sich. Trotzdem sah sie nicht von dem Buch auf und tat so als hätte sie nichts gehört. Durch ein ärgerliches Husten versuchte er erneut ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Dies misslang ihm auch und er fragte sich endlich, ob sie es extra machte oder ob sie einfach nur beschränkt sei. Schließlich reichte es ihm und er ging schnurstracks zu ihrem Bett, nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand und baute sich wütend vor ihr auf. „Hallo, ich versuche hier mit euch zu reden, was fällt euch eigentlich ein mich zu ignorieren??" „Es freut mich für euch, dass ihr mit mir reden wollt. Wenn ich mich kennen lernen würde, würde ich auch den ganzen Tag mit mir reden wollen. Aber die Sache ist die, Herr Glorfindel, ich habe nicht das bedürftnis mit euch zu reden."Er schnaubte verächtlich und wollte gerade zu einer neuen Gemeinheit ansetzen, als sie es beide unter Patricia Bett kichern hörten. In Gedanken verdrehte sie die Augen. Wenigstens konnte sie mit Sicherheit sagen, dass sie diesmal nicht schuld war am misslingen eines Planes der Zwillinge. Er war schließlich selber Schuld.  
  
Glorfindel sah sie nun noch ärgerlicher an. „Kann es sein, werte Lady Azrael, dass sich unter euerm Bett ein Elb versteckt?? Das ist ja kaum zu glauben, ihr seid erst seit so kurzer Zeit hier und schon versteckt ihr eure Liebhaber unter dem Bett. Ich wusste ja schon immer, dass ihr eins von diesen Mädchen seid und das es nur eine frage der Zeit war, bis ihr euch einen Mann von hier krallen würdet, nur des Vergnügens willens.", er sah sie verächtlich an. Patricia wollte das nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lassen, sprang auf die Füße. (natürlich blieb sie auf dem bett stehen, denn so war sie größer als Glorfindel, was sie sichtlich genoss) „ACH JA, Herr Elb. Ihr glaubt also ich würde hier alles was auf zwei Beinen und männlich ist in mein Bett zerren! Ich bin alles andere als eine Schlampe, zwar wüsste ich nicht was euch das angeht, aber zu eurer Versicherung, ich bin JUNGFRAU!!!!!!!!!! Und falls ihr blöden Elben nicht wisst, was das heißt will ich es für die ganz dummen näher umschreiben. Natürlich so, dass ihr es auch versteht. ICH HABE MICH NOCH NIEEEEEEEEE EINEM MANN HINGEGEBEN!!!! ICH HATTE NOCH NIEEEEE SEX............................ KAPIERT????"  
  
Man hörte es unter dem Bett erschrocken japsen und dann das Geräusch von einem unterdrückten Kichern. Patricia wusste, dass sie wahrscheinlich einen Fehler gemacht hatte und das Elrohir das nicht für sich behalten würde, doch das war ihr in diesem Moment egal. In diesem Augenblick war es nur wichtig Glorfindel in die Ecke zu treiben und ihm den Gnadenstoß zu verpassen. „Aber wisst ihr was ich vermute?, sie sprang vom Bett und beobachtete Glorfindel, „Ich glaube, dass ihr das gerne so hättet. Ihr hättet es gerne, wenn ich wirklich mit jedem Kerl hier in die Kiste springen würde, dann könntet ihr euch nämlich sicher sein, dass ihr auch mal an der Reihe seid."Sie umkreiste ihn während sie redete und ihn gefährlich anstarrte. Langsam fühlte Glorfindel sich unbehaglich in seiner Haut. „Ihr seid verrückt nach mir, gebt es zu. Ihr wollt mich, seid ihr mich das erste mal gesehen habt. Keine Angst, ich mache euch keine Vorwürfe, ich kann euch sogar verstehen. Wenn ich ein so potenter Mann, wie ihr es seid, wäre und würde mich kennen lernen, glaubt ihr wirklich ich könnte mir auch nur eine Minuten wiederstehen? Das ist nur verständlich. Keiner kann mir wiederstehen, dass ist ein Naturgesetz und auch ihr könnt euch dem nicht entziehen."Nun stand sie genau vor ihm und breitete die Arme aus. „Also kommt schon, holt euch was ihr wollt. Ich weiß ihr könnt nicht anders..................." Sie lächelte ihm lasziv an und zwinkerte ihm zu. Glorfindel, der schon lange rote Ohren bekommen hatte, sah sich schnell nach einem Fluchtweg um. Er erspähte Zimmertür und verschwand mit schnellen Schritten und den Worten „Die ist doch verrückt!!!"aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Seufzend ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen. Ja, dem hatte sie es gezeigt. Schließlich fing sie laut an zu lachen. Mittlerweile war kroch Elrohir unter ihrem bett hervor und schlug sich den nicht vorhandenen Staub von der Kleidung. „Was hast du da eben mit Glorfindel gemacht?", fragte er sie ebenfalls lachend. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ehrlich. Es überkam mich einfach so. Weißt du, da wo ich herkomme nehme ich Medizin gegen solche Anfälle, doch was soll ich hier machen? Dann müsst ihr wohl mit meinen Psycho-Anfällen Leben."Sie fing an zu weinen vor lachen. „Dir ist schon klar, dass er das nicht so einfach auf sich sitzen lässt. Glaub mir, es ist nicht sehr witzig sich mit Glorfindel anzulegen." „Hey, ich habe dir gerade deinen verdammten Arsch gerettet und so dankst du mir. Weswegen war er denn überhaupt hinter dir her. Mir sagen, ich soll mich nicht mit ihm anlegen, aber selber."Sie sah ihn neugierig an. „So schlimm war es gar nicht. Ich habe mit Elladan im Wald gekämpft, wir wollten ein bisschen trainieren. Na ja, wir haben uns die ganze Zeit über Glorfindel und seine Neigungen lustig gemacht. Leider hat er uns zugeschaut und auch alles gehört. Uns blieb nur die Flucht, was aus Elladan geworden ist kann ich nicht sagen." Nun war Patricia erst richtig neugierig geworden. „Was für Neigungen?? Los sag schon, ich will es wissen, jetzt sofort." „Nein, glaub mir, dass willst du nicht."Er suchte schnell einen Weg ihr auszuweichen, da sie nun um ihn herumsprang. „Och sag doch, ich will es wissen. Egal wie schlimm es ist. Ich brauche doch etwas gegen ihn in der Hand. Jetzt sag." „Aber nur auf deine eigene Verantwortung. Er hat die Angewohnheit, wenn Menschen bei uns sind sie zu verführen..............." „Ja und, soll er doch. Ähm, du sagtest Menschen und nicht Mann oder Frau." Er stotterten und wurde rot. „Na ja, er hat ein gewisses Interesse am selben Geschlecht." „Ein schwuler Elb, ich glaube ich sterbe."Sie fing wieder laut an zu lachen und kriegte sich kaum noch ein. Ihr Lieblingsklischee hatte sich so eben erfüllt. Nun wurde Elrohir wieder selbstsicherer und wollte Patricia seinerseits verunsichern. „Glaub mir, du bist auch noch dran."Fragen sah sie ihn an, fing aber wieder an zu lachen. „Niemand bekommt mich so einfach „rum". Das ist ein unmögliches unterfangen, da ich dem männlichen Geschlecht, bis auf ein paar ausnahmen, entsagt habe." Elrohir grinste sie frech an. „Das haben noch ganz andere Mädchen gesagt und alle landeten in seinem Bett. Selbst die jungen Frauen, die dem männlichen Geschlecht mit einem Zölibat entsag hatten. Er hat da so seine Tricks." Nun wurde es Patricia aber zu bunt. „Ach Quatsch, vor dem habe ich doch keine Angst, wenn der mir zu nahe kommt bekommt er halt Schläge."Nun war es Elrohirs sie auszulachen. „Von welchen Ausnahmen sprachst du den da gerade? Das würde mich schon interessieren, welcher Kerl auf deiner Liste steht!"Patricia sah in abschätzend an. „Duuuu bist jedenfalls nicht dabei. Aber dafür dein lieber Bruder.", Sie lachte als sie sein verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, „ Aber da wäre dann noch Johnny Depp, Captain Jack Sparrow, Brad Pitt, Achilles und vielleicht noch Edward Norton. Aber ich bezweifele, dass du auch nur einen davon kennst" „Schön und gut, aber ich meinte eigentlich jemanden der für dich erreichbar ist."Er überhörte ihren aufkommenden Protest. „Sondern jemanden von hier, aus Mittelerde. Du sagst ja, du kennst und weißt alles. Außerdem habe ich mitbekommen, wie du oft über die Rohirrim gesprochen hast. Und vor allem über den dritten Feldmarschschall Eomer, Eomunds Sohn. Netter Kerl übrigens, ein bisschen verklemmt, aber nett." Wie auf Kommando fing Patricias Gesicht an zu leuchten. „Du kennst wirklich Eomer?? Erzähl mir mehr von ihm. Ist er nett? Kannst du mich ihm vorstellen??"Freudig strahlte sie ihn an. Doch Elrohir schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. „Erstens, ja er ist ein sehr netter Kerl und ein noch viel besserer Krieger. Er würde einen guten König abgeben, wenn Theoden keinen Nachfolger hätte."Innerlich lachte Patricia, wie nah er der Wahrheit doch war. „Zweitens, es wäre schwierig dich ihm jetzt vorzustellen. Überleg mal wie weit Rohan von hier entfernt ist. Außerdem muss ich dir wohl die neuste Nachricht überbringen. Eomer ist schon einer Frau versprochen. Er wird später die Tochter des Fürsten Imrahil heiraten. Leider ist mir ihr Name entfallen und deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schätzen ist es auch besser wenn ich ihn dir nicht sage. Schließlich will ich nicht riskieren, dass du dich sofort auf ein Pferd schwingst, nach Rohan reitest und irgendwelche unschuldigen Leute umbringst." „Ist es sooo auffällig wie sehr mich diese Nachricht stört?", fragte sie immer nicht mit einer enttäuschten Miene. Japp, sie war traurig. Aber was hatte sie sich erhofft? Das sie jetzt einfach mal mit den Gefährten mitgeht und dann Eomer trifft um ihn dann nach dem Ringkrieg zu heiraten. Ziemlich hohe Ziele, gestand sie sich ein. Und vor allem unwahrscheinliche. Sie wurde wieder aufmerksam als sie Elrohirs lachen hörte. Dieser stand immer noch vor ihrem Bett und hatte beobachtet wie sie ihn ihrem Bett lag und langsam in Selbstmitleid versank. Es amüsierte ihn, dass sie gehofft hatte, mit einem Mann zusammen zu kommen, den sie nie vorher getroffen hatte. Sie war wirklich seltsam. Aber schade war es schon, schließlich gab es hier nicht wenige Männer die an der Stelle des Rohirrim sein wollten um der Traum dieses Mädchens zu sein. Sie war zwar nur ein kleines und junges Menschenmädchen, doch sie hatte es den Elben hier angetan. Wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie eine starke Abneigung gegenüber seiner Schwester zeigte, was keiner so recht verstand. „Du machst dich über mich lustig.", unterbrach sie seine Gedankengänge. „Nicht wirklich. Ich wundere mich nur, wie ihr anscheint verliebt in einen Mann sein könnt, den ihr nie zuvor gesehen habt." „Oh, ich habe ihn schon gesehen, doch nie wirklich live und in Farbe. Ich sah ihn im Film. Öh, dass sind bewegliche Bilder, dass verstehst du nicht. Daher habe ich auch all mein Wissen."Er runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Du solltest nicht so offen über dein Wissen reden. Dir ist schon klar das du deswegen Probleme bekommen könntest. Wenn Sauron das rausbekomme.............."„Jajaja, ich weiß. Ich werde es nieee wieder erwähnen. Aber jetzt verschwinde, bevor ich Glorfindel rufe, damit er sich erinnert, weswegen er hier so reingestürmt kam und dich fertig macht." Lachend drehte er sich um. „Dafür müsste er mich erst mal kriegen!"  
  
„Das geht schneller als du denkst.", ertönte die Stimme von Glorfindel von der Tür. Erschrocken sahen beide zu ihm. Anscheint hatte er sich wieder eingekriegt, dich versah er Patricia mit einem echt üblen bösen Blick. Elrohir hatte mittlerweile die an irgendeinem Ding an der Wand rumgespielt und der große Spiegel in Patricias Zimmer schwang mit einem quietschen zu Seite. Schnell schlüpfte Elrohir in den Geheimgang und lief weg. Glorfindel sprang hinterher, aber nicht ohne Patricia zu zu rufen. „Wir sprechen uns noch."Schon schwang der Spiegel an seinen Richtigen Platz. „Bor, ein Geheimgang. So etwas gibt es hier. Wie geil."Nun hatte sie aber genug von all dem Trubel und kuschelte sich gemütlich in ihr Bett. Sie hatte keine Lust noch groß was zu machen, auch zum Essen war sie einfach zu faul. Schnell sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und klingelte an der komischen Dienerklingel. Ein paar Minuten später kam auch schon Rumenea und fragte nach ihren Wünschen. Patricia wollte ein schönes heißes Band nehmen um sich so richtig zu entspannen. Das bekam sie auch. Und ohne das sie es wirklich merkte neigte sich auch dieser Tag schon dem Ende zu. Sie zog sich ein langes T-Shirt von sich an. Das Nachthemd war ihr einfach zu schade, wer weiß was noch passieren würde. Dann legte sie sich ins Bett und nahm sich fest vor, ab morgen mal öfters ihr Zimmer zu verlassen, um soziale Kontakte zu knüpfen, wie ihre Pädagogiklehrerin immer gesagt hatte.  
  
Am nächsten morgen wachte sie tatsächlich vor dem Sonnenaufgang auf. Dies nahm sie als Zeichen um das erste mal zum offiziellen Frühstück mit den Elben zu gehen. Sie hatte sich ja am Tag zuvor vorgenommen hier ein bisschen mehr rumzukommen und das schloss leider auch ein, dass sie sich etwas zurückhalten musste und sich wohl oder übel anpassen sollte. Wieder langsam knurrig werdend, denn sie war ein schrecklicher Morgenmuffel, holte sie ein Kleid hervor. Aber es war kein Kleid aus dem Schrank, eins der Elben, sondern ihr eigenes Abschlussballkleid. Sie trug es öfters mit einem T-Shirt drüber, da es dann aussah wie ein schöner Rock. Es war aus schwarzem Samt und schmiegte sich perfekt an ihren Körper. Es hatte dünne Träger und ihr Ausschnitt sah wirklich verboten aus. Das war einer der gründe für ein T-Shirt, doch diesmal wollte sie es lassen. Sie holte noch schnell eine Kette mit einem schwarzen Runenzeichen und Ohrringe aus ihrer Tasche. Schminken wollte sie sich nicht. Es war schon aufwand genug für ein normales Frühstück. Das Kleid reichte bis zum Boden, so das sie auch höhere Schuhe anziehen musste, um nicht auf den Saum zu treten, aber sie war auf alles vorbereitet. Aber auf den Elben, der vor ihrer Tür stand, war sie nicht vorbereitet. Oder besser auf die Elben. Sie öffnete die Tür um loszugehen, da traf sie der Schlag. Die beiden Elben die sie am wenigsten sehen wollte standen hier und sahen sie ungläubig an. Legolas fasste sich als erster und verbeugte sich artig vor ihr, was sie seltsamerweise Rotwerden ließ. „Bitte, Patricia, dass ist doch dieser vermaledeite Elb, wegen dem wird man doch nicht rot. Aber es hatte schon was schmeichelndes und so ließ sie es sich auch gefallen, dass Legolas sie am Arm nahm und mit ihr Richtung Speisesaal ging. Glorfindel, der zweite Elb der vor der Tür stand, starrte sie immer noch an. „Tja, sie ist immer wieder für eine Überraschung gut, dass muss ich schon zugeben. Er hatte den Vorfall mit ihr in ihrem Zimmer schon fast wieder vergessen als sie ihn mit einem breiten grinsen daraufhin wies, dass er ruhig aufhören könnte sie anzustarren. Nun merkte auch er es und räusperte sich. Er folgte den beiden mit großen Abstand und beäugte das seltsame Paar vor ihm. Legolas der munter redete und nicht zu merken schien, dass sie ihm kaum zuhörte sondern die ganze Zeit nach draußen starrte. War es etwa möglich, das dieses kleine rabiate und freche Mädchen dazu in der Lage war melancholisch zu werden, oder in irgendeiner weise ernsthafte Gefühle hatte. Fast glaubt er sich in ihr gänzlich getäuscht zu haben, wäre da nicht diesen gefährliche Funkeln in ihren Augen gewesen, als sie Legolas ansah. Er hatte mittlerweile durchschaut wen sie hier leiden konnte und wen nicht, wobei das bei ihr nicht all zu schwer zu merken war. Mit Arwen hatte sie schon ein paar kleine Konfrontationen bei denen die eigentlich liebliche Elbenprinzessin Patricia an die Kehle gesprungen wäre. Und Legolas war sie schon die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen. Es war aber auch nicht zu übersehen, dass er sich für sie interessierte. Aber nicht auf die Art wie alle anderen dachten. Legolas war schon längst einer anderen versprochen und war in keinster weise an einem anderen weiblichen Wesen außer Dúlin interessiert. Das ist übrigens der Name seiner Verlobten. Dúlin, die Tochter des Herrschers von Dor-Cúarthar, dem Land von Helm und Bogen in den Ered Luin (den Blauen Bergen), und er waren schon einige Zeit verlobt. Sie verweilte zur Zeit auch in Bruchtal. Was noch erwähnenswert ist, dass sie eine Halbelbin ist sich dennoch für ein unsterbliches Leben entschieden hatte. Ihr Mutter war eine junge Menschenfrau die in den Ered Luin plötzlich aufgetaucht war und eigentlich auch Legolas suchte, dann traf sie aber Dúlins Vater und verliebte sich in ihm. Würde Patricia diese Geschichte kennen, wäre ihr sofort klar, dass sie Mutter von Legolas verlobten eine Mary-Sue ähnliche Person war, denn sie starb schon vor vielen Jahren. Die Valar gönnten ihr zwar ein langes Leben, doch war sie sterblich und ihre Tochter mittlerweile 2547 Jahre alt. Diese Information und die von Elrond, über ein Mädchen das hier schon mal aufgetaucht ist, würden ihr wahrscheinlich viel Kopfzerbrechen bereiten, da sie dann wusste, dass sie nur eine von mehreren war, die in Mittelerde gelandet sind. A ber keine von denen konnte von sich behaupten, ne prophezeite zu sein um dem Mary-Sue Image das Sahnehäubchen aufzusetzen.  
  
Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck lief Glorfindel in Patricia, die mittlerweile stehen geblieben war. Sie waren am Speiseraum angekommen, doch Glorfindel hatte es nicht bemerkt. Es geschah ihm in letzter Zeit öfters, dass er Gedankenverloren gegen irgendwelche Elben, Bäume, Wände oder Türen lief. Elrond, der ja immer alles wusste wunderte sich über die neue Schusseligkeit seines engsten Beraters und besten Freundes. „Ist mein Rücken so schön, dass du ihn die ganze Zeit anstarrst und auch noch in mich hineinrennst?"Diese Frage konnte nur von Patricia kommen. Schnell riss er sich zusammen und konterte im vorbeigehen. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt was das für ein hässliches Furunkel auf euerm Rücken ist. Ekelig, muss ich schon sagen.„ Und schon ging er in den Speisesaal. Erschrocken sah Patricia ihm nach und fing an wie eine wild mit den Händen ihrem Rücken anzutasten. Legolas bemerkte es erst nicht, da er viel zu beschäftigt war, die wunderschönen Bilder im Raum zu bestaunen, doch lange blieb ihm Patricias Hampelaktion nicht erspart. Verwirrt sah er sie an und fragte ob er ihr helfen könne. Dankend sah sie ihn an und frage, ob er irgendein Furunkel an ihrem Rücken sehen würde. Glorfindel hätte ihr dies erzählt. Ich sah mir ihren Rücken genau an und das einzige was ich entdecken konnte war eine kleine Narbe an ihrem rechten Schulterblatt. Glorfindel war wirklich unmöglich dem armen Mädchen hier so etwas zu erzählen. Legolas lächelte sie freundlich an und bestätigte dann ihren Verdacht, dass da wirklich nichts sei. Fast hätte sie sich dazu hinreißen lassen und wäre wutschnaubend in den Saal gelaufen und hätte Glorfindel zur Rede gestellt, doch sie nahm sich zusammen. „Patricia, du willst hier noch etwas länger bleiben, also verscherz es dir nicht mit allen." Sie straffte die Schulter, schnappte sich Legolas Arm und marschierte mit erhobenen Haupt in d en Speisesaal. Sofort verstummten alle Gespräche und man hörte nur noch des leisen Gesang einer Elbin die sich in einer Ecke des Zimmers befand. „Whou, was für ein Auftritt. Das hätte selbst James Bond nicht besser hinbekommen.", dachte sie uns strahlte wie sie es noch nie getan hatte. Leute die sie kennen und diese Szene gesehen hätten, würden wahrscheinlich glauben sie sei in einen Topf mit Uran gefallen und sei nun total verstrahlt, doch Patricia wollte einfach nur nett und sympathisch wirken, was ihr aber eher misstrauen brachte, da keiner so wirklich glauben wollte was sie da sahen. Vor allem Elrond und seine Kinder sahen sie misstrauisch an. Sie ließ sich von Legolas zu einem Platz zwischen Elrond und einem der Zwillinge setzten. Immer noch lächelnd sagte sie zu Elrond: „Kauft man mir das ab, oder trage ich etwas zu dick auf. „ Er hob nur eine seiner Augenbrauen, oh wie Patricia diese Geste mittlerweile hasste. Irgendwann würde sie ihm die Augenbrauen da oben Festtackern. „Lady Azrael, ich glaube das es reicht, wenn ihr dieses grinsen abschalten würdet und eher an euerm frechen verhalten arbeiten würdet, dann wäre alles schon viel einfacher. Obwohl ich ja zugeben muss, dass ihr hier Leben in das Haus bringt. Früher haben meine Söhne immer mit ihren Streichen für Aufruhe gesorgt, doch nun, wo sie endlich erwachsen sind hat sich das zum größten Teil gelegt. Aber seid ihr hier seid, ist es einem nie langweilig."Schon fielen ihre Mundwinkel nach unten und sie sah ihn staunend an. „War das etwa gerade ein Kompliment Elrond. Meine Güte müsst ihr euch hier langweilen, wenn ihr euch über meine Anwesenheit freut. Mein beilleid, aber jetzt bin ich ja." Diesmal war ihr lachen echt und nicht so gespielt. Die Stimmung im Raum entspannte sich und alle fingen wieder an sich untereinander zu unterhalten. „Schade, das war's wohl mit meinem Krieg gegen Elrond, dabei hat das doch solchen Spaß gemacht. Jetzt kann der mich sogar schon leiden und ich ihn auch. Meine Güte wie tief bin ich gesunken. Ich sollte mich nicht zu sehr dem Leben hier anpassen."So in Gedanken versunken aß sie ihr Frühstück. Danach ging sie in den Garten um ein bisschen die Gegend zu erkunden, sie entfernte sich aber nicht zu sehr, da sie es nicht riskieren wollte sich zu verlaufen. Sie kannte sich schließlich. Nun stand einem ruhigen Leben in Bruchtal nichts mehr im weg, außer natürlich diese Winzigkeit mit dem Ringkrieg, aber das würde auch noch vergehen. Sie konnte also hier ein wunderbaren friedliches und harmonisches Leben mit den Elben führen. SCHEIßE, irgendwas hatte sie falsch gemacht. 


	14. Das Fest, oder die frage, warum feiern E...

Kapitel 14

Ach komm schon, nur dieses eine mal. Bitte. Tu´s für unsere Freundschaft.". bettelte der sonst so stolze Elb Patricia an. Diese sprang einen großen Schritt zurück und starrte ihn entsetzt an. „FREUNDSCHAFT???? Falls du es nicht bemerkt hast, aber ich hasse dich, nein ich verachte nicht, oder besser, du existierst gar nicht für mich.

Es wäre doch Verschwendung meines Hasses an dir." Der Elb spielte kurze Zeit mit dem Gedanken sogar auf die Knie zu fallen und sie innig zu bitten, doch auch er empfand nicht das geringste positive Gefühl für dieses Menschenmädchen, er würde sich für sie doch nicht so erniedrigen lassen. Wenn sie doch wenigstens auf seine Bitte eingehen könnte. War es denn wirklich zu viel verlangt, wenn sie an diesem Abend das weiße Kleid, das er ihr gegeben hatte, tragen würde?

Jedem anderen Elben hätte sie den Wunsch wahrscheinlich erfüllt, aber natürlich nicht ihm. Nur weil die beiden ein paar kleinere Differenzen hatten, kurzum sie hassten sich.

In seinen Gedanken versunken, merkte er nicht wie er Patricia sie ganze Zeit anstarrte.

Diese jedoch sah ihn irritiert an und fragte sich insgeheim, ob er irgendwie krank sei, wobei sie sich ein bisschen Sorgen machte. „HALLO Patricia, der Kerl ist dein schlimmster Albtraum und du willst dir sorgen um ihn machen?!?!", mit diesem Gedanken unterdrückte sie das kleine Fünkchen Sympathie im Keim. Soweit kam es noch, dass sie anfing diesen unverschämten Elben zu mögen.

Der plante doch eh nur irgendeinen scheiß um sie zu blamieren oder bloßzustellen.

Sie wusste gar nicht mehr wie lange sie nun schon hier in Bruchtal war, doch sie hatte es geschafft sich einzuleben. Selbst die Zwillinge hatten sich schon sehr an sie gewöhn. Sie spielten ihr keine Streiche mehr, sondern verwickelten sie immer mehr zu einer Mitverschwörerin. Doch war damit nicht alles gut. Glorfindel, ihr absoluter Lieblingselb hatte sie jetzt auf seiner Abschussliste. Er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus um sie bloßzustellen oder in irgendeiner weise zu schikanieren.

Da wäre zum ersten ein Streitgespräch, dessen Thema er bewusst gewählt hatte um sie vor Elrond zu blamieren, da er wusste, dass dieser im Nachbarraum sei und die Zwischentür „zufällig" auf war. Er provozierte sie so lange, bis sie zugab eine Elbenhasserin und eine Sympathisantin des Bösen zu sein. Doch Elrond wusste zum Glück, dass die beiden diese Hassliebe verband und sagte zu alldem nichts.

Nach dem Frühstück, an dem Patricia und Elrond stillschweigend das Kriegsbeil begraben hatten, war ihm klar gewesen, dass damit der Ärger nicht vorbei sei, ganz im Gegenteil. Glorfindel konnte es nicht ertragen, dass er sich einigermaßen mit Patricia verstand. Er gab ihr mittlerweile unterricht über die elbische Geschichte und über die Geschichte von Mittelerde, doch sie interessierte sich eher für die sprachen.

Mit entsetzen hatte er festgestellt, dass sie Bruchstücke der Zwergen und der schwarzen Sprache beherrschte. Als sie merkte, dass sie damit die Elben in ihrer Umgebung erschrecken konnte, lief sie immer wieder durch die Gänge von Bruchtal und versuchte auf Zwergisch zu singen. Oder sie murmelte den Ringspruch in der schwarzen Sprach vor sich hin.

Dies tat sie aber auch nur so lange, bis Elrond dies zu Ohren kam. Prompt hatte sie eine Audienz bei dem Herrn von Bruchtal, der ihr gehörig den Kopf wusch und ihr auch noch eine Strafe erteilte.

Sie musste eine Woche lang den Zwillingen beim Stallausmisten helfen. Die hatten nämlich auch wieder irgendetwas angestellt und würden ebenfalls erwischt.

Ihr kam es einfach nicht in den Sinn, warum, Glorfindel so erpicht darauf war, dass sie dieses Kleid unbedingt anzieht. Sollte das wieder irgendein gemeiner Scherz werden.

Doch sie hatte nicht die Möglichkeit es herauszufinden, da er schon seufzend ihr Zimmer verließ und vor sch hermurmelte. „Das wird eh nie was. Da habe ich wohl die Wette mit Elladan und Elrohir verloren."

„Aha, daher weht also der Wind. Ihr habt gewettet. Grrrr, ich hasse so etwas." Aber Glorfindel bekam das nicht mehr mit, da er schon längst aus dem Zimmer war.

Grummelnd setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl vor eine Art Frisiertisch. Darauf hatte sie alle ihre Utensilien aus der Realität sortiert nach brauchbar und schwachsinnig. Ihr Schminke und ihr MP3 Player waren auf der brauchbaren Seite.

Ein Feuerzeug, ein Taschenmesser und ne menge Krimskrams war auf der Seite Lebensnotwendig und ihr Akkuschwaches Handy ohne Empfang sowie ganz viele CDs, lagen auf der unbrauchbar Seite.

„So, was mache ich jetzt? Ziehe ich jetzt dieses verblödete weiße Kleid an und tue Glorfindel einen gefallen oder lasse ich ihn seine Wette verlieren und laufe in Hosen rum. Schaden kann es nicht mal eins der Kleider anzuziehen, aber kein weißes." Voller Tatendrang sprang sie vom Stuhl und stolperte auf den Schrank zu.

Sie wühlte den ganzen Schrank durch, bis sie endlich genau das fand was sie brauchte. Sie hatte es tatsächlich geschafft ein Kleid zu finden, dass fast schwarz war. OK, es war nur ein dunkles Blau, aber sie redete sich ein, dass es schwarz sei.

Es sah auch sehr schön aus, für Elbische Verhältnisse. Der Rock war sehr lang und weit geschnitten und das Oberteil bestand aus einer eng aussehenden Korsage. Träger besaß es keine, es wurde mit der Korsage gehalten.

„Na, ob das gut geht?", fragte sie sich insgeheim, entschloss sich aber es zu tun.

Sie klingelte und Rumenea erschien. Die war mehr als nur entzückt über Patricias Entscheidung: „Es freut mich, dass ihr doch noch ein Kleid anzieht.

So seid ihr eine wahre Lady." Mit diesem Worten sog sie ihr das Kleid an. Es dauerte fast ne ganze Stunde und Patricia verlor allmählich die Lust an der ganzen Sache.

Nach etlichen weiteren Minuten hatte sie es dann geschafft. Atemlos betrachtete sie ihr Spiegelbild. Atemlos im wahrsten Sinne. „Oh Gott, jetzt weiß ich wie sich Elisabeth gefühlt hat. Kein wunder, dass sie ins Meer gestürzt ist. Mhh, sollte ich auch mal versuchen, vielleicht kommt dann auch Jack Sparrow und rettet mich.

Aber wie sollte man seine Anwesenheit hier in Mittelerde erklären. Schön wärs." Sie seufzte, oder versuchte es besser gesagt. Wie eine steife Puppe lief sie durch das Zimmer. Sie fühlte sich wie eine Presswurst, Rumenea dagegen war sehr angetan über den Anblick.

„Ihr seht aus wie eine Lady. Ihr werdet allen Männern hier den Kopf verdrehen." Sie lacht.

„HA, die können mich doch alle mal. Wer ist den schon besonderes dabei?? Glorfindel? Legolas?"

„Zum Beispiel. Prinz Legolas zeigte in letzter Zeit sehr viel Interesse für euch."  
"Habe ich nicht mitbekommen, falls es dich interessiert. Mich jedenfalls nicht."

„Übertreibt nicht. Er ist zwar verlobt aber wird haben hier trotzdem noch ein paar gute Partien. Wie wäre es wirklich mit Glorfindel. Ihr würdet sehr gut zusammen passen. Oder einer der Söhne Elrond." Jetzt konnte Patricia nur lachen.

„Sag mal, du hast glaube ich was entschiedenes vergessen. Ich bin immer noch ein MENSCH!!!!! Nur mal so als Hinweis, falls du immer noch hast irgendwelchen Elben den Tod zu bereiten, indem du mich mit ihnen verkuppelst."

Erschrocken sah Rumenea sie an. Das hatte sie völlig vergessen. Zwar passte Lady Azrael nicht wirklich gut i die Idylle von Bruchtal, aber für sie war es in letzter Zeit selbstverständlich, dass dieser Wildfang hier war. Und somit hatte sie sich auch schon Gedanken gemacht, wie sie Azrael am schnellsten unter die Haube bekommt, damit ein Mann es endlich schaffen würde sie zu zähmen.

Mit hochrotem Gesicht rannte sie schnell aus dem Zimmer

„Naaaaaaaaa suuuuuuper Patricia. Eigentlich solltest du hinterher laufen." Sie sah ihr nach, überlegte es sich aber dann doch anders.

Am Abend ging Patricia guter Laune in den großen Speisesaal. Was sie dort erwartete ließ sie erstaunen.

Der ganze Saal war mit Blumen geschmückt und alle Elben trugen festliche Gewänder. Es wurde getanzt und gelacht.

„Super, Mittelerde steht kurz vor einem Krieg und was macht das verdammte Elbenvolk? Sie FEIERN! Als wenn es da was zu feiern gibt. Hurra die Welt geht unter, wir werden alle sterben."

„Da habt ihr wahrlich Recht, werte Lady!" Erschrocken drehte Patricia sich um und sah Boromir ins Gesicht. NEEEIIIIIIIIN, nicht der, war ihr einziger Gedanke, doch äußerlich quälte sie sich zu einem freundlichen lächeln.

„Ah ihr müsst Boromir sein, Denethors Sohn und zukünftiger Truchsess von Gondor.", gab sie mir ihrem wissen an.

„Und dementsprechend müsst ihr die Seherin Azrael sein. Es ist mir eine Freude, eine Dame meines Volkes hier zu treffen die auch noch hoch angesehen ist bei den Elben."

„Ich bin was? Hoch angesehen? Wenn es nach denen gehen würde, wäre ich schon längst im Schicksalsberg versenkt worden."

„Ihr müsst euch irren. Ich sprach mit Legolas über euch und auch Lord Elrond berichtete mir nur gutes."  
Nun sah Patricia ihn mehr als verwirrt an. Elrond redete über sie? Das allein war ja nicht so schlimm wie die Tatsache, dass er GUTES über sie erzählte. War sie im falschen Film gelandet? Oder schlimmer, war sie eine Mary-Sue und deswegen konnten sie alle leiden?

Lange konnte sie diesen schrecklichen Gedanken nicht folgen, da Boromir sie kurzerhand am Arm packte und mit in den Raum zog.

Plötzlich traf sie eine Erkenntnis? Warum war er hier? Warum war Legolas schon hier, obwohl Frodo noch gar nicht da war. Wenn es hier nach dem Film ging, dass tauchten diese Schreckschrauben doch erst kurz nach Frodo hier auf. Dies alles war sehr sehr sonderbar.

Sie bekam einen Ehrenplatz zugeteilt, es sie erst merkte, als sie alle Frauen besonders neidisch ansahen. Verständnislos sah sie ihre Sitznachbar an. Elladan, Elrohir und Legolas.

ACHJAAAA, die beliebtesten Junggesellen in ganz Mittelerde. Wie konnte sie das vergessen. Ihr gegenüber saß eine besonders neidisch aussehende Elbe und schien sie mit ihren Blicken zu töten. Überfreundlich lächelnd wand sie sich an Elrohir, der genau neben ihr saß. „Was für ein wunderbares Fest. Es ist mir eine besondere Ehre diese Abend mit euch zu verbringen und vielleicht auch die Nacht!" Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. Im Hintergrund hörte sie die Elbe entsetzt aufkeuchen und ein lautres räuspern ließ sie zu Elrond sehen. Dieser sah sie nicht gerade freundlich an. Alle Anwesende hatten es mitbekommen und Elrohir bekam einen ganz roten Kopf.

„Ihr müsst da etwas verwechseln, Lady Azrael. Ihr redet gerade mit Elrohir, meinem Bruder. Ihr meintet doch eigentlich mich." Verwirrt sah sie zu Elladan und verstand nicht was dieser vorhatte. Das war ihr kleines Spiel und sie hasste es wenn sich irgendwelche Elben einmischten. Doch sein Einmischen verwirkte die Wirkung auf die Hochnäsige Elbe nicht.

Sie wurde Tomatenrot und starrte sie entsetzt an. Patricia dagegen klimperte nun Elladan mit den Augen an. „Oh, das tut mir leid, dass ich das verwechselt habe. Aber wir beide wissen, dass das leicht vorkommen kann, da ihr euch wirklich in jeder körperlichen Hinsicht gleicht. Selbst ohne Kleider seht ihr beide gleich aus und Leistungsstark seid ihr beide." Elladan grinste sie frech an und widmete sich schnell wieder seinem Essen, genau wie Elrohir der immer tiefer rot wurde.

Wäre Patricia sich nicht so sicher, dass Elben unsterblich sind, wäre sie sicher, dass diese komische Tussi vor ihr, kurz vor einem Herztod stand. Innerlich lachte sie sie aus.

Unauffällig beobachtete sie alle Anwesenden. Keiner sah sie direkt an und widmete sich selten interessiert dem essen. Sie hatte es wieder geschafft, ihr sowieso schon schlechter ruf war wieder ruiniert. Aber was hatte Elrond erwartet, wenn er nur gutes über sie erzählt. Hatte er gehofft, sie würde sich dann auch noch benehmen. Pustekuchen, nix, nada, NIE!

Von außen ruhig, aber innerlich lachend aß sie, ausnahmsweise, still schweigend weiter. Nach ein paar Minuten entspannte sich die Atmosphäre wieder und alle feierten wie es sich für das Elbenvolk kurz vor einem Krieg halt gehört.

Immer wieder schüttelte Patricia den Kopf und sah den Elben beim Tanzen zu.

„Das nennt ihr tanzen?", flüsterte sie Elladan zu, der den ganzen Abend nicht von ihrer Seite gewichen war. Sehr zum ärger aller weiblicher Elben hier.

„Wie wollt ihr es den nennen? So bewegt man sich zu elbischer Musik nun mal. "Verteidigte er sein Volk.

„Für mich sieht das nach einer veralteten Form des Standarttanzes im Mittelalter aus. Aber ein Tanz der Barbaren. "Elladan verdreht nur die Augen.

„Habt ihr eigentlich an allen was auszusetzen?"

„Hast du immer noch nicht gelernt mich zu duzen? Schließlich teilen wir offiziell das Bett miteinander. "Sie verzog verzückt das Gesicht. „Hey, wenn das eh alle denken, können wir es ja wirklich machen."

„Liebe Azrael, siehst DU all die attraktiven und willigen Elbinnen hier? Warum sollte ich gerade mit dir mein Bett teilen?"

Scharf sog sie Luft ein. „Macho", knurrte sie leise.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht was das ist, aber ich kann mir denken das es nichts nettes ist. Und nun entschuldige mich. Ich muss eine attraktive und willige Elbin für heute Abend finden."

Er stand auf, verbeugte sich spöttisch vor ihr und verschwand.

Wutendbrand stand sie auch auf und floh in den garten. Dort vergewisserte sie sich, dass keiner in der nähe war und fing an zu schreiben. „So ein Riesen Arschloch. Grrrrr, wenn ich den in die Finger kriege, ich werde ihn foltern, vierteilen, den Kopf abhacken und ihm sein verdammtes Herz rausreißen. Und werde auf seinem Grab tanzen und die ganze Zeit singen: Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum..........."Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft, als plötzlich ein schwerer Körper auf ihr landete und sie zu Boden schmiss. Der Aufprall presste ihre ganze Luft aus den Lungen und dachte, sie müsse ersticken wenn sie nicht schnell jemand von dieser Last befreien würde.

Eine große Hand legte sich auf ihren Mund und verhinderte nun ihr Atmen vollkommen.

Vor ihren Augen tanzten schon viele kleine schwarze Punkte Tango, als sie eine Elbische Stimme hörte.

„Ihr seid eine Spionin des Bösen, ich habe sofort gespürt. Ihr habt die Söhne Elronds verführt und nun wollt ihr sie umbringen."

Patricia konnte es nicht glauben. Da lag diese blöde Elben Tussi auf ihr und versuchte sie umzubringen. Wäre diese Situation nicht so todernst, hätte sie wahrscheinlich laut gelacht. Doch dazu fehlte ihr der nötige Atem, der auch fürs Leben sehr wichtig war. Schien diese blöde Kuh nicht zu merken, dass sie hier am ersticken war.

Mit einem plötzlichen Ruck und einem lauten Aufschrei von der Tussi wurde sie von Patricia runter gezogen.

„LUFT", war ihr erster Gedanke und atmete erst mal tief ein, was sehr schmerzhaft endete. Sie schloss die Augen um wieder langsam zu sich zu kommen. Währendessen hörte sie eine wütende männliche Stimme, die heftig auf de Tussi einredete. Endlich kam mal jemand auf die Idee sich Patricia zu widmen.

„Seid ihr in Ordnung Lady Azrael? Ist euch was passiert?" Sie sah langsam in die Augen von Legolas. „Was eine selten dämliche frage mein lieber Elbenprinz." Das hatte sie eigentlich vor zu sagen doch es hörte sie eher wie Darth Vader mit Asthma an.

Ein mitleidsvoller Blick von Legolas ließ sie beinahe aus der Haut fahren. Sie hasste Mitleid, egal worum es ging.

Nun erkannte sie auch den anderen Elben. Es war, oh wunder, Elladan. Hatte er etwa keine willige Elbin gefunden. Sein Pech, schoss es ihr in den Kopf.

Ohne dass sie widersprechen konnte, hatte Legolas sie auf seine Arme genommen und trug sie wieder in Richtung des Gebäudes. Sie wollte gerade anfangen sich zu wehren als Legolas sie fest an sich drückte und sagte: "Ihr richt so gut, habt ihr heute gebadet"

Ein Kilo schwerer Ambos auf ihrem Kopf hätte sie nicht schlimmer treffen können.

Zum glück konnte sie nicht richtig sprechen, sonst hätte er sich wahrscheinlich eine Standpauke sondergleichen anhören müssen. Stattdessen ließ sie sich nur noch schwerer in seine Arme sinken und schloss vor entsetzten die Augen.

„Hat er mich gerade gefragt, ob ich heute gebadet habe, weil ich so gut riechen würde. Hallo. Ich bin eben beinahe gestorben und er schnüffelt an mir rum. Ich dachte er wäre verlobt. Wo bin ich hier gelandet, dass ist nicht Mittelerde, sondern ein Irrenhaus. Eigentlich sollte ich mich hier Wohlfühlen. "In Gedanken versunken kam ihr eine frage in den Kopf die sie sich schon immer gestellt hatte. In jedem, ausnahmslos jedem verdammten Lego (Bausteinchen)las Fan Fiktion versuchte die Autorin den Lesern durch die Hauptfiguren, die immer mit dem Lasi-Hasi zusammen kamen, zu erklickern, dass er nach Wald riechen würde. Er würde nach Wald und nach Wiese und Blumen riechen. Woher wollten die das wissen?  
Interessiert schnupperte sie nun an Legolas, der das gar nicht bemerkte.

„Mh, riecht ein billiges After Shave. Nein, schlimmer, wie heißt das zeug was meine Oma immer benutzt hat?? KÖLNISCH WASSER!!! Das ist es."

Sie grinste triumphierend. Hiermit hatte sie eine Theorie aller Fan Fiktion Autorinnen der Welt widerlegt. Legolas roch definitiv nicht nach Wald, wiese oder nach Blumen.

„Ich bringe euch wieder auf euer Zimmer, damit ihr euch ausruhen könnt. Lalaith wusste nicht was sie tat. Ihr müsst ihr verzeihen." Nun war ihre Stimme in voller Lautstärke wieder da.

„Verzeihen?? Sie wollte mich umbringen. Und diese Tussi soll Lalaith heißen?? LACHEN!?!? Also da habt ihr euch ganz schön vergriffen mit dem Namen. Und jetzt lasst mich runter. Ich kann alleine laufen. Geht lieber zu eurer Verlobten und erzählt ihr wie toll sie richt." Sie sprang kurzerhand von seinem Arm und rannte um die nächste Ecke, einen verdutzen Legolas zurücklassend. Hinter der Ecke blieb sie stehen und begrüßte sie Tangotanzenden schwarze Punkte vor ihren Augen.

Was war hier bloß los? Das alles machte sie nur noch verrückt. Dieser ganze verdammte Tag war einfach nur schief gelaufen.

Seufzend schleppte sie sich in ihr Zimmer, das sie, Oh wunder, auf Anhieb fand. Wie ein nasser Sack fiel sie ins Bett und schlief noch mit einem letzten Gedanken ein. „Und niemand hat was zu meinem Kleid gesagt."

Ende Kapitel 14


	15. Das lang erwartete Treffen

Kapitel 15

Das erste was sie hörte, als sie endlich in Bruchtal ankam, war ein markerschütternder Schrei, der Außenstehenden wahrscheinlich unter die Haut gehen würde wie nichts. Doch Annalisa blieb völlig kalt, nicht nur, dass die Schreie der Nazgul sie abgehärtet hatten, nein, sie kannte ganz einfach die Lärmquelle. Im laufe ihrer langen Freundschaft mit Patricia hatte Annalisa sie schon oft wegen der verschiedensten Dinge schreien hören. Am ende einer Charmed Staffel, wo es den Anschein hatte das Leo tot ist und der Feind sich im Haus eingenistet ha, oder als Deutschland gegen Holland verlor und erst recht bei Lettland und Tschechien.

Im Laufe der Jahre entwickelte sie da wohl ein Lärmschutz der sie nur kurz aufblicken ließ. Dadurch fand sie wenigsten eine gute Motivation weiter zu laufen. Aragorn sah sehr verwirrt aus, waren solche Laute denn in Bruchtal nicht üblich. Sein Anblick verneinte dies. Wer weiß was er hinter diesem Schrei vermutete. Da wollte Annalisa sich lieber nicht vorstellen. Fröhlich hopste sie hinter ihm und den drei Hobbits her und pfiff ein fröhliches Lied. Jedoch stockte sie als sie Aragorns stechenden Blick bemerkte.

„Dann habe ich eben keine gute Laune mehr, ist das besser?", schnappte sie und ging an ihm vorbei. Wenn er geglaubt hatte nach dem Gespräch wäre wieder alles OK, täuschte er sich. Es war nie alles Ok gewesen, sie konnte ihn nicht leiden. Er nahm sie einfach zu wichtig.

„Nur" weil er mal König werden sollte. Zwar hatten sie ein bisschen über den Vorfall auf der Wetterspitze geredet und Aragorn gab auch wirklich sein bestes um sich wieder mit ihr auszusöhnen. Diese Illusion wollte Annalisa ihm aber nicht sofort zerstören und tat wenigstens so als wäre wieder alles in Ordnung. Glaubte er wirklich er könnte jemanden, nur mit der Kraft seiner Worte, davon überzeugen, was für ein lieber und netter Kerl er sei und das alles ihm so schrecklich leid tut? Einbildung ist auch eine Bildung, war dagegen Annalias Standpunkt.

Endlich erreichten sie Bruchtal und Annalisa stockte der Atem. Es sah hier noch besser aus als im Film, besser als sie es sich je erträumen lassen konnte. Und wieder hörte man einen lauten Schrein, was Annalisa zum schmunzeln brachte. Was hatte Patricia denn diesmal angestellt.

Sie gingen durch das große Tor in eine Art Hof, auf dem wir schon erwartet wurden. Ein Elb, den sie als Elrond erkannte, und seine Tochter standen da. Arwen bedachte Annalisa mit einem sehr seltsamen Blick und klammerte sich sofort an Aragron, kaum das er in ihrer nähe war. Ihrem Blick nach zu urteilen wollte sie ihr Revier markieren.

„Nur zu, kannst ihn haben. Wer will den denn schon.", dachte sie im stillen. Dann kam Aragorn endlich auf die Idee sie dem interessiert schauenden Elrond vorzustellen. „Lord Elrond, darf ich euch die Seherin Serenity vorstellen. Sie begleitet uns seit Bree mit dem Wunsch euch zu treffen."

Annalisa bemerkte sofort das erfreute zucken in seinem Gesicht. Seit wann können Elben ihre Gefühle den nicht verbergen? „Es ist mir eine Freude euch kennen zu lernen. Schon lange erwarte ich eure Ankunft. Ihr hab uns lange warten lassen und uns regelrecht gequält mit eurer Abwesenheit. Annalisa brachte nur ein verständnisloses Hä zustande und sah Elrond mehr als nur verwirrt an. Die Hobbits fingen auf einmal an zu schreien uns zu quieken, wo ist Frodo, wo ist Frodo usw usw. Endlich erbarmte sich Elrond und schickte die widerstrebend von Aragorn loslassende Arwen um die Hobbits zu Frodo zu bringen.

Nun waren die drei allein und Annalisa konnte endlich nach seiner komischen Bemerkung fragen, doch bevor sie auch nur de Mund öffnen konnte kam ihr jemand zuvor.

„ELROND!!!!! Ich verlange eine Erklärung. Was soll bitte dieser scheiß mit reiten und tanzen lernen. Diese beiden dinge haben nichts miteinander zu tun und vor allem sind sie vollkommen sinnlos. Ihr habt nicht das Recht mit Verbannung zu drohen. Wenn ihr mich hier rausschmeißt werde ich zu persönlich zu Sauron gehen und ihm sagen wo sein bescheuerter Ring ist." Erschrocken zog Aragorn sein Schwert und richtete es auf die nun anrasende Person, die der Stimme zuzuordnen war. Annalisa erkannte sie sofort als Patricia konnte sich aber zurückhalten. Schließlich wollte sie diese wunderbare Szene nicht verderben.

Anscheint hatte sie sie immer noch nicht gesehen, statt dessen baute sie sich mit hochrotem Kopf vor dem viel größeren Elrond auf und starrte ihn wütend an. Jedoch hatte sie noch nen Spruch auf Aragorns Schwer-zück-und-unschuldige-mädchen-bedroh-aktion. „Aragorn steck dein Schwert weg, ich wurde schon mal mit sowas bedroht und das nur weil ich das böse bin."

Dieser hielt es nur noch fester und ging einen Schritt auf die beiden zu. Ein Blick von Elrond ließ ihn aber zögern und so beließ er es mit einem knurren und steckte da Schwert weg. Annalisa war mehr als nur amüsiert und musste sich schmerzlich ein laues kichern und eine stürmische Umarmung ihrerseits unterdrücken. „Der arme Elrond. Jetzt kann ich verstehen was er gemeint hat. Mit Patricia hatte er es bestimmt sehr schwer.", kaum hatte sie diesen Gedanken im Kopf da stöhnte Elrond auch schon genervt auf.

„Azrael. Es ist nun mal von Nöten, dass ihr euch in manchen Bereichen neue Fähigkeiten aneignen muss um euch dem Leben in Mittelerde an zu passen."

„Aber TANZEN????? Und noch schlimmer reiten? Warum muss ich tanzen lernen, es reicht mir zu wissen was pogen und Headbang ist und das das sehr viel spaß macht."Wurde er unterbrochen.

„Außerdem habe ich Angst vor diesen Scheiß Viechern, die ihr Pferde nennt. Ich wette das wusstet ihr und genau deshalb muss ich das machen. Oh ihr seid so ein fieser, gemeiner und alter Mann."Das war wohl zu viel für den armen Aragorn. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass sein Stiefvater so von einem minderwertigen Mädchen beschimpft wurde. Und auch noch von einem Menschen Mädchen. Er schien vergessen zu haben, dass er selbst ein Mensch war.

Er riss Patricia an der Schulter von Elrond weg und hielt ihr sein Schwert an die Kehle. „Meine Güte wie oft bedrohen die sich denn hier in Mittelerde. Alle fünf Minuten hat man so ne Klinge am Hals.", dachte Annalisa. Sie wunderte sich, dass Patricia sie immer noch nicht gesehen hatte, dabei stand sie ganz nah bei ihr.

Nun war es an Elrond zu kontern. „Und du Azrael bist ein freches, unverschämtes, dummes und kleines Mädchen."

„Das ist gemein, ich hab euch nur drei Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen, aber ihr vier das ist unfair. Ich darf euch noch einmal beleidigen, der Fairness halber. Ihr seid ein IDIOT!!"Nun riss Aragorn der Geduldsfaden.

„Niemand spricht so mir Lord Elrond. Ihr gehört auf der Stelle aufgeschlitzt, aber ich will nicht Bruchtals Boden mit euerm wertlosen Blut besudeln."

in mehr als empörtes und zweistimmiges „HEY"ließ ihn verstummen. Da hatte Annalisa auch noch ein Wort mitzureden, bevor er seine Freundin umbringen will.

Patricia sah verwirrt zu Annalisa. Erst sah sie sie ungläubig an, nicht glaubend, dass sie sich endlich gefunden hatten. Annalisa dauerte Patricias langsame Reaktionszeit viel zu lange und mit einem gequiekten „TITZIIIIIII"sprang sie Patricia in die Arme. „ANNALISA"; quietschte nun auch Patricia. Wie zwei kleine Kinder fingen sie an zu lachen, zu schreien und zu kichern. Die Anwesenden sahen dieser Szene mit gemischten Gefühlen zu. Elrond hatte Angst, noch so ein Mädchen würde er nicht überleben.

Aragorn hingegen fragte sich, was „seine"kleine Seherin (aha besitzanprüche! Ist Arwens Eifersucht etwa nicht grundlos?!?!) mit so einer frechen, vorlauten und respektlosen Person zu tun hat.

„Annalisa? Bist du das wirklich?"

„Nein, ich bin Johannes der Täufer."

„Oh, dass passt gut. Vor kurzem hatte ich so nen kleinen Deal mit Gott und ich muss meinen Teil noch erfüllen, aber bis jetzt gab es noch keinen Christlichen Priester hier in Mittelerde, der mich taufen könnte. Bin ich froh das du da bist um mich in den Kreis der gläubigen Christen einzunehmen."

Patricia war mehr als nur froh, endlich ihre Annalisa wieder zu haben. Wie langweilig war es doch ohne sie. Ok, sie hatte es geschafft mit Elrond Krieg und Frieden zu spielen, hatte Legolas als heimlichen Verehrer (worauf sie auch verzichten könnte) obwohl er ja verlobt war. Und nicht zu vergessen diese seltsame Sache mit Elladan die sie mehr verwirrte als sie freiwillig zugeben würde.

Verblüfft sah sie an Annalisa runter, die sie auch interessiert musterte. Annalisas einziges Kommentar zu ihrem Outfit war ein abfälliges: „Kleid!"Dann wand sie sich an Elrond. „Wie habt ihr das geschafft? Ich habe es in all den Jahren nicht einmal geschafft sie zu überreden nen Kleid anzuziehen. Der einzige der je erfolg hatte war einer ihrer ExKerle. Und sie hat es nur mit Widerwillen getan."

„Hey.", wurde sie von einer empörten Patricia unterbrochen, „Ich trage sehr wohl Kleider. Denk doch nur mal an mein Abschlussballkleid. Das habe ich auch ein paar mal abends im AchSo getragen. (Anm. d. A. AchSo Stammkneipe der beiden. Ehemalige, da sie es in Mittelerde ja net gibt. Aber da sollte man mal ne anständige Kneipe aufmachen. Das wär doch die perfekte Aufgabe für die zwei lach)

„Ich rede von Kleidern, nicht von deinem mehr als freizügigen Fetzen Stoff der kaum was verdeckt."

„Das Ding geh bis zum Boden und das einzige was man sieht ist ein bisschen Dekòlte."  
„Nen bisschen. Mädchen, wenn man größer ist als du, und das ist nicht schwer, könnte man aus der Vogelperspektive deinen Bauchnabel sehen!"

„Ja und? Was heißt hier überhaupt könnte?"

„Wenn da nicht ein kleiner Rettungsring die Sicht versperren würde. So meine ich das."

„Willst du damit sagen ich bin fett? Das willst du doch sagen? Wenigstens bin ich kein Gerippe und sehe aus als würde ich in der Mitte durchbrechen wenn man ein bisschen zu fest zu drückt"  
„Nein das siehst du nicht. Im Gegenteil."Die beiden sahen sich abwertend an.

Elrond hielt sich während des ganzen Gespräches eine Hand auf der Stirn, als wenn er die Kopfschmerzen die langsam anfingen verdrängen wolle, doch es klappte dank Patricia nicht.

„Du MISTSTÜCK!!!!! Ach süße ich habe dich so vermisst." Sie fielen sich wieder erleichtert in die Arme.

„Ich hatte Angst du seihst tot.", gestand Annalisa. Doch Patricia wehrte diesen Gedanken mit einer Handbewegung ab. „Ach du weißt doch Unkraut vergeht nicht. Egal wo ich gelandet wäre, ich hätte überlebt.

„Und wenn du bei den Orks in Moria gelandet wärst?"  
„Dann hätte ich den Balrog aufgetrieben und wäre geflüchtet und hätte Lorien besucht."  
„Und wenn du bei Saruman gelandet wärst?"  
„Dann hätte ich ihn davon überzeugt das ich ne ganz wichtige Rolle für die Bösen spiele und das ich unbedingt überleben muss, wenn er wirklich gegen Sauron ankommen will."

„Und wenn du in Mordor gelandet wärst?"

„Dann hätte ich dem übergroßen Auge meinen schönen Liedschatten geschenkt und hätte mich zu Erbin von Sauron erklärt und hätte seine Stimme umgebracht um selbst diesen Platz einzunehmen. Und dann hätte ich die komplette Gewalt über Saurons Truppen übernommen."

„Hohe Ziele, dass muss ich schon sagen."Aus den Augenwinkel konnte Annailsa erkennen, dass Elrond den Patricia-abstech-bereiten-Aragorn zurückhielt. Anscheint kannte er Patricias spinnerrein, dachte sie sich.

„Aber, jetzt kommt die spannende frage. Was hättest du gemacht, wenn du im Düsterwald, zu einer anderen Zeit, gelandet wärst und Legolas sich unsterblich verleibt hätte, natürlich in dich, und er dir nen Antrag machen würde und du auch noch zu Elbe mutieren würdest. Oder wenn du im Auenland gelandet wärst. Dort wärst du nicht aufgefallen und Frodo würde sich in dich verknallen und dir nen Antrag mit dem Einen Ring machen."

„Wenn ich im Düsterwald landen würde, würde ich so schnell es geht da weglaufen."

„Und die Spinnen?"

„Mh, ich hätte die Wahl. Ein glückliches Leben als Ehefrau von Legolas oder tödliche Giftsspinnen die mich mit Sicherheit langsam und Qualvoll töten würden. Hach da fällt mir die Wahl leicht. ich würde zu den Spinnen gehen."

Die beiden hatte nicht bemerkt, dass immer mehr ihrem reichlich seltsamen Gespräch zuhörten. Der Vorhof von Bruchtal füllte sich immer mehr. Unter anderem waren die Zwillinge, Legolas, die drei Hobbits und Arwen wieder da und natürlich Glorfindel Erestor und mehrer unbekannte Elben, die aber nicht benannt werde, da sie für diese Geschichte nicht weiter wichtig sind. Außerdem könnte hier das selbe Phänomen wie bei Star Treck auftauchen.

Alle Personen, die nicht zu dem Hauptcast gehören und ne Sprechrolle bekommen, sterben im laufe der Geschichte. Und das wollen wir den armen unschuldigen Elben von Bruchtal, deren Leben für diese Geschichte zwar belanglos ist, aber wir sie nicht wahllos töten wollen, ersparen möchten. Weiter im Text.

„Also der arme Legolas, Er wäre sicher Begeistert von dir."

„Wem sagst du das."  
„Und was ist mit der Auenlandvariante?"

„Mh, ich würde Frodos Antrag annehmen, aber natürlich würd ich ihn nicht ranlassen. Bäh. dann würd ich mir den Ring schnappen und nach Mordor wandern. Hach warum so kompliziert. ich würde mit einen dieser Adler ausleihen und mit ihm nach Mordor fliegen, aber nur Erste Klasse. Ma sehen, vielleicht würd ich den Ring vernichten und mich als Erbin Isildurs ausgeben. Hey, warum muss das denn unbedingt nen Kerl sein. Es kann doch auch ne Frau sein. Das ist einfach diskriminierend."

„Das wissen wir, alles ist diskriminierend wenn es um dich geht. Die ganze Welt diskriminiert dich. Langsam wissen wirs."  
„Das ist auch gut so. Und noch ne Version auf Lager?"

„Türlich! Was wäre, wenn du in Bruchtal gelandet wärst. Elrond dich nicht leiden könnte und dir dein Leben zur Hölle machen würde und du wirkliche Höllenqualen in form von tanzen und reiten erleiden müsstest?"  
„Oh, mach mich nicht fertig, Annalisa. Das schaffen die hier schon alleine."Ein lautes und sehr genervtes räuspern von Glorfindel ließ sie sich umsehen. Endlich bemerkten sie die ganzen Zuschauer. Patricia seufzte. „Du hast Glorfindel vergessen, der versessen darauf ist mein Leben zu versauen. Und Legolas, der trotz seiner Verlobten mir vieeeeel zu nahe kommt."Legolas lief mehr als nur rot an und hoffte das seine Verlobte hier nirgends war.

„Und nicht zu vergessen Elladan und Elrohir die mich immer wieder in ziemlich peinliche und dämliche Situationen manövrieren. Wobei Elladan der schlimmste ist!"

„Wieso, ich dachte immer du stehst auf die Zwillinge? Eomer und die Zwillinge. Wolltest du nicht immer einen von denen heiraten!"  
Kreischend sprang Patricia zu Annalisa und hielt der erschrockenen den Mund zu. „Das hast du nur geträumt. Was willst du eigentlich Glorfindel?"Sie wand sich dem Störenfried zu der wieder räusperte.

„Ich wüsste gerne, warum der gesamte Hofstaat von Bruchtal und seine Besucher dieser Szene Zeuge sein müssen? Reicht es euch nicht, dass ihr durch Lalaith genug Aufmerksamkeit auf euch gezogen habt."

Patricia sah ihn abschätzend an. Hatte sie darum gebeten erwürgt zu werden? Bestimmt nicht. Das wurde ihr dann aber doch zu viel Publikum. Sie schnappte sich Annalisas Arm und zog sie von der Menge weg. „Komm Schnüfti. Hier ist es mir augenblicklich zu niveaulos. Das muss an Glorfindel liegen."Annalisa verwirrt und amüsiert zugleich über das ganze ging schnell mit. Hinter sich hörte sie nur noch einen sehr verzweifelten Schrei, der eindeutig von Elrond stammte und ein paar unschöne Verwünschungen auf Sindarin, die Glorfindel zu zuordnen waren. Aber auch ein lautes lachen, das sie nicht einordnen konnte.

„Das war Elladan, oh, das werde ich in tausend Jahren noch zu hören bekommen, wenn ich nen Elb wär.", sagte Patricia lachend, als wenn sie Annalisas Gedanken gelesen hätte.

„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?"

„Gute frage. Ich habe ne Überraschung für dich."Lachend führte sie Annalisa durch den Wald auf eine Lichtung. Den ganzen Weg über quatschten sie über die letzten Ereignissen.

„Du hast mit nem unbekannten Waldläufer rum gemacht?", fragte Patricia erheitert. „Und ich dachte, wenn wir schon in Mittelerde landen, dann schnappen wir uns jemanden der wichtig ist."Annalisa konnte Kontern „Jemand wie Legolas?"Patricia verzog das Gesicht. „Ich verzichte dankend!"

Doch Annalisa konnte das Thema nicht los lassen.

„Aber wie es aussieht mag er sich. Wie du gesagt hast, er wär dir gefährlich nahe und kümmert sich sehr liebevoll um dich."  
„Erstens ist er Verlobt. Und zweitens, Annalisa, sei mal ehrlich. Glaubst du wirklich, ich die ultimative Anti Legolas Azrael, würde was mit ihm anfangen? Ich kann keinen Liebeskranken Elben gebrauchen. Wär ja noch schöner."

Annalisa musste bei dem Gedanken wirklich lachen. Patricia und Legolas war das wohl unwahrscheinlichste Paar. Selbst wenn er interessiert wäre, Patricia würde er nie und nimmer für sich beanspruchen können, da eines ihrer Grundprinzipien hieß, Nichts mit Legolas anfangen.

„Aber wenigstens hat sich dein Elbenhass etwas verringert."

„Hat er das?", fragte Patricia.

„Natürlich. Du hast mit Elladan rumgeknutscht. Du hast mit den Zwillingen anscheint ne Art Freundschaft entwickelt. Das ist doch nen Vorteil, oder?"

„Pha, Freundschaft. Elladan und ich sind wie Feuer und Wasser................."

„..............Gegensätze ziehen sich an. lalalalalalalala. Patricia und Elladan."Sie riss sich von Patricia los und sprang singend durch den Wald. „Patricia und Elladan. Patricia und Elladan."

„Was ist mit mir und Azrael, oder besser Patricia?", wurde Annalisa unterbrochen. Abrupt blieb sie stehen und sah Elladan mit offenen Mund an. Wo kam der plötzlich her, fragte sie sich, bis ihr einfiel, ELBLautlos!

Patricia sah beide wütend an. Auf Annalisa war sie sauer, weil sie schuld an einer neuen Peinlichkeit war und auf Elladan................. darum.......... weil er halt Elladan war.

Ende Kapitel 15


	16. Die Unterstellungflirten

Kapitel 16

„Was willst du Elladan? Darf ich mit meiner besten Freundin nicht das Wiedersehen feiern, ohne das du nervst?"Patricia sah ihn böse an. Annalisa dagegen starrte ihn immer noch mit offenem Mund an, doch langsam fing es in ihrem Gehirn an zu arbeiten. Mit mühe schaffte sie es ihren schweren Kiefer nach oben zu heben, um ihren Mund zu schließen. Sie wurde von Elladan gar nicht beachtet, dieser widmete sich voll und ganz Patricia, was sie mit funkelnden Augen bemerkte.

„Aber, aber. Ich dachte du würdest mich heiraten wollen. Eomer ist ja leider schon verlobt und Elrohir hat andere Interessen. Da bleibe wohl nur noch ich."  
Patricia sah ihn kurz verblüfft an, doch sie fing sich schnell. Sie setzte sich auf eine, wie aus dem nichts aufgetauchte Bank (in Fan Fiction geht sowas) und sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Da hast du wohl recht. Aber wir wissen doch beide dass es nicht klappen würde. Ich bin dir einfach zu hoch. Du könnest unter meiner großen Intelligenz, Beliebtheit und Schönheit nicht leben. Es tut mir leid, dir das Herz brechen zu müssen, aber der einzige Mann, der für mich in frage käme, wäre Jack Sparrow. Ihn toppt keiner."Elladan lachte leise und sah Patricia amüsiert an.

„Ach, du brichst mir das Herz geliebte Azrael. Womit habe ich das verdient? Aber du hast ganz recht. Ich würde in deinem ständigen Schatten stehen. Wer würde schon auf mich achten, wenn du wieder einen deiner Anfälle bekommst und dich in den Mittelpunkt drängst. Wer würde schon auf mich höre, wenn du mit deiner viel zu hohen und zu lauten Stimme anfängst zu reden oder noch schlimmer, dieses grässliche lachen. Du hast schon recht. Ich werde damit leben müssen, mein Leben zu genießen und jeden Abend mit ner anderen hübschen und willigen Elbin mein Bett zu teilen. Ein schweres Los."Und ohne auf Patricias Reaktion zu warten, die milde ausgedrückt einem Vulkanausbruch glich, ging er schnellen Schrittes und lachend in Richtung Bruchtal zurück.

„Oh, dieser, dieser.......... MACHO! Siehst du Annalisa, das macht der die ganze Zeit schon."

Annalisa kicherte vor sich hin, Patricia sah einfach zu köstlich aus. Wie sie da saß, mit knallrotem Gesicht und noch röteren Ohren und krallte sich in der Bank fest um nicht los zu schreien.

„Geht das immer so mit euch beiden. Mein Gott, ihr seid ja gefährlich m flirten."

Das brachte das Fass für heute zum Überlaufen. „F L I R T E N ? ? ? ? ? ? ?"

Annalisa ging lachend ein paar Schritte zurück. Patricia war wütend aufgesprungen und ging drohend auf sie zu. „Ich glaub ich hör nicht recht. Du weiß gar nicht was ich die ganze Zeit hier schon aushalten muss."

„DU vergisst ich habe ne laange Reise mit Aragorn und den Hobbits hinter mir. Vier Hobbits wohlgemerkt. Außerdem wurde ich beinahe von Nazgul entführt."Das brachte Patricia wieder zum lachen und sie beruhigte sich langsam. „Ok, ok du hast recht. Deine Bürde ist schon schwer. Du bist die Prophezeite der guten und ich nur der bösen."

„Prophezeite? Verarsch mich nicht"

Annalisa alles über die Prophezeiung erzählend gingen sie weiter spazieren.

„Du bist also böse? Muss gut für dein Ego sein?"

„Du glaubst gar nicht wieeee gut."Beide lachten.

Schließlich kamen sie an einer uns bekannten Lichtung an. „Scheiße nein, was macht den das Auto hier??"Annalisa sah geschockte auf das Ding, das hier irgendwie nicht in das Bild passte.

„Hab keine Ahnung, aber plötzlich war es da. Mich stört es nicht. Im Gegenteil, es waren alle meine Sachen noch da und deine auch. Nur die Elben scheinen mit der Anwesenheit des Autos nen Problem zu haben. Seltsam nicht?!"

„Sischa. Komm lass und auf dein Zimmer gehen. Ich muss unbedingt aus diesen Waldläuferklamotten kommen und duschen. Ich stinke sicher 10Meilen gegen den Wind!"Patricia rümpfte die Nase, verkniff sich aber jegliches Kommentar.

Im Zimmer angekommen schloss Annalisa erst mal im Badezimmer ein. Oder besser sie schob schwere Möbel vor die Tür, da die ja damals noch keine Schlösser hatten. Währenddessen zog Patricia sich wieder normal an. Ne schwarze Hose und nen schwarzes Top. Das dunkelblaue Kleid hing sie ordentlich wieder in den Schrank. Schnell klingelte sie nach Rumenea. Sie hatte Hunger und bis zu Abendessen waren es noch fast 3 Stunden, dass würde sie nicht überleben.

Rumenea erschien auch sofort mit ner riesigen Schüssel Obst, als hätte sie Patricias Gedanken erraten. In Wirklichkeit klingelte Patricia eh immer nur bei ihr, wenn sie Hunger hatte.

Vor sich hin schmatzend setzte sie sich aufs Bett und wartete auf Annalisa. Die ließ sich sehr viel Zeit im Bad. Kann man ja verstehen, so lange Zeit ohne waschen ist schon ekelig.

Schließlich wurde sie aber auch fertig und es war nur noch 1 Stunde Zeit bis zum Abendessen. Patricia war auf dem Bett eingeschlafen und bekam nicht mit wie Annalisa leise in ihrer Tasche rumkramte. Sie zog ihre Boxen und eine Cd heraus, schnappte sie Patricias MP3 Player und baute alles ganz leise um Patricias Kopf auf. Schließlich drückte sie auf den berüchtigten Power Knopf und drehte die Boxen auf volle Lautstärke auf.

Mit einem lauten Schrei schreckte Patricia aus ihrem Träumen, als es plötzlich neben ihrem Kopf, mit der Lautstärke eines Rockkonzertes, dröhnte: LEBT DEN DER ALTE HOLZMICHEL NOCH, HOLZMICHEL NOCH, HOLZMICHEL NOCH? LEBT DEN DER ALTE HOLZMICHEL NOCH, HOLZMICHEL NOCH?

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ER LEBT NOCH, ER LEBT NOCH, ER LEBT NOCH STRIBT NICHT!!!!!!!

In der selben Lautstärke fing Patricia an zu schreien. „ANNALISA!!!!!!!"Schnell schaltete sie diesen Krach aus und sah sich nach der Vernichterin ihres Trommelfells um. Diese war so schnell es geht aus dem Zimmer gehechtet und hörte Patricia hinter der Tür fluchen wie ne Furie.

„Meint ihr nicht, dass es sich nicht ziemt für eine Dame eures Standes sich so daneben zu benehmen?", wurde sie beim lachen unterbrochen. Hinter ihr stand, Ladys und Gentlemen, der zukünftige König von Gondor und sah sie strafend an. „Als wenn es euch etwas angeht wie ich mich benehme."

„Ihr solltet nicht so viel mit diesem Mädchen in dem Zimmer zu tun haben. Elrond ist nicht sehr begeistert, dass die beiden prophezeiten des guten und des bösen so viel Kontakt miteinander haben."  
„Hä?", war das einzige was Annalisa raus brachte. Spinnte dieser Kerl jetzt total? Das wäre ja die höhe, ihr den Kontakt mit Patricia zu verbieten und dass nur wegen so ner dämlichen Prophezeiung.

Aragorn zog Annalisa in seine Arme und umarmte sie stürmisch. Diese bracht nur ein entsetztes keuchen zu stande und wünschte sich woanders hin, am besten in die Hölle.

„Ich will nicht, dass dieses Mädchen dort euch ins verderben stürzt. Laut der Prophezeiung wird sie uns verraten. Ich will nicht das euch etwas passiert!"

Energisch drückte sie den immer noch ungewaschenen Aragorn von ich weg und holte tief Luft. Was war denn hier los? Auf einmal fingen hier alle an durchzudrehen. Jetzt verstand sie, was Patricia hier die ganze Zeit schon mitmachen musste. Alle schienen den Verstand zu verlieren.

Aragorn unterbrach ihre Gedanken. „Es tut mir leid. Ich handelte unüberlegt. Lasst uns einen kleinen Spaziergang vor dem essen machen."Und ohne ihre antwort abzuwarten zog er sie einfach mit sich. Annalisa, die eigentlich keine Lust hatte, ließ sich bereitwillig mitziehen.

Patricia in der Zeit war kurz davor die Cd in dem MP3 Player in Stücke zu schlagen. Mit einem Diabolischen grinsen brach sie die CD in der Mitte durch und legte sie fein ordentlich auf Annalisas Koffer. Niemand tat ihr so eine Grausamkeit an und blieb dann ungerächt. Das Lied des alten Holzmichls was das schlimmste was es auf der Welt gab. Jedenfalls für Patricia. Lieber würde sie sterben als dieses Lied freiwillig zu hören

Sie fragte sich wo Annalisa hingerannt sei und ging zur Tür. Dort sah sie wie noch wie Aragorn, mit der hilflosen Annalisa im Arm auf den garten zu steuerte. Das hatte sie nun davon.

Gerädert wie nie fing sie an sich für das Abendessen fertig zu machen. Kaum sah sie wieder etwas ansehnlicher aus, hörte sie schon ein zaghaftes klopfen an der Tür. In der Hoffnung das Annalisa zurückgekommen war um sich zu entschuldigen bat sie die Person herein. Ihre Laune sank in einer Sekunde von 100 auf 0. Ein nervös aussehender Legolas trat herein und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Erwartungsvoll und darauf hoffend, dass es nichts Wichtiges ist, sah sie ihn an. Er schien wirklich nervös zu sein. Ein sehr seltsamer Anblick bei einem sonst so hochnäsigen und wichtigtuerischen Elben.

„Was wollt ihr?"Diese frage ihrerseits schien ihn endlich Ansporn zu geben auch mal was zu sagen.

„Ich muss etwas ganz wichtiges mit euch bereden."

„Ach müsst ihr das? Na dann, setzt euch, nehmt euch nen Keks und fangt an."Verwirrt sah er sie an, ersparte sich aber die frage, wo den die Kekse seien und setzte sich auf Patricias Stuhl, vor dem Friseurtisch, die setzte sich auf ihr Bett.

„Es ist so. Ich möchte euch um etwas wichtiges Bitten. Meine Verlobte wird an diesem Abendessen teilnehmen und ich möchte euch um Diskretion bitten. Sie soll nicht merken, was zwischen uns passiert ist."

Patricia musste ihr lachen mit einem Hustenanfall tarnen. „Also was läuft denn zwischen uns, dass es eure Verlobte nicht merken soll? Ich finde das eine Interessante frage."Täuschte sie sich, oder wurde er etwa gerade rot. Was war hier los. Sie wollte doch nicht das sich jeder verdammte Elb in sie verknallt und erst recht nicht DER!

„Ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Ihr seid etwas Besonderes. Weiter möchte ich nicht darauf eingehen, Erst einmal muss ich selbst damit fertig werden. Ihr müsst mir verzeihen. Ich gehe jetzt besser, wir sehen uns beim Abendessen."Er stand hastig auf und verschwand aus dem Zimmer. Nun konnte Patricia endlich laut lachen. Ihr war zwar nicht nach lachen, sondern eher nach heulen zu mute, aber das eine schloss ja das andere nicht aus.

Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte ging sie zum Abendessen. Dort saßen auch schon alle, inklusive Annalisa. Der Platz an dem Lalaith vorher gesessen hatte war leider leer. Wie schade, fand Patricia, das war doch der beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft. Nun saß Annalisa ihr gegenüber.

„Na wie war dein Spaziergang mit dem Herrn Aragorn?"Sie konnte sehen wie Arwen einen scharfen Blick auf Aragorn und Annalisa warf. Hui, Eifersucht war schon was feines.

Annalisa blieb völlig cool. „Ganz nett. Besser als jede Unterhaltung mit dir."

Dann wurde auch schon das essen gebracht. Misstrauisch stocherte Annalisa in dem unbekannten Essen rum, aber als sie sah, wie Patricia alles in sich reinstopfte konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass es essbar ist.

„Und wie lief es bei dir so?"Nach dem essen finge alle an sich zu unterhalten und Annalisa dachte, dass sie Patricia noch ein bisschen ausfragen könnte.

„Ach, ich habe all die Zeit in einem weichen Bett geschlafen und habe jeden morgen frühstück ans Bett bekommen und du?"Sie wusste, dass es Annalisa herausfordern würde.

„Ach, ich durfte in einem Gasthof übernachten und danach in freier Wildbahn."

„Oh super. Wie bist du denn hier angekommen? Ich bin auf ner wunderschönen Wiese aufgewacht."

„Toll, ich bin in eine schlammige Gasse gefallen und habe mir sämtliche Knochen gebrochen, die es gibt."

„Klingt echt toll. Ich habe aber viel bekanntere Personen getroffen als du."  
„Pha, ich hatte den Brief von Gandalf in den Händen und habe ihn verbrannt. Kannst du das übertreffen?"

„Locker. Ich habe mir Elrond zum Feind gemacht. Inklusive Glorfindel. Und dein toller Aragorn scheint mich auch nicht zu mögen."

„Tja, PP. Dafür habe ich die Neun getroffen und die fanden mich so toll, die wollten mich mitnehmen."

Mittlerweile hörte ihnen der ganze Saal zu, da die beiden auch nicht leise redeten. Sie steigerten sich immer weiter in dieses Gespräch rein.

„Super. Ich habe dafür mit nem Elben rumgeknutscht!"

„Und ich mit nem Waldläufer"Das hätte Annalisa auch besser ausdrücken können, denn Arwen dachte da sofort an ihren Waldläufer und nahm sich vor ihm gehörig den Marsch zu blasen.

„Ich habe nen Zimmermädchen!"

„Ich bin die Prophezeite der guten und die guten gewinnen immer!"

„Bäh, ich bin die Prophezeite der Bösen und mit meiner Hilfe, würden die Bösen auch gewinnen. So das haste nun davon!"

„Und ich............................"

„Es reicht jetzt ihr zwei."Wurden sie von Elrond unterbrochen. Annalisa nahm sich vor ihm ne Packung Aspirin zu schenken, er sah wirklich nicht gut aus.

„Es ist besser ihr geht jetzt auf eure Zimmer, es ist schon spät." Patricia zuckte mit den Schultern, stand auf und rief Annalisa zu: „Komm, wie haben uns noch viel zu erzählen."

„Aber, aber. Lady Serenity hat ein eigenes Zimmer. Am anderen Ende von Bruchtal."

„Das macht nichts. Sie schläft heute mit mir in einem Bett, die Dinger sind ja groß genug, ne süße?"Ohne die Reaktion der anderen ernst zu nehmen gingen beide kichernd aus dem großen Saal.

„Lord Elrond, dass könnt ihr nicht zulassen. Laut der Prophezeiung ist Lady Serenity für den verlauf der Geschichte zum Guten verantwortlich und Lady Azrael ist eine bekennende Sauron Anhängern. Ihr dürft die beiden nicht zusammen in einem Zimmer nächtigen lassen. Erst recht nicht in einem Bett. Das kann doch nicht gut gehen"Erestor war mehr als nur empört darüber, dass Elrond nichts gegen die Aktion der Mädchen tat. Dieser saß einfach nur auf seinem Platz, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und seufzte tief. „Werter Erestor. Wollt ihr wirklich dass ich zu den beiden gehe und Lady Serenity ein eigenes Zimmer gebe? Anscheint schon, aber dann werde ich dafür sorgen das ihr Azraels Zorn abbekommt. Nicht nur das sie die Prophezeite der bösen ist, sie ist nervend, unverschämt und ziemlich laut. Wollt ihr das riskieren?"Erestor schwieg.

Aus dem Blickwinkel hatte er das nie betrachtet. Er würde alles abbekommen, was sonst Elrond aushalten musste, dass war ein so schrecklicher Gedanke, dass er kopfschüttelnd und mit einer billigen Ausrede fluchtartig den Raum verließ. Elrond sah ihm hinterher und er dachte schwermütig an sie Zeit, bevor Azrael hier aufgetaucht war.

Damals hatten sie nur ein Problem, und das war der dunkle Herrscher persönlich, aber jetzt?

Sie hatten Azrael, und das sagte ja schon alles!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ende Kapitel 16


	17. Die Knutscherei

Kapitel 17

Die Nacht verbrachten die beiden schwatzend und über Gott bzw. Satan und die Welt tratschend. Patricia machte sich ununterbrochen über Annalisas Verehre lustig, doch sie wusste auch Patricia auf die nerven zu gehen. Entweder sang sie kleine Liebeslieder von Patricia und Elladan oder von Patricia und Legolas. Auf keinen der beiden war Patricia sehr gut zu sprechen, auch wenn es bei Elladan andere Gründe hatte als bei Legolas. Legolas war einfach...................... er war halt einfach Legolas und das war schon Grund genug um ihn nicht zu mögen, jedenfalls in Patricias Kopf. Da herrschten andere Regeln und die hatten mit Logik, Intelligenz und vor allem Realität nichts zu tun.

Aber bei dem Thema Elladan kam sie selber ins Grübeln. Auch als sich beide schlafen gelegt hatten, in einem Bett wohl bemerkt, konnte sie nicht einschlafen. Nicht nur Annalisas geschmatzte und ihr getrete gingen ihr auf die nerven, auch ihr immer tiefsinniger und ernsthaft werdenden Gedanken machten ihr zu schaffen. Was war das mit Elladan? Ok, sie mochte ihn. Manchmal mehr und manchmal weniger. Manchmal hasste sie ihn wie Fußpilz oder einen Kerl der in einer Schlange genau vor ihr das letzte Wassereis an einem Tag mit 40Grad kaufte.

Aber manchmal mochte sie ihn, ja sie konnte ihn leiden, soweit ganz sie es selbst zu, aber auch nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Vielleicht war er ja nicht so bescheuert wie er immer tat. Dieser Gedanken brachte sie zum schmunzeln. War es nicht seine unverschämte Art, die sie zwar immer aufregte, aber ihn auch im wahrsten sinne des Wortes aufregend machte????

Sich rum drehend und Annalisa die decke klauend schlief sie schließlich mit einem beinahe seligen Lächeln ein. Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Kein Elladan, bevor nicht der Ringkrieg vorbei ist.

Und danach........................................... das würden sie wohl dann sehen. Obwohl sie sich sicher war, das er sie auf den Tod nicht ab konnte. Sie würde ihm schon zeigen, was sie alles zu bieten hat, im Gegensatz zu seinen dämlichen, hübschen und willigen Elbinnen.

„Steh auf verdammt noch mal, oder ich werde persönlich als Rachenegel in deine Träume kommen und dich zwingen aufzuwachen."

„Ich bin doch wach", kam es genuschelt unter dem Kopfkissen hervor. Misstrauisch beäugte Annalise die immer noch im Bett liegende Patricia.

„Davon merke ich aber nichts. Sag mal wovon hast du denn geträumt, du hast so selig gelächelt du kleines versautes Stück!"

Ein Hilfloses HEY und ein paar Verwünschungen wurden ihr entgegen geworfen. „Was du immer von mir denkst. Ich habe nur geträumt ich wäre die letzte Frau auf der Welt und wäre auf einer einsamen Insel mit Johnny Depp, Brad Pitt den Vampiren Lestat und Marius und natürlich Karl Urban gelandet."Die Decke wurde von ihr runter gerissen. „Aha und da sag mal einer, dass du nicht alle 2 Minuten an Sex denken würdest."  
Als die beiden früher noch viel in ihre Stammkneipe gingen, kam ihre Gruppe mal auf einen Zeitungsartikel zu sprechen, in dem stand, dass 70 der Männer alle 2 Minuten an Sex denken würden. Annalisa ließ dann völlig verblüfft über das Ergebnis verlauten, dass sie wohl keine Frauen im Gegenpart und vor allem Patricia untersucht hätte, denn allein Patricia würde Quote ganz schön sinken. Oder sie hatten Patricia aus versehen bei den Männern mitgerechnet und deswegen wäre das Ergebnis so schlecht ausgefallen.

„Sag mal, was hast du da eigentlich an"Annalisa sah überrascht auf die schlafende Patricia herunter und betrachtete mit eine leichten zucken um die Mundwinkel ihr T-Shirt. Unschuldig sah Patricia an sich herunter.

„Was denn, ich habe gestern auf die schnelle mir irgendein T-Shirt genommen, woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass es das ist."  
„JA, aber du kannst doch nicht in Bruchtal dein „Elben haben doofe Ohren"Shirt tragen. Das passt einfach nicht"  
„TJA, ich passe halt nirgends rein. Soll ich heute zum Frühstück das „Legolas ist Schwul"Shirt tragen?"

„Untersteh dich den armen Jungen noch mehr fertig zu machen, du verdammte Mary-Sue"

„Bor nimm das zurück! Was findest du den an dem, du hat doch deinen Aragorn."Patricia bekam ein Kissen an den Kopf geschmissen und beide lachten.

„Erklär du mir erst mal was du gegen den armen Legolas hast."

„Ich finde, er ist ja ganz nett.....................und................naja.................er ist mir einfach..........zu......... ätherisch!!"

„Ätherisch, habe ich das richtig gehör?"

„Ja, wenn ich ihn und all die anderen Elben sehe muss ich immer an solche Hippies denken, die sich an ihren Lagerfeuern und „Kumbaja my Lord" singend so richtig einen reinziehen und bekifft durch die Gegend tänzeln!"Kurzes schweigen

„Dir ist echt nicht mehr zu helfen."„Danke, ich weiß"

So vergingen die Tage wie im Flug. Frodo kränkelte so vor sich hin und alle anderen zukünftigen Gefährten erreichten Bruchtal. Annalisa war sich sicher, das dieses Mittelerde nicht zu vergleichen war mit dem aus den Büchern und aus dem Film. Es war hier alles och viel schöner. Patricia aber war der Meinung, das dies hier ein verquerer Misch Masch aus beiden sei.

Schließlich wachte Frodo auf und alle freuten sich nen Ast ab, außer einer ganz bestimmten Person.

„Na super, sobald es dem Halbling besser geht, müssen wir erst im Rat dumm rumquatschen und dann laufen"

„Was ist den daran so schlimm. Dann passiert doch endlich was?", fragte Annalisa.

Die beiden saßen zusammen in einem Versteckten Winkel in Bruchtal, den sie zu zum „Vereinten Königreich Annalisas und Patricias" ernannt hatten. Keiner durfte ihn betreten oder nur in die nähe kommen, wenn die beiden sich dort aufhielten. Einmal brach der Herr von Bruchtal dieses Gesetzt, nicht einsehend, das zwei vorlaute Gören hier in seinem Bruchtal irgendwelche Plätze für sich bestimmten und Dreisterweise jeden fortjagten der auch nur in die nähe kam. Nicht in seinem Haus. Die beiden waren gerade dabei sich zu überlegen, was sie den die ganze zeit vor dem rat machen könnten, als er sie störte.

Patricia konnte sich nicht zurückhalten und hielt dem armen Herrn von Bruchtal eine Standpauke, die jeden Serienmörder wieder zum guten bekehrt hätte. Mit hängenden Schultern verließ er sie wieder und nahm sich fest vor, einen Babysitter für die beiden zu finden, damit er sich nicht mehr darum befassen muss. Dieser war auch sehr schnell zu finden. Ein ranghoher Elb meldete sich freiwillig die beiden auf schritt und tritt zu begleiten oder wenn nötig zu beschatten. Glorfindel. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen die Gesandtin des Bösen an dem Rande des Wahnsinns zu bringen, und wenn nur allein durch seine Anwesenheit. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass die Söhne Elronds eine Wette am laufen hatten, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Patricia sich ihm hingeben würde um mit ihm sein Bett zu teilen.

Er könnte und wollte die beiden doch nicht enttäuschen und umgarnte Patricia, die dies mit gemischten Gefühlen beobachtete. Kein gemeiner, böser und hinterhältiger Glorfindel mehr, sondern einer, der wenn andere dabei waren immer politisch korrekt blieb. Aber wenn die beiden alleine waren, drängte er sie regelrecht in die ecke. Entweder er stritt sich wieder mit ihr oder benahm sich wie ein verschmähter Liebhaber, der eine Abweisung nicht akzeptieren würde.

Darauf konnte Patricia nur reagieren, indem sie sich jede Sekunde in Gesellschaft der Zwillinge oder von Annalisa flüchtete. Leider konnte Annalisa ihr auch nicht immer helfen. Sie selber war auf der Flucht vor Aragorn, der unbedingt jede Sekunde seines Lebens wissen wollte, wie es „seiner"Seherin geht. Und dann war da noch die eifersüchtige Arwen die Annalisa mit ihren Blicken nur so aufspießte. Die arme Elbenprinzessin hatte es aber auch nicht leicht. Da war die Prophezeite des Bösen, die sie ignorierte, oder ihr verächtliche Blicke zuwarf, und die Gesandte der Guten, die anscheint kurz davor war, ihr ihren Aragorn auszuspannen. Und bei all der elbischen Zurückhaltung, das würde sie niemals zuhalten, koste es was es wolle.

Doch Patricia hatte ja nicht nur mit dem unter Stimmungsschwankungen leidenden Glorfindel zu leiden, der einfach nicht wusste was er wollte, sondern musste auch vor Legolas flüchten.

Der interpretierte in ihre Begegnungen mehr als ihr lieb war rein. Seine Verlobte hatte sie immer noch nicht kennen gelernt und sie hatte das Gefühl, das alle Welt sie davor bewahren wollte. Oder das alle die arme Verlobte vor ihr beschützen wollte. Aber da es da keinen relevanten Grund in Patricias Augen gab, hielt sie das für falsch. Hätte sie gewusst, das ihre Lieblingsfeindin Lalaith die Schwester der vermeintlichen Verlobten ist, wäre sie wahrscheinlich umgefallen vor Vorfreude auf ein nächstes Attentat das ihr leben kosten solle.

„Komm jetzt, es gibt essen."„jajajajajajaja. Eine alte Oma ist doch kein D-Zug"

Ihr Nische fluchend verlassend sah sich Patricia nach Annalisa um. Doch die war schon vor gerannt. Wenn es ums Essen ging, glich sie einem Hobbit, obwohl sie von aussehen eher wie eine Elbe wirkte. Murrend schlurfte Patricia durch die Gänge von Bruchtal. Mittlerweile kannte sie sich ganz gut hier aus und befürchtete nicht mehr sich zu verlaufen. Trotzdem schaffte sie es irgendwie ne falsche Abzweigung zu nehmen und fand sich schließlich in einem ihr unbekannten Flur wieder.

Der Flur war prunkvoller eingerichtet als alle anderen Räume in Bruchtal. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde, auf denen sie Elrond und seine Familie wieder fand. Auch hangen hier Bilder von einer weiblichen Elbe die man unschwer als Galadriel erkennen konnte. Mit offenem und stand Patricia vor diesem Bild und starrte es an. Sie hatte selbst hier in Bruchtal keine Elbe gesehen, die so schön war. Sie warf ja nicht gerne mit Komplimenten um sich, doch bei dem Anblick Galadriels fehlten ihr die Worte. Etwas was schon sehr selten vorkam. Verwundert schüttelte sie den Kopf und schloss endlich ihren Mund wieder. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich ihr gegenüber nicht so benehmen konnte wie Elrond. Sie würde ihr das wahrscheinlich sehr übel nehmen, schließlich war sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wirklich ein höheres Wesen.

„Sie ist wunderschön, nicht war"Ertappt und mit hochrotem Kopf schreckte Patricia rum und starrte Elladan an. Dieser hatte sich auf die suche gemacht, da sie zum essen nicht erschienen war. Mit einer billigen Entschuldigung verließ er den Saal und suchte das kleine Menschenmädchen. Sie gefiel ihm, auch wenn er es nicht offen zugab. Ihre Art sich zu geben und sich zu benehmen. Andere sahen in ihr nur das vorlaute freche und unverschämte Mädchen, doch er sah mehr in ihr. Er sah, dass sie auch andere Seiten hatte. Freundliche, wenn nicht sogar sentimentale. Diese Seiten wollte er finden und zum Vorschein bringen.

Eine schwere Aufgabe, dass war ihm bewusst. Trotzdem gefiel ihm ihre Art. Elben waren alle sehr streng und hatten kaum Humor. Es tat ihm wirklich gut, endlich jemanden zu treffen, der ihm seinen Alltag versüßen konnte. In jeder Hinsicht, schoss es Elladan in den Kopf und er grinste die ertappte Patricia an.

„Ja das ist sie. Galadriel, nehme ich an. Wo bin ich hier eigentlich gelandet?"

Elladan schmunzelte. Sie hatte sich also wirklich verlaufen.

„Ihr seid in dem privaten und für alle verbotenen Bereich von meinem Vater. Hier dürfen eigentlich nur mein Vater, seine Kinder und natürlich seine engsten Berater hin. Ihr müsst bestraft werden."

„Scheiße", schoss es Patricia in den Kopf und sah sich hektisch nach einem Fluchtweg um. Das hatte sie nun davon. Vielleicht hatte Annalisa ja Recht und sie war ne Mary-Sue. Schließlich war das doch eines der Lieblingsklischee der FF Autoren. Die kleine liebe Mary-Sue verläuft sich im Schloss und wird von ihrem Helden gefunden und als dank wird dann hemmungslos rumgeknutscht. Aber nicht mit mir, war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie Elladans eisernen Griff spürte.

Elladan hatte ihrem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtet und griff schnell zu, da er vermutete, dass sie jede Möglichkeit zur Flucht wahrnehmen würde.

„Können wir das nicht irgendwie anders Regeln?? Ich will nicht schon wieder Ärger mit Elrond haben."Elladan sah sie schweigend an. Tausend Gedanken schossen ihm in den Kopf. Er könnte diese Situation ja eigentlich schamlos ausnutzen, wie sie es im Wald auch getan hatte.

„Bitte", flehend sah sie ihn an. Bestrafung, das hörte sich in ihren Ohren nicht sehr gut an. Sein Gesicht regte sich kein bisschen und sie fragte sich, ob er vielleicht ein bisschen eingeschlafen wäre und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Doch ein plötzlicher Ruck und der Elb hatte sie mit dem Rücken an die Wand gedrückt und stand sehr nahe an ihr. Sie konnte seine Wärme und seinem Atem spüren. Nicht das sie etwas dagegen gehabt hätte, diesem schnuckeligem Elben so nahe zu sein. Was sie eher störte war sein entschlossener Gesichtsausdruck.

„Äh, Elladan, was wird das jetzt?"„Du wolltest doch eine Alternative, hier ist sie. Du schuldest mir noch etwas. Denk an den Wald und an den Kuss."Patricia lief ein heißer Schauer über den Rücken. Was wollte dieser vermaledeite Elb?

„Diesmal bestimme ich wann er aufhört"Und ohne Patricias aufkommenden Protest zu beachten küsste er sie. Sich immer noch wehrend presste sie die Lippen aufeinander. Doch schließlich besann sie sich. „Hey Patricia, da ist ein Gutaussehender Elb und er küsst dich. Hallo, warum wehrst du dich eigentlich. Das ist doch nur ein Kuss, nichts bindendes. Nutze die Chance.", dachte sie und gab sich endlich Elladans versuchen, seine Zunge in ihren Hals zu stecken, hin.

Der Kuss wurde immer intensiver und endlich lockerte er auch den Griff um Patricias Arm. Diese spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken abzuhauen, aber Elladan hatte einfach die besseren Argumente.

Eine wilde Knutscherei oder dem armen Elben vor den Kopf stoßen und weglaufen. Diese Entscheidung fiel ihr leicht und sie legte ihr Arme um Elladans Nacken, um ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen.

So stande die beiden in den privaten Gemächern der Familie von Elrond. Keiner von beiden wusste wie lange sie da schon standen doch dachte keiner auch nur im Traum daran jetzt aufzuhören. Zwar spuckte in Patricias Kopf die ganze Zeit der Gedanke rum, dass Elladan sie ja eh verarschen würde und er sie weiterhin wie nen blödes Menschenkind behandeln wird, egal was sie hier taten. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick waren diese Gedanken vergessen.

„WAS geht hier vor?", diese wütende Stimme ließ die beiden vor schreck auseinander fahren. Patricia bekam einen hochroten Kopf und starrte entsetzt auf ihren Ertaper. Elladan verbarg seine Gefühle hinter einer gleichgültigen Maske, aber man sah seiner schnellen Atmung an, dass er sich nur schwer beherrschen konnte.

„Bitte sagt mir, dass ich das gerade nicht gesehen habe!"Patricia sah Glorfindel herausfordernd in die Augen. „Neidisch?", fragte sie nur, biss sich aber sofort auf die Zunge. „Das war jetzt aber wirklich nicht diplomatisch", dachte sie, musste sich aber schwer ein kichern unterdrücken.

„Was regst du dich den so auf, Glorfindel,", mischte sich nun auch Elladan mit seiner gleichgültig klingenden Stimme ein, „Du weißt doch selber wie das ist. Sie war halt da und ich hatte Lust. Ist doch mal was anderes als diese langweiligen Elbinnen von Bruchtal"Empört schnappte Patricia nach Luft und sah ihn wütend an. Ok, es war vorher schon klar gewesen, das es so endet, aber das er so nen scheiß labern musste, nahm sie ihm sehr übel.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Elladan jetzt sofort umgefallen, und zwar doppelt. Von Patricias und Glorfindels Blicken durchbohrt zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und ging mit dem Worten „kannst sie haben"wieder weg.

Ende Kapitel 17


	18. Patricias Rache

rotwerd Ich .....................ich........................ stotter schluchz

MAN MAG MICH vor Rührung wein

Oh Nachtschatten was wäre ich ohne deine Reviews nach jedem Kapitel. Ein Reviewloses Autorenchen. schluchz

Und nun das, Morgenstern. Das ist eines der tollsten Kommentare, die ich je bekommen habe. Allein so etwas bestärkt mich darin weiter zu schreiben und nicht alles für Schrott zu erklären was ich abtippe.

Und deswegen widme ich dieses Kapitel nur euch. Eigentlich wollte ich euch ein anderes, viel tolleres widmen, aber das kommt erst später. überleg Ach ich widme sie euch beide lach

D A N K E

Kapitel 18

Entsetzt sah Patricia ihm hinterher. Ihr fielen alle möglichen Foltermethoden ein um seinem Leben ein recht unschönes Ende zu bereiten, doch wieder störte Glorfindel sie beim spielen.

„Och, hast du dir etwa wirklich gedacht, das Elladan, oder ein anderer Elb hier, Interesse an die hätte. Meine Güte bist du Naiv"

„Und du bist nen Arschloch", schrie sie und lief schnurstracks an ihm vorbei den Gang entlang. Sie kochte vor Wut, nein das war schon untertrieben. Das dieser wirklich lange und gute Kuss nichts Ernstes wird, war ihr schon klar, aber das was Elladan da gerade abgezogen hatte würde sie ihm heimzahlen.

Durch seine Andeutungen hatte sie schon geschlussfolgert, das Elrohir leicht naiv ist, aber das würde die Sache nur vereinfachen. Wie würde Elladan bloß gucken, wenn er auf einmal seinen Zwillingsbruder mit ihr sähe.

Ein gemeiner Plan reifte in Patricia. Und sie musste sich beeilen, schließlich stand die Reise schon kurz bevor, doch sie wollte ihm noch einen letzten Schlag verpassen, bevor sie ging.

Zwei weitere belanglose Tage verstrichen und Patricia brütete die ganze Zeit in ihrem Zimmer. Von dieser miesen Laune aus dem Zimmer vertrieben, verbrachte Annalisa die meiste Zeit bei Lord Elrond. Er hatte es sich zu Aufgabe gemacht die beiden so gut wie möglich zu trennen, da er sich immer noch Hoffnungen machte, die Prophezeite der Guten würde sich von der bösen Azrael abkapseln.

Mittlerweile hatte ihr Plan an guten Ideen gewonnen. Und bei diesem letzten Abendessen vor dem Rat von Elrond würde sie die Bombe platzen lassen.

Wie sonst an keinem Abend herrschte eine wirklich friedliche und gemütliche Stimmung im Saal. Alle Elben und die Gäste waren frohen Mutes und hofften, dass der morgige Rat allen helfen würde.

Patricia saß zufrieden neben Elrohir und nippte genüsslich an ihrem Wein, während sie die Anwesenden kühl musterte. Das war ein Abend wie sie es sich nicht besser hätte wünschen können.

Elrohir wirkte sehr nervös und musterte abwechselnd seinen Vater, Elladan und Patricia. Sie lächelt ihm nur zu und widmete sich wieder dem Essen.

„Na meine Liebe, heute nicht unterwegs um irgendwelchen Elben den Kopf zu verdrehen?", wurde sie von Glorfindel von der Seite angesprochen.

Sie lächelte ihn nur liebevoll an. „Ihr werdet euch noch wünschen das nicht gesagt zu haben."Mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck ließ sie ihn wieder in Ruhe und aß schweigend weiter. Heute war IHR Abend und sie würde sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen lassen.

Selbst Annalisa merkte, dass etwas nicht normal war, doch sie saß, durch Elrond natürlich, zu weit weg um sie zu fragen. Aber allein das zufriedene lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht machte ihr Angst.

Das Abendessen verlief weiterhin ohne Zwischenfälle. Elladan und Patricia sahen sich nicht einmal an.

Gerade als Elrond aufgestanden war um das Ende des Abendessens zu verkünden stand sein Sohn, Elrohir, zögernd auf. Er räusperte sich und zog so alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

„Vater, ich möchte dich nur ungern stören, aber ich muss etwas bekannt geben."

Unsicher sah er sich um. Er fühlte sich gar nicht gut dabei, aber er musste es tun. Elrond musterte seinen Sohn skeptisch und zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Alle die im Raum versammelt waren erwarteten nun die große Bekanntmachung des Sohnes von Elrond.

Elrohir neigte sein Haupt und zog Patricia mit einem Ruck hoch um sie neben sich zu stellen.

Elladan's Augen weiteten sich kritisch und auch der Blick von Elrond verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Ich möchte euch allen hier bekannt geben, dass ich und Azrael nach dem morgigen Rat heiraten werden................................." schützend stellte Elrohir vor Patricia und schloss in Erwartung eines Donnerwetters seine Augen.

Die Zeit im Raum schien stillzustehen und alle starrten die beiden nur an. Annalisa verschluckte sich bei seinen Worten am essen und bekam sofort einen Schluckauf.

Keiner wagte es den Herrn von Bruchtal auch nur anzusehen, alle fürchteten sich vor dem herannahenden Wutausbruch des sonst so ausgeglichenen Elben.

Doch er reagierte anders als erwartet. Elrohir hatte mittlerweile die Augen wieder geöffnet und legte schützend seine Arm und Patricia Schulter, die sich mit einem triumphierenden lächeln Elladan zu wand.

Zu ihrem missfallen zeigte er keinerlei Emotionen und hob nur überrascht sie Augenbraue.

Schnell wurde sie aber wieder von Elrond abgelenkt.

„Ihr...........................Ihr...................... Ich meine,", stotterte er ungläubig, „Also ...................... Ihr habt meinen..................... meinen Se.............Sege................................ Ach Verdammt, gar nichts habt ihr. Was fällt dir ein mein Sohn?", herrschte er ihn an, „Was ist in dich gefahren, mir so in den Rücken zu fallen?"

Dann wand er sich mit blitzenden Augen Azrael zu. „Was hast du mit meinem Sohn gemacht du verdammte Brut Mordors?"Alle Gegenwärtigen Bewohner Mittelerdes hielten erschrocken die Luft an. Noch nie hatten sie den sonst so ruhigen und ausgeglichenen Elrond so dermaßen aufgebracht gesehen.

„Lass sie daraus. Ich habe diese entgültige Entscheidung getroffen und falls du etwas dagegen hast, musst du mit mir reden. Und lass sie bitte auch in den nächsten Tagen in Ruhe."

Elrond riss sich merklich zusammen und winkte seine Berater heran.

„Ich muss darüber schlafen. Erestor, Glorfindel, bitte begleitet mich. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es unbeschadet schaffe."

Mit großer Mühe schleppten die beiden den Herrn von Bruchtal aus dem Speisesaal und hinterließen eine teils geschockte und sprachlose Menge die Elrohir und Azrael anstarrten.

Elladan war geschockt über diese Nachricht. Mit steinernem Gesicht betrachte er seinen Zwillingsbruder und sein eigentliches Objekt der Begierde. Doch konnte er sich hier nicht öffentlich die Blöße geben. Er hatte Azrael eine harte abfuhr erteilt, da konnte er dich jetzt nicht den eifersüchtigen Zwillingsbruder geben.

Er sah seinen Bruder ernst in die Augen.

„Ich hoffe du hast dir das sehr gut überlegt!", spöttisch verbeugte er sich vor Azrael.

„Meine Liebe, dann kann ich dich ja jetzt „Schwester"nennen!"Dann drehte er sich schnell um und verließ den Speisesaal, wie sein Vater.

„PATRICIA!", erschrocken sah Patricia Annalisa an. Unschuldig lächelte sie und sah Elrohir entschuldigend an. „Ich habe kurz mal was zu besprechen"Und schon wurde sie von Annalisa gepackt und um die Ecke gezogen.

„Was bitte war denn DAS?"

„Was denn?"„Na diese Verlobung mit Elrohir, ich dachte du und Elladan.........."

Patricia lachte. „Liebchen, mach dich doch nicht so fertig, das ist doch alles nur eine Farce.

Elrohir will sich an seinem Bruder rächen, oder ihn ärgern oder so was, ist mir auch egal, solange ich mit Elladan abrechnen kann."

Mit großen Augen sah Annalisa sie an. „Du bist seltsam!"

„Das weiß ich doch. Lass uns wieder reingehen, der Abend fängt gerade erst an."

„Du bleibst schön hier. Was meinst du wie Elrond morgen drauf ist? Er wird uns verbieten mit den Gefährten mit zu gehen, NUR weil du mit seinem Sohn verlobt bist", herrschte sie Patricia an. Doch ihr Wut verflog schnell und mit einem glitzern in den Augen fragte sie sie die wohl meist gefragte Frage des Abends.

„Jetzt ehrlich, wie hast du ihn soweit bekommen, dass er sich mit dir öffentlich verlobt!", breit grinsend lief Patricia in den Garten und Annalisa folgte ihr, dass wollte sie ihr dann doch lieber unter vier Augen erzählen.

Erwartungsvoll setzte sich Annalisa neben Patricia auf die Bank und lauschte ihrer Geschichte. Sie hatte einen ganz einfachen Trick verwendet, jedenfalls in den Augen Annalisas.

Ein paar Tränen hier, ein bisschen schluchzen da und schon glaubte der arme naive Sohn von Elrond, das die arme kleine, und vor allem hilflose, Azrael ganz schlimm von dem Glorfindel angemacht wurde. Sie erzählt ihm, dass der Balrogtöter alles versucht hätte, um mit ihr anzubändeln.

Ihm kam dann wohl der einleuchtende Gedanke in den Sinn, das Glorfindel sie wohl in Ruhe lassen würde, wenn sie verlobt oder gar verheiratet wäre.

Mit einem Mal fiel er vor auf die Knie und machte der scheinbar verdutzten Patricia einen Antrag.

Sie hatte natürlich nicht sofort mit so einer Aktion gerechnet, eher hatte sie sich erhofft, er würde nur so tun, als würde etwas zwischen ihnen laufen, doch diese überraschende Wendung der Dinge machte das ganze noch viel amüsanter.

„Ich muss ehrlich sagen ich bin perplex, nein, ich bin entsetzt, noch schlimmer, ich bin fassungslos. Eigentlich dachte ich, ich würde dich kennen, aber DAS hat ja allem die Krone aufgesetzt!"Annalisa starte Patricia mit großen Augen an. Diese genoss das Gefühl sie so erschüttert zu haben und ließ sich auf den Waldboden sinken.  
Diese blöden Bänke, die hier überall in Bruchtal rum standen, waren einfach zu unbequem.

„Ich bin gut was?"Das grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht wuchs und wuchs, bis Annalisa schon fast das Gefühl hatte, es würde von einem bis zum anderen Ohr reichen.

„Du bist einfach die beste.", seufzte sie, „Azrael, die Gesandte des Böse, verlobt mit Elrohir, dem Sohn Elronds, dem Verfechter des Guten und beste Freundin von Serenity, der Gesandten der Guten. DU bist ein wandelnder Widerspruch."

„Jaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, und ich bin sowas von stolz darauf."

Nun lagen beide kichernd auf irgendeiner Wiese in Bruchtal und beobachteten die Sterne. Jedenfalls schien das den Anschein zu machen.

Jedoch zeigte keiner der beiden irgendeine „romantische"Neigung und schwärmten vor sich hin, sondern lästerten lieber über ihre Lieblingselben und Waldläufer.

Aragorn hatte es sich mittlerweile abgewöhnt andauernd zu „seiner Seherin Serenity"zu laufen und ihr hinterher zu spionieren, damit sie auch schon weit weg von der bösen Azrael bleibt.

Hier in Bruchtal stand er einfach zu sehr unter dem Einfluss von Arwen. Annalisa genoss jedoch die Aragorn freie Zeit. Der Kerl ging ihr nämlich schon seit längerem auf die Nerven.

Nie hätte sie es sich zu träumen gewagt nach Mittelerde zu kommen, aber dann auch noch ein verknallter Waldläufer und zukünftiger König. Das war alles zu viel.

Außerdem hatte sie nicht das kleinste Fünkchen Interesse an ihm.

Das allein war ja nicht das schlimme. Nur schien keiner der Anwesenden Elben oder Menschen hier ihr wirklich zu gefallen. Natürlich waren hier schon manch schmucke Elben, doch sie hing in Gedanken meistens an Thoran.

Patricia machte sich einen großen Spaß daraus sie damit zu ärgern.

Wenn die beiden schon in Mittelerde sind, sollten sie sich doch nen Kerl aus der Haupthandlung, oder wenigstens ne Nebenfigur krallen. Satt dessen schmachtete die liebe Annalisa einem unbekannten Waldläufer hinterher, der im Buch nicht mals namentlich erwähnt wurde.

Annalisa war das egal. Dann war er eben IHR Thoran und sie müsse ihn sich nicht mit irgendwelchen Tussen teilen.

„Azrael, du böse Gesandte des noch böseren Bösen. Bitte sag mir doch mal, warum du so böse bist. Und wenn du schon dabei bist, sag mir doch, wenn du so böse bist, warum bist du dann nicht bei dem Saruman, oder schlimmer, beim großen Auge gelandet?"

Das machte die beiden schon seit längerem nachdenklich.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich allein durch meine Anwesenheit hier und meinem Verhalten gegenüber dem armen Elrond ganz ganz viele böse taten erfülle. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich bei den beiden Deppen so bööööööööööööööse sein könnte!"

Beide mussten lachen, entsprach diese Theorie doch genau ins Schwarze.

„Vor allem deine heutige Aktion. Willst du nicht zu deinem Verlobten gehen, ich wette er würde gerne die Hochzeitsnacht schon vorher mit dir „besprechen". Damit du auch weißt was du dann zu tun hast."

Kreischend sprang Annalisa auf, nachdem sie eine hart Kopfnuss und eine Kitzelattacke von Patricia durchmachen musste. Grinsend sah sie runter zu Patricia, dann fiel ihr Blick auf etwas hinter ihr.

Sofort änderte sich ihr Blick und ein seltenes, aber manchmal vorkommendes, Bösartiges glitzern breitete sich in ihren Augen aus.

Patricia verstand diese Veränderung nicht und versuchte nach hinten zu schauen, aber ein leises kichern von Annalisa lenkte sie ab.

„Ich glaube das wird jetzt lustig. Ich gehe am besten mal. Viel spaß wünsche ich dir!"

So ließ sie die verdutze Patricia auf dem Boden sitzen und rannte lachend weg.

„Was soll denn der scheiß, Mädel?"Schnell sprang sie auf und klopfte sich das Gras von ihren Kleidern, die, Oh mein Gott, wer hätte das gedacht, schwarz waren.

Stirnrunzelnd sah sie sich um und erkannte endlich den Grund für Annalisas fluchartigen Auftritt.

Etwas weiter entfernt, aber in elbischer Hörweite stand ein ihr nur sehr bekannter Elb.

Es war zwar schon sehr dunkel, aber sie konnte anhand der Schatten und Schemen den Sohn Elronds erkennen.

Automatisch nahm sie an es wäre Elrohir, ihr „Verlobter"

„Stehst du schon lange da Elrohir? Du kannst ruhig näher kommen, schließlich sind wir jetzt verlobt!"Sie musste allein bei diesem Gedanken kichern.

Doch der Elb stand immer noch stumpf an der gleichen Stelle und schien irgendwie ins Nichts zu schauen.

Kopfschüttelnd ließ Patricia sich wieder auf die Wiese sinken und versuchte in Gedanken einen Countdown zu zählen, bis er endlich sprechen oder näher kommen würde.

Sie hatte bestimmt schon 100-mal von 10 rückwärts gezählt und gehofft bei 0 würde er auf einmal etwas machen, da sah sie wir sich der Elb neben sich legte.

„Du bist echt katastrophal, weißt du das?"

„Elladan?????????????????????"

Ende Kapitel 18


	19. Titellos

Wie ich schon vorher erwähnt habe, mag ich dieses Kapitel nicht, deswegen habe ich mich jetzt einfach mal dazu entschlossen es zu überarbeiten!!!!  
Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem noch.

Viel Spaß

Kapitel 19

„AAAAAAAAAAH!", kreischend rollte Patricia sich von dem Elben weg. Mit ihrer Vermutung, dass es sich bei dem Elben um einen Sohn Elronds handelte, hatte sie ja schon recht gehabt, doch neben ihr lag nicht ihr angeblicher Verlobter, sondern ihr schlimmster Albtraum, wie sie sich immer wieder aufs Neue einreden musste.

Keuchend hielt sie eine Hand an ihre Brust und versuchte ihren Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen.

„Du hast mich gerade beinahe UMGEBRACHT!", schrie sie ihn an.

Lachend rollte sich Elladan auf die Seite um sah ihr spöttisch ins Gesicht.

„Wäre das ein Verlust? Schließlich bist du nur eine kleine menschliche Heiratsschwindlerin Schwester."

Empört sprang die Gesandte des Bösen auf.

„Pha, ich und Elrohir sind sehr glücklich verlobt und wollen unbedingt heiraten. Nur weil du das nicht ertragen kannst, musst du mich nicht beleidigen."

Elladan sprang, zu schnell für Patricias Reaktion, auf und stand plötzlich ganz nah vor ihr.

Krampfhaft musste sie sich dazu zwingen ihm weiterhin in die Augen zu schauen und nicht ihn lüstern anzustarren.

Dieser Elb sah aber auch verdammt noch mal zu gut aus. Eigentlich war er nicht so ihr Typ, aber man könnte ja mal eine Ausnahme machen, schoss es ihr durch en Kopf.

Böse Gedanken, schalte sie sich selbst.

„Ich habe eben mit meinem Bruder geredet. Sehr nett hast du deine Geschichte eingefädelt. Vor allem die Sache mit Glorfindel. Sehr einfallsreich."

Beinahe hätte sie sich für sein Lob bedankt, doch nur ein Blick in seine Augen zeigte ihr, dass sie wohl besser jetzt die Klappe halten sollte.

Doch natürlich tat sie es nicht. Er würde sie schon nicht umbringen, aber man musste das Unheil ja nicht beschwören. Aber warum einfach wenn es kompliziert geht, eine gute Beschreibung für Patricias grundsätzliches Handeln und Denken.

„Ich bin halt toll. Nur habe ich anscheint vergessen, dass Elrohir dir davon erzählen wird. Naja, da hatte mein toller Plan leider eine kleine Schwachstelle."

Beide fixierten sich wie Tiere, keiner wollte auch nur das geringste Anzeichen von Schwäche zeigen.

„Willst du mich jetzt nicht fragen warum ich das alles gemacht habe, mein lieber Herr Elb?"  
"Du hast es erraten. Warum?"

Ein grinsen schlich sich in ihr Gesicht.

„Vielleicht wegen deinem Vater, um ihm einen letzten Schock zu versetzten, damit er an einem schnellen Herztod stirbt und nichts mehr meinen Eroberungsplänen über Mittelerde im Weg steht. Vielleicht aber auch wegen Legolas, der mir tierisch auf die Nerven geht und trotz seiner komischen Verlobten und ihrer mörderischen Schwester immer noch irgendwelche Dinge in unsere, nicht vorhandene Beziehung, interpretiert.

Oder aber wegen Glorfindel, der nichts Besseres zu tun hat, als mir meinen Aufenthalt hier in Bruchtal zu vermiesen.

Vielleicht aber auch wegen dir. Vielleicht wollte ich dir einen kleinen Schlag verpassen, so als danke schön für den Abend in den „Verbotenen Gemächern". Wer weiß das schon? Wer will das schon wissen!"

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte Elladan die arme Patricia mit dem Rücken an einen nahen Baum gedrängt.

„Das kommt mir aber jetzt bekannt vor Herr Elb. Haben wir etwa keine neuen Idee, der armen kleinen Azrael das Herz oder sonst etwas zu brechen." Ein spöttisches lächeln blieb auf ihrem Gesicht, obwohl sich in ihrem inneren etwas ganz anderes abspielte.

Tief in ihrem Bewusstsein standen drei Parteien gegenüber und fauchten, stritten und schrieen sich an.

Da war zum einen das berühmte liebe, kleine und süße Engelchen, das ein Abbild Patricias nur mit langen blonden wallenden Locken und einem wunderschönen weißen Kleid war. Zum Glück wusste das Original nichts von dieser kleinen Kopie im weißen Kleide. Das kleine Engelchen wollte unbedingt, dass Patricia sich bei dem armen Elladan entschuldigt und das sie dann beide auf ewig Frieden schließen können und glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage werden.

Das Ende aller Tage für diesen Elben wünschte sich allerdings eine andere Person. Nein, es war nicht das kleine, ebenfalls berühmte Teufelchen.

Hier stand nun Azrael, weder ihr Gewissen noch sonst eine Eigenschaft, sondern nur eine kleine Ausgabe ihrer selbst. Eine Männerhassende und Elbenverachtende Ausgabe der Azrael die sich gerade einen heißen Kampf in Augencatchen gab.

Aber natürlich war das Teufelchen auch nicht weit. Unser kleines Teufelchen, auch eine Miniaturausgabe von Patricia, nur in schwarzen Lack gekleidet und mit vielen, nicht jugendfreien, Spielzeugen an einem Gürtel, war der Meinung, das Patricia da oben doch die Situation schön so weiter führen könnte.

Alles lief bestens für das Teufelchen. Patricia war unbeliebt, nervte und terrorisierte alle. Und am besten war die Tatsache, dass sie allein durch dieses negativ auffallende Verhalten es schaffte diesem Elben dem Kopf zu verdrehen.

Die drei konnten sich nicht einigen, was Patricia da oben, jetzt als nächstes tun solle.

Doch unsere Gesandte des Bösen hatte für sich schon entschieden.

Unbewusst versteht sich.

„Sprachlos?", fragte sie Elladan. Dieser starrte sie die ganze Zeit mit dunklen Augen an. Auch in ihm tobte ein innerer Kampf, den wir hier aber nicht weiter erläutern wollen, da bei Elben alles ein bisschen komplizierter läuft als bei Menschen.

Schließlich überwand er den letzten Abstand zwischen den beiden mit einer schnellen Bewegung und fing an, an Patricias Hals zu küssen.

Erschrocken zog sie Luft ein und Widerstand dem Drang ihn hochzuziehen und ihn richtig zu küssen.

Stattdessen versuchte sie alles um diesen, an ihrem Hals klebenden, Elben los zu werden.

„Patricia, da steht der geilste Elb vor dir und nuckelt an deinem Hals wie ein Baby. Müsste dir das nicht ein bisschen gefallen?", fragte sie sich innerlich. Ok, es gefiel ihr, sogar sehr gut. Doch sie war nun mal verlobt, mit seinem Bruder.

Aber das konnte man ja für diesen Abend mal übersehen.

Schnell zog sie seine Kopf zu sich hoch und küsste ihn richtig, aber nur um ihn so schnell es geht von sich weg zu schieben.

„Das können wir nicht machen, denk doch an deine Bruder."Ein böses grinsen lag auf ihren Lippen und Elladan musste sich schwer beherrschen um nicht über sie herzufallen.

Oh ja, er hatte eine schwäche für das Menschenmädchen, eine sehr große. Das sah er ja mittlerweile ein. Er ging zwar noch nicht soweit diese Schwäche näher zu interpretieren, aber es gefiel ihm sie immer wieder aus der Fassung zu bringen.

„Warum?"

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an. „Was warum???"

„Warum gehst du mir aus dem Weg, warum verlobst du dich mit meinem Bruder, warum lässt du die Sache mit uns nicht einfach zu? Such dir was aus."Auf ihre antwort war er jetzt gespannt. All diese Fragen stellte er sich nämlich seit einiger Zeit selbst und viele andere auch, die aber eher sein Verhalten deuten sollten.

Ratlos sah Patricia in der Gegend rum. Was sollte sie denn dazu schon sagen. Wollte dieser komische Elb wirklich gerade Beziehungsfragen mit ihr klären, wollte er womöglich eine FESTE Beziehung zwischen ihnen? Innerlich kicherte sie über diesen absurden Gedanken.

„Elladan, es liegt nicht an dir! Du bist gutaussehend, du hast ne gute Position und kannst auch mal ganz nett sein, hab ich erwähnt das du gut aussiehst? Aber du bist mir einfach zu........................... zu........................ zu ALT!!!"

Glücklich einen Grund gefunden zu haben strahlte sie ihn an. Dem armen Elben ging es da ganz anders.

Er fühlte sich als hätte das Mädchen ihm einen Eimer eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet. Zu Alt???? Das hatte noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt.

„Und du bist dir da sooo sicher?"

Obwohl sie es am liebsten sofort bereute, nickte sie heftig und bekräftigte so ihren Standpunkt.

„Dann kann ich da wohl nichts mehr ändern."Mit diesem Worten drehte Elladan sich um und zog von dannen, eine ebenfalls bedrückte Patricia zurücklassend.

Das dass hier auch alles immer so kompliziert sein muss.

So schnell sie konnte rannte Patricia von der Lichtung weg und versuchte irgendwo eine ruhige Ecke zu finden um nachzudenken.

Schließlich kam sie in ihrer und Annalisas geheimen Nische an und ließ sich ächzend auf eine kleine gemütliche Bank nieder.

Neben der Bank standen ein paar Bücher, die Annalisa mitgeschleppt hatte. Neugierig wie sie war, schnappte sich Patricia schnell eins um sich Minuten später in die Geschichte hinein zu versetzten, so das sie eigentlich nichts da hätte rausholen können.

Nichts, außer vielleicht ein Elb der, genau wie viele andere Elben auch, ihr tierisch auf die nerven gingen.

„Lady Azrael, wenn das nicht eine Überraschung ist. Ich dachte ich hätte euch eben noch mit Elrohir draußen im Garten gesehen. Ach und natürlich nicht zu vergessen dieser kleine Ausrutscher mit Elladan."

Genervt sah Patricia von ihrem Buch auf und sah verärgert in die spöttischen Augen Glorfindels.

„Was wollt ihr?"

„Ach, das ihr immer so nett fragt, was ich will. Dabei tut das jetzt nichts zu Sache. Jetzt geht es nicht um mich, oder was ich jetzt gerne mit euch machen würde."

Misstrauisch sprang Patricia von der Bank und schmiss dabei das Buch hin. Kopfschüttelnd hob der Berater von Elrond das kostbare Buch auf und legte es an die Seite. Dann setzte er sich auf die Bank und zog Patricia mit sich.

Diese hatte nicht die geringste Lust sich mit ihm abzugeben.

„Wenn ihr nicht sofort verschwindet, dann muss ich leider meinem Verlobten sagen, dass ihr mich belästigt. Also bitte entschuldigt mich!"

Und so schnell wie sie konnte rannte sie in ihr Zimmer und vergrub sich in ihr Bett.

Ende Kapitel 19


	20. Elronds Rat

Dieses Kapitel widme ich meine geliebten Galawen.

Kapitel 20

Gelangweilt saßen alle beide zwischen den anderen beim Rat von Elrond. Dieser war gerade dabei den Anwesenden die schreckliche Geschichte des Einen Ringes zu erzählen. In Patricias Augen übertrieb er maßlos. So schlimm konnte Sauron doch gar nicht sein. Ganz im Gegenteil, tief in seinem Herzen sehnte auch er sich nach Liebe und Geborgenheit.

Wer würde denn nicht abgrundtief böse werden, wenn man in einem so kargen und trostlosen Land wohnen würde wie Mordor es war.

Er wollte doch nur einmal eine Blume sehen und um dies zu erreichen, war ihm eben jedes Mittel recht.

So sollte Elrond mal die Geschichte erzählen, dachte Patricia und unterdrückte schwerlich ein lautes Kichern. Ein Gefühl, tief in ihrem inneren, wahrscheinlich ein Urzeitlicher Überlebensinstinkt, riet ihr sich still zu verhalten. Das war auch besser so. Jeder der hier beim Rat saß war bewaffnet bis an die Zähne, ein seltsamer Anblick im sonst so friedlichen Bruchtal.

Annalisa saß neben den Zwergen und starrte Elrond fasziniert an. Das lag aber weniger an der großen Rede die er schwang oder an sein super ernstes Verhalten, dass sie so gar nicht von ihm kannte. Wenn man den Herrn von Bruchtal immer nur in der Gegenwart von der berühmten Azrael traf, war er meistens nur ein wandelndes Nervenbündel.

Aber heute war sie von ihm angezogen wie ein Magnet.

Das lag aber einzig und allein nur an seine Ähnlichkeit mit unserm allseits geliebten Mr. Smith. Erst am Abend zuvor hatten Patricia und Annalisa ein Gespräch über die Schauspieler ihrer Helden und da wurde Annalisa es erst richtig bewusst. Annalisa, ein fanatischer Mr. Smith Fanatiker konnte es einfach nicht unterdrücken ihn anzustarren wie ein Alien.

Zum Glück ließ dieser sich nicht davon beirren und redete immer weiter und weiter und weiter.

Patricia musste sich mit mühe verkneifen die Augen zu schließen und in das friedliche Land der Träume zu segeln. Nichts an dieser ganzen Szene hier, wirklich gar nichts, schien auch nur ein bisschen Spannung zu haben. Im Film war das so richtig voller Emotionen und Spannung pur. Aber das lag wohl eher daran, das es da um einiges gekürzt war.

Sie saßen jetzt bestimmt schon seit Stunden hier zusammen und der Her von Bruchtal war es immer noch nicht Müde zu reden und zu reden und zu reden.  
"Wahrscheinlich gefällt es ihm einfach nur sich selbst reden zu hören!", schoss es Patricia in den Kopf.

Gerade hatte Legolas mit einer leidenden Miene erzählt, dass ihnen Gollum entkommen war, als Patricia ein nicht gerade höfliches Gähnen entfuhr. Mit meuchelnden Blicken starrte Elrond sie an und auch die anderen Ratsmitglieder waren irritiert durch ihre Geste.

Die waren sowie so verwirrt über die Anwesenheit der beiden Menschenmädchen. Doch was hätte Elrond machen sollen.

Er wollte das Serenity am Rat teilnimmt, doch dafür musste er Azrael in Kauf nehmen.

Mittlerweile bereute er seine Entscheidung.

Der Rat zog sich extrem lang. Beide Mädchen merkten mal wieder Stirn runzelnd, dass das alles hier in Mittelerde ein sehr verquerer Mix aus Buch und Film zu sein schien. Aber der Film behielt hier die Oberhand.

Im Buch dauerte der Rat mehrere Tage, doch nun war gerade Frodo aufgesprungen und legte den Einen Ring auf das Podest in der Mitte.

Und das obwohl der Rat „erst"seit Stunden stattfand.

Alles spielte sich genau wie im Film ab und Patricia beobachtete fasziniert den Einen Ring, was der große weise Gandalf mit einem misstrauischen Blick besah.

Aber auf eine Szene wartete Patricia voller Ungeduld. Nur diese eine Sache wollte sie heute noch durchziehen und dann hätten die Elben ruhe vor ihr, aber das war ihr zu wichtig.

Schließlich musste sie ihren Tribut an ihre beiden Lieblingsautoren in der FF Szene zollen. Denn wenn dies ein FF war, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, war sie dies allen anderen Autoren, Hauptfiguren und sogar den Mary-Sues schuldig, die „Was geht?!?"und „Was geht jetzt?!?" kannten.

Sie hörte noch rechtzeitig wie Boromir seinen abfälligen Satz über Aragorn den Waldläufer abließ und sprang schnell auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie wie Legolas gerade anfangen wollte seinen Freund zu verteidigen, doch sie war schneller.

„Dies ist kein einfaches Salz es ist Zucker!"

Als hätte Annalisa auf ihren Einsatz gewartet sprang auch sie auf!  
"Das ist Zuckerrübes Erbe?"

„Ja und du bist ihm zur treue Verpflichtet!", rief sie jetzt Annalisa zu.

Abfällig sah sie ihre Freundin an.

„Die Küche hat keinen König, die Küche braucht keinen König."Langsam setzte sich Annalisa wieder hin, während Patricia, unter den mörderischen Blicken Elronds anfing zu schreien.

„Dies ist für euch Asti und Keks, wenn dies ein Fan Fiction ist und ihr es jemals lesen werdet. WIR LIEBEN EUCH!!!"

Laut lachend sah sie in die Runde. Irgendwie wurde sie das Gefühl nicht los, das keiner der Anwesenden ihr Auftritt gefallen hat.

Immer noch grinsend setzte sie sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

„Ich sag ja schon nichts mehr!"

1 Stunden, eine volle Blase und über tausend gezählte Schafe später wurde es wieder spannend.

Alle waren aufgesprungen und schrieen sich gegenseitig an.

Kichernd stellte Patricia fest, dass sie sitzend sogar noch größer war als ein stehender Gimli. Und dieser war gerade mit vollem Körpereinsatz dabei die Elben zu beschimpfen. Als wenn der Ring bei ihm besser aufgehoben sei, konterten diese auf ihre übliche überhebliche Art und Weise.

Gelangweilt sahen sich die beiden Prophezeiten an. Ohne auch nur ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln wussten beide was die andere wollte. Sowieso hätten sie kein Wort reden können, da Elrond die beiden mal wieder weit voneinander entfernt gesetzt hatte.

Beide waren sich einig, dass dieses treffen total laaaaaangweilig war. Vor allem da sie die Filme tausendmal gesehen und die Bücher dutzende male gelesen hatten. Sie hätten sogar den Auftritt der einzelnen Personen auszählen können.

Stattdessen saßen sie auf ihren Plätzen und hörten gelangweilt den Streitgesprächen der ganzen Leute hier zu.

Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte Annalisa endlich wie Frodo aufstand und versuchte auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Wurde aber auch mal Zeit, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie nickte Patricia merklich zu. Diese sah nun auch auf den kleinen Hobbit und belächelte seine kläglichen Versuche.

Endlich, nach etlichen Minuten, schienen auch die anderen zu merken, was der Hobbit da eigentlich sagte.

Erschrockene und geschockte Gesichter sah man überall und keiner wusste was er sagen solle. Nur die beiden Mädchen nickten ihm anerkennend zu.

So sehr sie auch das ganze hier langweilte und sie hier eigentlich nichts ernst nahmen. Der Mut dieses Halblings blieb den beiden trotzdem nicht verborgen und insgeheim bewunderten sie ihn. Natürlich würde das keiner von beiden offen zugeben.

Schneller als die beiden es mitbekamen sprang Aragorn und der Rest der zukünftigen Gefährten auf und versprachen Frodo mit ihm zu gehen. Genau wie im Film schossen auch Sam, ebenso wie Merry und Pippin aus ihren verstecken und bestanden darauf mitzureisen.

Gerade als Elrond die Neun Gefährten offiziell benannte gesellten sie Patricia und Annalisa zu ihnen.

Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragte Elrond sie ernsthaft was sie da gerade vorhätten.

„Wir gehen natürlich mit!"

„Das glaube ich weniger Azrael. Als wenn ich dich mit den Gefährten gehen lasse."  
"Ach und warum nicht?"

„Weil du die ganze Mission gefährden würdest."Er wand sich an Annalisa

„Aber ihr meine Liebe Serenity, ihr müsst mit den Neun gehen."

Das war zu viel für Patricia

„Ach sie darf also mit, aber ICH NICHT?"Außer sich vor Wut baute sie sich vor Elrond auf. Ein spöttisches lächeln war die einzige Regung die er zeigte.

„Meine Liebe Azrael, wenn ich euch erinnern darf, werdet ihr doch meinen Sohn heiraten. Außerdem seid ihr die Gesandte des Bösen, meint ihr ich würde euch freiwillig in die Arme des Feindes treiben?"

Genervt schmiss Patricia ihre Arme in die Luft.

„Meine Güte, wenn DAS dass Problem ist. Die Valar sollen mit zustimmen, falls etwas gegen meine Reise mit den Gefährten spricht sollen die göttlichen Valar nun sprechen, oder für immer schweigen.

Höhnisch sah sie Elrond in die Augen. Alle hielten die Luft an und erwarteten ein Zeichen, doch als nach ein paar Minuten nichts geschah atmeten alle tief durch.

Doch plötzlich fing der Busch, hinter dem sich Sam versteckt hatte an zu brennen. Alle Anwesenden, ob Elben oder Zwerge, sprangen in Panik von ihren Stühlen und riefen durcheinander. Wie richtige Profis, die sie ja nicht waren stellten sich die beiden Mädchen vor den Busch und versuchten die Menge zu beruhigen.

„Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen, gehen sie bitte weiter, die Feuerwehr kommt gleich."

Mit einem grinsen sah Patricia die verwirrten Gesichter der Mitglieder des Rates von Elrond. Doch galten diese Blicke nicht ihr.

Während Patricia sich in diesem Chaos badete und wohl fühlte besah sich Annalisa den Busch ein bisschen näher.

Alle waren mittlerweile still geworden und starrten an Patricia vorbei. „Ähm", räusperte sich Annalisa.

Genervt drehte sich Patricia um und wollte Annalisa grade mitteilen, dass sie die Situation voll unter Kontrolle hätte und sie sie nicht beim wichtig machen stören solle, doch ihr blieben die Worte regelrecht im Hals stecken. Ihr Blick verwandelte sich ebenfalls in ein ungläubiges staunen, wie bei den anderen. Der Busch, der ja eigentlich am brennen war. Da war irgendetwas Seltsames dran, doch Patricias kleines menschliches Gehirn konnte nicht auf die schnelle den ganzen Eindruck verarbeiten. Aber in einem war sie sich sicher, da stimmt doch was nicht.

Vorsichtig begann dann ihr Gehirn an zu rotieren. Da war also dieser Busch, der brannte. Aber das Feuer schlug nicht, wie es normal wäre, auf die umstehenden Sträucher über. Auch schien der Busch nicht zu VERbrennen.  
Diese Erkenntnis traf Patricia wie ein Faustschlag und sie sprang schreiend einen Schritt nach hinten und prallte so gegen Annalisa. Die krallte sich fasziniert an Patricias Arm und starrte skeptisch auf den Busch. Der Busch brannte, aber verbrannte nicht.

„Also irgendwie kommt mir das sehr bekannt vor?"diese leise murmeln war wie ein lauter schrei in der drückenden stille zu hören. Annalisa konnte nur beeindruckt nicken.

„E L R O N D!!!", eine schauerliche Stimme sprach durch den Busch. Man konnte es in ganz Bruchtal hören, so laut dröhnte sie.

Der Herr von Bruchtal zuckte merklich zusammen und neigte ehrfürchtig den Kopf. Die anderen Anwesenden hatten sich mittlerweile in Rettung gebracht oder neigten auch ehrfurchtsvoll ihre Köpfe.

Unsere beiden Mädels dagegen waren in einer leisen aber kleinen Diskussion vertieft.

„Das ist doch voll geklaut", fand Patricia

„Jo, da hast du recht. Find ich ganz schön peinlich!"

„Genau, als wenn die sich keine eigenen Tricks ausdenken können!"

„Hat der allmächtige Gott den kein Patent auf seine Wunder. Erbärmlich."  
"Wenn ich so nen Zaubertrick könnte, würde ich doch niemanden sagen wie das funktioniert."  
"Da sieht man mal wieder, dass man mit diesem Religiösen Humbuck am besten nichts zu tun hat. Man will ja nicht zwischen die Fronten kommen."  
"Aber ehrlich, was soll denn dieser blöde Trick?"  
"Keine Ahnung, am besten fragst du das BuschDingsBums mal!"

Beide wurden von der lauten stimme unterbrochen, die wieder so laut sprach, dass den beiden die Ohren klingelten.

„Hier spricht dein Gott, Lord Elrond. Du wirst die beiden Frauen mit der Gemeinschaft mitgehen lassen."Bevor er Weitersprechen konnte wurde er aber von Patricia gestört, die unverschämter weise sich in das Gespräch einmischte.

„Ähm, Herr Busch, könnten sie vielleicht ein bisschen leiser reden? Nicht das ich etwas gegen ihre imposante Stimme habe, aber ich würde gerne mit 30 nicht unter einem Hörsturz leiden"

Überall wurde scharf Luft eingezogen. Wie konnte dieses vorlaute Mädchen es nur wagen mit dem Gott der Elben in einer so geschmacklosen Art und weise zu reden. Mit Genugtuung dachte sie, dass dieser Frevel nicht unbestraft bleiben könnte.

Doch wie immer kam alles anders. Man hörte ein lautes Husten und schon sprach der Busch wieder etwas leiser.

„Oh, geht es jetzt besser? Dann kann ich ja weitermachen"Mit einem breiten grinsen sah Patricia zu Annalisa und versuchte ihr mit kraft ihrer Gedanken eine Telepatische Botschaft zu überbringen, die im großen und ganzen „Schau mal wie toll ich bin!"bedeuten sollte.

„Also Elrond, wie ich eben schon sagte. Die beiden Jungen Damen hier müssen mit der Gemeinschaft mitgehen. Und ich rate dir mir nicht zu widersprechen oder gegen meine Willen zu handeln. Denk immer dran, denn sonst wird es dir schlimm ergehen. Denk an den Deal den wir beide hatten"

Ein rauen ging durch die Menge. „Einen Deal, seit wann spricht ein Gott mit so einer Gossensprache", kicherte Annalisa.

„Sag mal hast du ein bisschen Stockbrot, das könnten wir an dem Feuer rösten"Auch Patricia musste leise glucksen.

Elrond gab ein nicht sehr nettes und auch nicht mehr ehrfürchtiges, ja sogar ein mürrisches J von sich und er sah bitterböse zu den beiden Mädels.

Die blickten unschuldig zurück. Diesmal konnten sie ja wirklich nichts dafür, sie würden doch nieeeemals einem Gott widersprechen!

Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte eilte ihm der brennende Busch voraus.

„Azrael!" Wie ein Soldat salutierte die Angesprochene „Jawohl Sir"

„Hör auf mit dem Scheiß"Azrael sah den Busch verwirrt an, der war ja schon irgendwie merkwürdig.

„Ich versteh nicht ganz", mischte sich nun auch unserer zukünftige König Aragorn ein, doch der Busch hatte andere Pläne.

„Aragorn, halt die Klappe, hier reden erwachsene miteinander. Geh mit deinem Schwert spielen."

Dieser Busch wurde Patricia langsam sympathisch und auch Annalisa warf Aragorn ein triumphierendes Lächeln entgegen. Dieser verzog sich mit seinem Schwert in eine Ecke und starrte sauer vor sich hin.

„Nun zu dir Azrael. Ich habe eine Aufgabe für dich. Aber keiner der hier anwesenden Bewohner Mittelerdes darf etwas davon erfahren. Ich muss es dir ins Ohr flüstern. Komm ganz nahe."

„WAS?", entgeistert fixierte die den Busch. „Willst du das ich mich verbrenne!"Ein beherzter Schubs von Annalisa brachte sie aber ganz nah ran. Murrend und behutsam ging sie nah ran und lauschte den Worten.

Keiner hörte auch nur einen Pieps, sie sahen einzig und allein Patricias Gesicht, das sich erst blass und dann rot veränderte. Ein Diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. Wie eine böse Hexe fing sie an zu kichern. Schließlich ging sie zu Annalisa zurück die sie argwöhnisch beäugte.

„Gut, ein weiterer Punkt angeharkt! Nun zu dir Serenity. Wie steht es um deine Kondition?"Der Busch sah zu ihr, oder besser alle vermuteten das er zu ihr sah, denn ein brennender Busch hatte ja keine Augen mit denen er sehen könnte geschweige denn ein Gesicht. Aber auch bei nicht brennenden Büschen war es schwer so etwas zu finden.

„Äh, ganz gut, schätze ich.", stottert diese.

„Na dann sehe ich eigentlich kein Problem für die reise. Und Elrond bedenke, ich sehe und weiß alles!"

Mit einem plötzlichen Blitz der aus heiterem Himmel erschien verschwand auch das Feuer.

Keine einzige Spur konnte man an ihm erkennen. Alle sahen sich unsicher an. Hatten sie das eben wirklich miterlebt, oder war das nur ein Trick Saurons?

Ein gehauchtes „Illuvatar"von Legolas ließ eine Welle der Diskussion starten.

Alle Menschen, Elben, Zwerge und Hobbits riefen durcheinander.

Boromir hielt das ganze für einen Trick des „großen Auges".

Aragron schmollte immer noch.

Legolas und Gimli stritten sich, da der Zwerg dies als falsche Elbenmagie abtat.

Die Hobbits wollten unbedingt etwas essen.

Und unser geliebter Her von Bruchtal? Der starrte immer noch wie ein Irrer auf den Busch und musste erst mal verdauen, was da eben geschehen war.

Patricia wurde dies alles zu bunt. Schnurstracks ging sie zu dem Podest und warf Frodo seinen Ring zu. Dieser fing ihn voller hast auf und klammerte sich an ihn wie ein ertrinkender. Doch jetzt hatte Patricia keine Lust sich über ihn lustig zu machen. Mit einem eleganten Sprung wollte sie nun auf das Podest springen, doch das einzige was sie schaffte war ein halbherziger Sprung und ein harter zusammenprall zwischen ihrem Knie und dem harten Stein.

Mit mühe, und es sah nicht wirklich elegant aus, klammerte sie sich fest und versuchte sich hochzuziehen. Annalisa besah das ganze lachend, bekam nach einiger Zeit ein bisschen Mitleid und half ihr dann hoch.

Endlich oben angekommen besah sie sich die Aussicht, sie könnte jetzt jedem auf den Kopf spucken, aber jetzt hab es wichtigeres.

Zaghaft versuchte sie für ruhe zu sorgen.

„Ruhe............................................... Ruhe bitte.....................................bitte seid mal ruhig................ Könnt ihr mal still sein.............................................KLAPPE HALTEN!!!!!! ICH BIN DER EXPERTE!!!"

Alle verstummten und guckten zu ihr hoch. Für ein paar Sekunden genoss sie dieses Gefühl, doch sah sie, dass sie einen Auftrag hatte.

Brust raus, Bauch rein, Nase hoch! Ja, sie war bereit.

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaalso, da das alles hier nun geklärt ist würde ich vorschlagen wir setzten uns alle lieb und brav auf unsere Plätze und beenden Den Rat für heute. Hat jemand was dagegen einzuwenden?"

Einer der Hobbits hob die Hand. „Ja Pippin?", fragte sie mit einer typischen Kindergärtnerinnenstimme.

Er wurde rot. „Ich bin aber Merry. Egal, ich wollte nur wissen, was das eben war?"

„Das mein lieber Merry war eine göttliche Erscheinung. Man muss tun was sie sagt, sonst bekommt man ne menge Probleme und glaube mir das willst du nicht"  
Sie sah scharf zu Elrond, der aber wie er es immer tat nur seine Augenbraue emporhob und Patricia abwertend musterte. Kühl sah sie zurück und flüsterte leise, aber laut genug für seine Elbenohren: „Tja mein lieber, ich kriege immer was ich will!"

Und um diesem Auftritt das Sahnehäubchen auf zusetzten wollte sie mit einem geschmackvollen Hüpfer vom Podest springen. Das einzige was sie aber fertig brachte war ein lauter Schrei. Sie stolperte über ihre eigenen Füße und landete hart auf den Boden. Noch bevor sie schwarze Dunkelheit (als wenn die Dunkelheit grün oder rot wäre) überfiel, hörte sie noch das hysterische Lachen von Annalisa und die entsetzten Rufe von Legolas. Dann aber schlief sie selig ein, mit einem breiten lächeln auf den Lippen, wieder an ihren Auftrag denkend.

„Das wird ein Spaß!"

Ende Kapitel 19


	21. Der Aufbruch

Kapitel 21

Traurig sah Annalisa auf Bruchtal. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis sie diesen wunderschönen Ort wieder sehen würde. Aber vor allem, würde sie ihn jemals wieder sehen, oder hatte das Schicksal wieder andere Pläne mit ihr und Patricia.

Neugierig sah sie sich um. Überall wuselten Elben herum und brachten noch die letzten Gepäckstücke und gaben sie den Gefährten oder banden sie an das einzige Pferd das mit ihnen mitkam. Lutz.

Die Gefährten standen alle zusammen und wirkten auf Annalisa nicht gerade fröhlich.

Warum auch, sie waren kurz vor dem Aufbruch in ein ungewisses Abenteuer, bei dem das Schicksal Mittelerdes auf dem Spiel stand. Aber sollten sie sich ruhig Gedanken machen, schließlich wusste sie es besser. Lächelnd suchte sie jetzt ihre Lieblingsgefährtin. Ohne Patricia wäre sie natürlich nie mitgegangen, obwohl Elrond auch noch nach dem Rat einen Aufstand machte. Ihm behagte es gar nicht, dass die große böse Azrael mit den Gefährten mitging.

Aber als Aragorn ihn dann darauf brachte, dass sie dann wenigstens fern von seinen Söhnen und vor allem fern von ihm wäre, überwand er sich sehr schnell und gab ihr sogar seinen Segen für die gefährliche Reise.

Nun stand Patricia oder auch von allen Azrael genannt, aber wir nennen sie jetzt einfachheits- halber mal Patricia, damit die Leser auch immer schön durcheinander kommen und durch so eine leichte Kost, wie dieses FF wahrscheinlich darstellt, nicht gänzlich verblöden und sogar mal zum denken angeregt werden.

Jedenfalls stand Patricia/Azrael etwas abseits und führte eine angeregte Unterhaltung mit ihrem Noch-Verlobten Elrohir. Am Abend zuvor hatte Patricia Annalisa gesagt, dass, sobald die Gefährten weit weg seien, Elrohir seinem Vater sagen wird, dass das alles nur ein Bluff gewesen war.

„Der wird wütend sein wie nichts, deswegen habe ich von Elrohir das Versprechen abgenommen, es ihm erst zu sagen, wenn wir außer reichweite jedes Elbischen Zaubers oder Zorns sein"Lachend hatte

Annalisa nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Was sollte man auch dazu sagen.

Aber sie war wenigstens froh darüber, dass er arme arme Elladan nicht mehr so leiden musste. Bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens fing Patricia jedoch sofort an bockig zu werden und schwieg wie ein Grab, wie sie es sehr sehr selten tat. Eigentlich tat sie so was nie.

„Und du denkst daran, ich will, dass du ihn ein bisschen besänftigst. Denn ich will nicht umgebracht werden wenn ich nach dieser Sache mal wieder vorbeischaue."Elrohir lächelte sie liebevoll an und schnappte sich schnell ihren Arm um sie in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Azrael. Schließlich bist du noch meine Verlobte und da mache ich mir eben Sorgen.

„Wenn es nur das ist."

„Außerdem würde es meinem Bruder nicht gefallen, würde dir etwas zustoßen."

Genervt schob sie Elrohir von sich weg. Na super, jetzt fing der auch noch an sie damit auf zu ziehen. Würde das denn nie aufhören. Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn schon kam der Grund aller Sticheleien seitens Annalisa und Elrohir.

Mit einer leichten Verbeugung und einem Kuss auf die Lippen verabschiedete sich Elrohir schnell. Als er an seinem Bruder vorbeikam murmelte er noch etwas auf Sindarin, was Patricia aber nicht verstand. Elladan wohl schon, denn er sah ihm grimmig hinterher.

Erwartungsvoll verschränkte Patricia die Arme vor der Brust und sah Elladan mit einem undurchdringlichen Blick an.

Auch der Elb sagte kein Wort und so standen sie sich Minutenlang gegenüber und keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort um die stille um ihnen zu brechen.

Beide starrten sich in die Augen, darauf bedacht auch bloß nicht als erstes wegzuschauen.

Schließlich seufzte Elladan tief und lächelte Patricia plötzlich freundlich an.

Diese sah ihn nur irritiert an und wusste nicht, was das nun sollte.

„Ich könnte ja jetzt sagen, dass ich mich freue dich endlich los zu sein, um mich endlich wieder den hübschen und willigen Elbinnen hier zu widmen!"  
„Tja und ich könne ja jetzt sagen, dass ich froh bin endlich von dir wegzukommen, da ich es nicht ertragen kann dich immer wieder aufs neue scharf zu machen um dich dann wieder fallen zu lassen"  
Beide sahen sich wieder ein bisschen böser an als vorher.

„Schön das wir uns dann einig sind. Ich bin froh dein grässliches Lachen nicht mehr zu hören!"

„Und ich bin froh dein unverschämtes und unelbenhaftes Verhalten nicht mehr ertragen zu müssen!"

„Und ich muss mich nicht immer wieder mit dir und deiner Anhänglichkeit rum quälen."

„Das sagt der richtige Ich erinnere nur, das du mir einmal mehr die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hast als ich dir."  
„Ach das. Na ja, wie schon gesagt, so muss ich nun mal nicht dein sinnloses Gerede ertragen!"

„Das kann ich nur bestätigen, du warst bei den letzten malen zu sehr von deinen Erkundungen, eines dir immer noch verbotenen Bereiches, so beschäftigt, dass du keine Zeit hattest mich zu beleidigen."  
„Verbotener Bereich?"

Mit einer ausholenden Bewegung zeigte Patricia auf sich selbst und grinste ihn frech an.

Schneller als jeder andere hätte reagieren können war Elladan auch schon ganz nah bei ihr, packte sie bei den Schultern und zog sie zu sich hoch.

„Gott ich werde dich vermissen!"Und bevor Patricia auch nur irgendwas erwidern konnte verschloss er auch schon ihren Mund mit einem Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Im Hintergrund konnte sie das einstimmige Gejohle von ihrer besten Freundin, ihren Verlobten und vier kleinen Hobbits wie eines Zwerges hören.

Doch das interessierte sie im Moment weniger, als wenn jetzt in diesem Moment ein Komet genau auf Mittelerde fallen würde.

Nach ein paar Minuten unterbrach sie den Kuss. Mit geröteten Wangen und strahlenden Augen sah sie Elladan sprachlos an.

Diesem gefiel es wirklich wieder mal der Grund für eine so seltene Situation zu sein. Auch sah das kleine Menschenmädchen so einfach nur zum Anbeißen aus. Doch er unterdrücke den Impuls und versuchte stattdessen sie wieder zu küssen.

Doch ein schneller Reflex von Patricia macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung.

Sie holte schnell Schwung und knallte Elladan eine.

Erschrocken ließ er sie los und sie stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Währenddessen rieb der angeschlagene Elb sich seine Wange, auf der nun deutlich Patricia Handabdruck zu sehen war.

Annalisa konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen und selbst Gimli schien das ganz zu amüsieren und fing an über Elben zu lästern.

Schmerzvoll rieb sich Patricia dagegen die Hand, das Elben aber auch so eine Marmor gleiche Haut hatten, die sah nicht nur so aus, sondern war ebenso hart.

Entschlossen sprang sie einen schnellen Schritt auf den armen Elben zu. Alle die das ganze beobachtet hatten, vermuteten nun, dass sie sich wie eine Furie auf den Elben stürzen würde, doch nicht dergleichen geschah.

Mitfühlend sah sie den Elladan an und betrachtete eingehend den Handabdruck.

Schnell packte sie ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich runter. Elladan war zu verblüfft um auch nur irgendetwas zu unternehmen oder sich in irgendeiner weise zu wehren, im Gegenteil, hoffte er doch sie würde das eben unterbrochene wieder aufnehmen.

Stattdessen zog sie ihn nur ein Stückchen zu sich runter und fing an, an seinem Hals zu saugen.

Erschrocken zog er Luft ein und schloss instinktiv die Augen.

Was tat dieses kleine Mädchen da bloß mit ihm, normalerweise hätte er jede andere Elbe jetzt von sich gestoßen, aber hier war es etwas anderes.

Annalisa lachte mittlerweile so sehr, dass ihr Bauch wehtat und sie anfing zu weinen.

Der besorgte Aragorn war sofort an ihrer Seite und gab ihr ein Taschentuch, aber ein schneller Blick zu Arwen ließ ihn erbleichen und er schnellte zurück zu ihr um sich Knutschenderweise bei ihr zu verabschieden: Er war halt auch nur ein Mann!!!  
  
Alle Umstehenden besahen sich dagegen die Szene die Patricia und Elladan ihnen da boten.

Immer noch hangen Patricias Lippen an Elladans Hals, den das ganze nicht im geringste zu stören schien. Im Gegenteil, ein breites und anzügliches lächeln lag auf seinem Gesicht.

Patricia war in Gedanken ganz woanders. Im Kopf sang sie Kirchen und Schlagerlieder um sich bloß abzulenken. Zwar war sie kein Kerl und man konnte ihr nicht ansehen, wenn sie sich in einem Zustand der Erregung befand, doch diese ganze Situation ging auch nicht ganz spurlos an ihr vorbei.

Schließlich befand sie es für gut und wich mit einem schnellen Schritt zurück. Breit grinsend sah sie Elladans Gesicht an und musterte dann seinen Hals. Ja, das hatte sie gut gemacht. So schnell würde der Elb sie nicht vergessen, vor allem nicht mit SO einem GROßEN Knutschfleck am Hals.

Ganz langsam öffnete Elladan nun endlich die Augen und sah Patricia an. In ihren Augen konnte er genau lesen, was auch er gerade fühlte.

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen!"

Schnell und leise vor sich hin lachend drehte sie sich um und lief zu den reisefertigen Gefährten, schnappte sich ihren Rucksack und ging schnurstracks zu dem Tor von Bruchtal und wanderte los, einen verwirrten Elbenprinzen und noch viel verwirrtere Gefährten zurückzulassen.

Diese ließen sich aber nicht lange lumpen und folgten, dem in ihren Augen kleinen Miststücks, schnell auf dem Weg in ein ungewisses Abenteuer.

Zurück blieb ein Elb, der nun am liebsten im Boden versinken würde, da sein Vater, ein Bruder, Erestor und Glorfindel und der ganze Rest von Bruchtal ihn jetzt nur mit einem seltsamen Blick bedachte.

Schnell drehte er sich um und suchte sein Heil in der Flucht. Erst am selben Abend sollte er den Knutschfleck entdecken und musste sich so den Sticheleien seines Bruders aussetzen.

Elrond hatte aufgehört sich über Azrael zu ärgern, auch wenn sie anscheint mit Elrohir verlobt war zum Abschied dagegen Elladan sehr intensiv geküsst hatte.

„Illuvatar, lass sie einen netten Gondorianer kennen lernen und ihn heiraten, auf das sie nie wieder den Boden Bruchtals betrete. Oder schick sie schnell wieder in ihre eigene Welt!"

Doch natürlich würde Illuvatar ihn nicht erhören, das wäre ja noch schöner!!!!!!!!

Ende Kapitel 21


	22. Das Wandern ist des Azraels Lust

Hi erstmal. Hier ist ein neues feines Kapitel für alle die ich mittlerweile in die Sucht getrieben habe (MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA)

Ich danke euch allen für eure Reviews.

Leider weiß ich nicht wie ich weiter schreiben soll. Dieses kleine Kapitel ist nur ein kleiner Ausschnitt aus der Wanderung. Wahrscheinlich halte ich mich an den Film, aber ich habe keine Ahnung was ich machen soll. Bitte helft mir doch!!!!!

Trotzdem viel Spaß

Kapitel 22

„Das Wandern ist des Müllers Lust, Das Wandern ist das Müllers Lust, Das Wahandern. Was muss das für ein schlechter Müller sein, dem niemals fiel das Wandern ein, das WAHANDERN!!!!", fröhlich vor sich hin singend lief Patricia den Gefährten nach.

Diese hatten schon extra einen großen Abstand zwischen sich und der Sängerin gebracht, doch es half nichts. Patricias stimme dröhnte so laut und schief, das selbst Sauron den Mund verzogen hätte, wenn er zurzeit nicht nur aus einem Auge bestehen würde.

Selbst Annalisa lief lieber vorne bei den Gefährten mit und tat so als würde sie Patricia nicht kennen.

Die Hobbits rannten regelrecht um mit den großen Schritt zu halten und bloß nicht zu Patricia zurückzufallen.

„Pha,", dachte die sich, „wenn ich singen will dann singe ich auch und da

kann mich keiner von abhalten. Das die alle vor mir und meinem lieblichen Gesang weglaufen bedeutet ja nur, das ich ne grässliche Stimme habe, ergo ich bin KEINE Mary-Sue!!!!!!!"

Breit lachend stimmte sie auch schon das nächste Lied an.

„Hoch auf dem gelben Wagen, sitz ich beim Schwager vorn, Vorwärts die Rosse tragen, lustig schmettert das ..........."

„RUHE!", wurde sie von einem sichtlich genervten Aragorn unterbrochen.

„Lustig ist das Zigeunerleben, faria faria Ho......."

„Hast du mich nicht gehört, bei deinem schrecklichen Gesang ja kein Wunder. Du sollst die Klappe halten, oder willst du das alle Spione Saurons und Sarumans auf uns Aufmerksam werden, wenn du hier so weiter krächzt.", fügte nun Boromir hinzu.

„Am Brunnen vor dem Tore, da steht ein Lindenbaum!", ließ sie sich nicht beirren. Nur um die anderen zu ärgern fing sie nun auch an zu tanze.

Wie eine Elfe, so sollte es jedenfalls aussehen, aber die plumpe Performance die sie da ablieferte hätte nicht mal für Popstars gereicht.

Über eine Wiese zu den mittlerweile stehen gebliebenen Gefährten tänzelnd sang sie nun aus vollem Halse.

Doch ein schneller Blick auf Legolas ließ ihr die deutschen Volkslieder förmlich im Halse stecken.

Sichtlich wütend stand der Elb, mit gezückten Bogen, vor ihr und zielte genau auf ihr Herz. Das ermutetet Patricia zwar nur, aber allein die Tatsache, DAS er mit einem Pfeil auf sie zielte gefiel ihr gar nicht.

Hart schluckte sie.

„Komm schon Patricia, du bist böse, du bist DAS böse. Das kannst du dir doch nicht von dem gefallen lassen. Mach ihn fertig."In ihrem Kopf jubelten tausende von Fans ihr zu und hielten Banner mit der Aufschrift

„Go Patricia, Go Patricia"in die Höhe und eine ganze Horde Cheerleader feuerte sie mit einem Ententanz an.

Mit einem Kopfschütteln verdrängte sie schnell diesen kleinen Ausflug in ihre kranke Psyche.

Im Hintergrund hörte sie Annalisa leise vor sich hin kichern. Ja der gefiel das. Ihr gefiel es immer wenn Patricia irgendwie Probleme machte und dann mit den Konsequenzen klarkommen musste. Sie war ja mittlerweile bei den anderen Gefährten hoch angesehen, weil sie zu den „Guten"gehörte.

Gandalf seufzte genervt auf und wartete auf eine Reaktion einer der beiden, ebenso wie alle anderen Gefährten.

Und seltsamerweise versuchte Aragorn sogar Legolas von einer Dummheit abzuhalten, was Patricia wunderte. Er würde es doch gerne sehen, wenn sie auf der Stelle tot umfallen würde.

Ein Geistesblitz durchschoss Patricia und sie fing wieder strahlend an zu lächeln. Fast hätte sie mit diesem strahlen der Sonne Konkurrenz gemacht, doch die Gefährten und vor allem Legolas wurde dadurch eher misstrauisch.

Langsam ging Patricia auf Legolas zu und fing an ein eben selbst umgedichtetes Lied zum Besten zu geben.

„I shoot the Uruks, but I did not shoot the AZRAEL!"So stand sie nun ganz nah bei Legolas und sah ihm erwartungsvoll an. Die Gespräche der anderen verstummten und alle beobachteten diese merkwürdige Szene.

„Das würdest du doch nie tun, Darling? Du kannst mich hilfloses kleines Mädchen doch nicht einfach so kaltblütig abschlachten? Du kannst doch gar nicht mehr ohne mich leben. Außerdem, glaubst du wirklich Serenity würde eich noch weiter helfen, wenn du mich hier und jetzt umbringst? Ich bezweifele es."

Sie machte eine kleine und bedeutende Pause.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?"

Alle hielten gespannt die Luft an und musterten Legolas. Sein Gesicht regte sich kein bisschen und nur ein guter Beobachter oder einer der den Elbenprinz schon lange Jahre kannte, konnte sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete.

Er rang mit sich selbst.

Langsam fing der Bogen in seinen Händen an zu zittern und mit einem schweren Seufzer ließ er ihn schließlich sinken.

Triumphierend sah Patricia in die Runde und fing wieder an über den weg zu tanzen.

Nun sang sie aus vollem Halse um ihrem Triumph zu feiern.

„Lebt den die tolle Azrael noch, Azrael noch, Azrael? Lebt denn die tolle Azrael noch, Azrael noch?

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sie lebt noch, sie lebt noch, sie lebt noch.

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sie lebt noch, stirbt NIEMALS!!!!!!!!!!!"

Wie eine böse Hexe fing sie an zu lachen und zu kichern und hopste weiter.

Kopfschüttelnd und immer noch verblüfft über diese Szene liefen ihr die restlichen Gefährten nach. Auch Legolas, doch dieser nahm sich vor ab jetzt so wenig Kontakt zu der Gesandten des Bösen zu haben. Noch so eine Erniedrigung würde sein Stolz wohl nicht ertragen.

Ende Kapitel 22


	23. Paranoid

Ihr musstet lange warten, doch hier wieder mal ein Meisterwerk meinerseits lach

Kapitel 23

"Warum glaubst du mir das nicht?" Hinter Patricia her rennend sah sie sie fragend an.

"Warum sollte ich so was den glauben? Mädchen, ich habe ja schon eine Riesen Portion Fantasie gepaart mit Schizophrenie, aber DAS??" Sie sah Annalisa kritisch an.

"Aber das ist doch eigentlich ganz logisch. Warum sollten sonst alle diese Ereignisse so gut passen?"

"Weil wir toll sind und es immer wieder schaffen alles zum guten zu bewenden? Denk dran, wir sind Prophezeite!"

"Das meine ich doch. Das kann kein Zufall sein. Das hier ist ein Fan Fiction und wir sind mittendrin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Patricia blieb stehen und dachte angestrengt nach. Diese Möglichkeit war wirklich in betracht zu ziehen, aber das wollte sie einfach nicht. Eine Autorin, wie sie und Annalisa es waren, sollte also dies hier alles schreiben und sie waren einfach nur irgendwelche Figuren die das Glück hatten hier aufgenommen zu werde.

"Stell dir mal vor was wir durch diese Wissen für Vorteile hätten?"

"Dir ist schon klar, dass wir durch dieses Wissen nicht unsterblich oder gar unbesiegbar sind!"

"Ja schon, aber wir können uns darauf verlassen, dass wir überleben!"

Überrascht sah Patricia Annalisa an "Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

Lachend erklärte Annalisa ihre Theorie. Laut dieser war sie der Meinung, das dies, falls es ein Fan Fiction sei, sei es ein lustiges und humorvolles. Und ihrer Meinung nach starben die Hauptdarsteller nie ein einer Komödie.

Das war einfach nicht witzig.

"Also nach deiner Theorie, werden wir überleben, können uns aber auf viele peinliche Erlebnisse vorbereiten, schließlich wollen die Leute doch lachen. Vielleicht werden wir "aus versehen" erstochen oder abgeschossen. Wer weiß wie makaber der Humor der Autorin ist." Beide mussten schlucken. Das wussten sie wirklich nicht.

"Leider muss ich zugeben, dass du vielleicht Recht haben könntest." Annalisa raufte sich die Haare

"Vielleicht Vielleicht. Nicht vielleicht, hundertprozentig. Wir sind in einem Real Life meets Middleearth Fan Fiction."

Super, schoss es Patricia in den Kopf.

Beide machten an einem Fluss halt und setzten sich hin.

Die restlichen Gefährten machten ebenso eine Rast ein paar Meter weiter. So hatten die beiden ihre Ruhe und konnten weiter über das Thema diskutieren.

"Aber einen kleinen Harken hat deine Theorie schon. Ok, keinen Harken, aber etwas was ich lieber verdrängen will!"

Neugierig sah Annalisa Patricia an. Was sollte das schon für ein Harken sein, war doch alles bestens. Genüsslich fing sie an, an einem ihrer Reisebrote zu knabbern.

"Wenn deine Theorie wirklich stimmt und wir beide die Hauptfiguren in einem Fan Fiction sind, das womöglich auf Internetseiten wie oder FanFiktion.de veröffentlich wird, dann gehören wir aber eindeutig zu der Kategorie MARY-SUE!!"

Erschrocken verschluckte sich Annalisa und bekam prompt Schluckauf. Mit großen Augen sah sie sie an.

"Wie.......... Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

"Das ist doch ganz einfach." Breit, wegen ihrer heutigen geistigen Überlegenheit über Annalisa, was eher selten vorkam, lächelnd ließ sie sich rückwärts auf die Wiese fallen.

"Wir sind "zufällig" in die Arme von den zwei beliebtesten und bedeutsamsten Figuren Mittelerdes gelandet. "Zufällig" haben dann diese beiden auch noch eine kleine Schwäche für uns entwickelt, wenn ich dich an deinen Schoßhund und zukünftigen König von Gondor erinnern darf. Oder mein nerviger, verlobter Legolas.

Ach, "zufälligerweise" sind wir genau die, auf die ganz Mittelerde gewartete hat. Die PROPHEZEITEN!!! Ich glaube ich vergaß zu erwähnen das wir von Grund auf toll sind und das egal was wir machen, nicht hinterfragt wird."

„Wie meinst du das denn?"  
"Ähm, da steht ein Auto in Bruchtal. Und keiner stört sich dran. Ist das nicht etwas seltsam?"

Nachdenklich starrte Annalisa in den Himmel. „Ok, dann finde ich die Idee von dem Fanfiction doch nicht so toll. Wer will denn schon eine Mary-Sue sein."

Laut lachten beide auf.

Aber Recht hatten sie. Jede Autorin wünscht sich wahrscheinlich selbst all die Abenteuer zu erleben, die sie auf das Papier bringt. Doch jeder sollte sich mal vor Augen halten was das heißt.

Wochenlang durch die Pampa latschen, auf hartem Boden schlafen, nichts als Lembas essen und so weiter und so weiter. Da ist es doch einfacher sich an den PC zu setzten und vor sich hin zu träumen.

Leider hatten unsere beiden Heldinnen die Wahl nicht und mussten also damit leben, mit ihrem höchstwahrscheinlich super leben als Mary-Sue.

„Ich habe eine Idee" Blitzschnell sprang Patricia auf und kicherte rum. Annalisa, die das weniger interessierte hob nur Elrond nachmachend eine Augenbraue und brachte ein desinteressiertes Aha hervor.

„Wir testen es einfach!" Jetzt wurde Annalisa dann doch neugierig.

„Testen?"

„Ja, wir testen einfach, ob es sich hierbei um ein Fanfiction handelt."

„Und wie soll das bitte gehen?" Allein dieser Gedanke verwirrte die arme Annalisa.

Wie sollte man bitte testen ob man sich in einer Geschichte befindet.

Sich hinstellen und laut fragen „Hallo, schreibt das jemand was ich gerade sage, bevor ich es eigentlich sage, da es ja in deinem Kopf schon alles vorhanden ist und du meine Erschafferin bist und eigentlich immer weißt was ich gerade sage, weil du es gerade schreibst?

Jeder normale Mensch würde dafür in die geschlossene Station einer Psychiatrie eingewiesen werden. Nein, niemand würde erst auf so eine schwachsinnige Idee kommen.

Mal abgesehen von einer kleinen, immer schwarz gekleideten Gesandtin des Bösen, die gerade genau dies vorhatte.

„Wir fragen einfach!!!!" Die Grimasse die Annalisa nach dieser Aussage schnitt war Atemberaubend, schade dass keiner meiner Leser sie gerade sehen kann.

Lasst eurer Fantasie freien lauf, eine Mischung aus dem überraschenden auftauchen Saurons im eigenen Schlafzimmer, gepaart mit einem saftigen Biss in eine Zitrone, mit einem Schuss unangekündigter Mathe Tests und einer kleinen Prise Liebesgeständnis des am meisten gehassten Lehrers. Das alles gut verrührt und schon könnt ihr euch ansatzweise vorstellen wie es Annalisa in diesem Moment ging.

„Fragen?" Diese frage war überflüssig, da Patricia schon fleißig am weiterspinnen ihrer Idee war.

„Wir probieren einfach dies und das aus und vielleicht ist dann die Autorin, sollte eine vorhanden sein, so gnädig und gibt uns ein Zeichen."

Voller Tatendrang entfernte sich Patricia mit Annalisa im Schlepptau noch weiter von den anderen Gefährten. Diese mussten ja nicht unbedingt mitbekommen, dass sie nun endgültig den Verstand verloren hatte.

„Was hast du denn nun vor?" Außer Atem blieb Annalisa bei Patricia stehen dich sich freudig umsah und ihren Plan, ohne diesen überhaupt zu erklären, in die tat umsetzte.

„Liebe Autorin, sollte dies ein Fanfiction sein, dass du mit deinen wirklich kreativen Verstand aufs Papier zauberst, so sende uns ein Zeichen."

Erwartungsvoll sahen sich die beiden um. Nichts geschah.

Minutenlang starrten sie die Landschaft um sich herum regelrecht an, in der Hoffung etwas Ungewöhnliches zu sehen. Doch es geschah rein gar nichts.

Plötzlich hoppelte ein kleines Häschen vorbei, sah die beiden erwartungsvoll an, als wolle es ihnen etwas sagen. Fieberhaft starrten die beiden Mädchen zurück.

Würde das Häschen gleich mit ihnen reden?

Würde es sich als Autorin oder als ihr Zeichen offenbaren?  
Würde es ihnen sagen, was sie nun zu tun hatten?

Oder war es einfach ein ganz normales Häschen, das einfach nur fasziniert von diesen beiden dummen Mädchen, stehen geblieben war und darauf wartete von ihnen durch eine hastige Bewegung verscheucht zu werden?

Ohne groß drum rum zu reden, es war einfach nur ein ganz normales Häschen.

Es drehte sich um und hoppelte seelenruhig weiter. Froh darüber, dass diese verrückten Weiber es nicht gefangen und verspeist haben.

Die beiden starrten noch einige Zeit auf den Fleck.

„War das ein Zeichen?" Patricias frage ließ die beiden aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachen.

„Das wir Paranoid sind wusste ich, aber das?" Annalisa musste kichern. Wie dumm musste man auch sein, mit der Luft zu reden und auf ein magisches Zeichen zu hoffen, wo waren sie hier, in Mittelerde………………………………… hier unterbrach Annalisa rasch ihre Gedankengänge um nicht gänzlich von Patricia angesteckt zu werden.

„Das war wohl nichts, versuchen wir was Neues." Mit ausgebreiteten Armen stand Patricia auf der Wiese und rief laut in die Luft.

„Liebe Fanfiction Autorin, wenn du dies ließt, oder besser schreibst, such dir was aus, dann mach…………………… mach das Wasser………………………….. mach das Wasser in diesem Fluss…………………………………. Mach das Wasser in diesem Fluss………………………… NASS!"

Natürlich bekam Patricia für diese selten dämliche Aufforderung seitens Annalisa einen heftigen schlag auf den Hinterkopf.

„Mach das Wasser nass?? Ja klar und mach das Gras grün, die Luft gasförmig, die Sonne hell, eine Zitrone sauer, Feuer heiß, die Erde rund, Annalisa gutaussehend. Geht es dir noch gut??"

Einer Raserei ähnlich steigerte sich Annalisa förmlich in dieses Thema rein.

Ein leises Husten von Patricia ließ sie abbrechen.

„Ok, war doch nicht so klug, aber bei zwei dingen widerspreche ich dir.

Es ist nicht bewiesen das MITTELerde rund ist und das mit der Gutaussehenden Annalisa würde ich auch noch mal ausdiskutieren wollen."

Beide funkelten sich kampfeslustig an. In der Art wie zwei wollüstige Weibchen, denen nur ein Männchen zu Verfügung steht.

Schließlich unterbrach der herannahende Legolas den Kampf der beiden.

„Ich störe ungern, aber ich wollte euch bescheid sagen, dass wir unser Nachlager hier aufschlagen werden. Entfernt euch nicht allzu sehr von uns, es ist zu gefährlich." Dabei besah er Patricia mit einem sehr intensiven Blick.

Die interessierte sich sehr schnell für ihre Schuhspitzen und ärgerte sich mal wieder über diesen blöden Elben.

Breit grinsend schickte Annalisa Legolas wieder weg.

„Du kannst wieder hoch schauen, er ist wech. Ach ihr wärt aber auch zu süß zusammen." Lachend sprang sie einen raschen Schritt zurück. Patricia, die gerade zu einem Angriff übergehen wollte, stolperte überraschenderweise und knallte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden.

Lustige kleine schwarze Punkte fingen an vor ihren Augen zu tanzen und verdichteten sich rasch zu einem riesigen schwarzen Meer in das sie fiel. Oder anders ausgedrückt, sie fiel, wie so oft, in eine Girliehafte Ohnmacht.

Und ihr denkt jetzt sicher, Oh sie ist schon wieder Ohnmächtig, dann ist das Kapitel doch sicher wieder zu ende, entweder werdet ihr euch freuen, dass endlich die Qual des Lesens einer so schrecklichen Geschichte vorbei ist, oder ihr werdet weinen und nach neuen Stoff verlangen nachdem ihr so süchtig seid und ohne den ihr gar nicht mehr leben könnt.

Sei es wie es ist, ihr werdet noch euer blaues wunder erleben.

Ihr glaubt ihr hättet schon alles gelesen?

Ihr glaubt ihr wüsstet schon was jetzt kommt?

Seid ihr euch sicher, dass jetzt nichts kommen könnte was euch überrascht, weil ihr ja schon soooo viele Fanfiction gelesen habt?

Freut euch nicht zu früh……………………………………………………………..

Mit einem lauten Schrei erwachte Patricia und sprang schnell auf. „Das war nur gespielt, das war Absicht!" Eigentlich wollte sie damit die Peinlichkeit des Augenblickes überbrücken, doch sie kam gar nicht dazu weiter zu reden, etwas anderes lenkte sie ab.

Sie war nicht mehr in diesem Wald, nein, sie war noch nicht mal in der Nähe eines Ortes den sie kannte. Woher sie das wusste?  
Sie stand in einem Raum, eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Bis auf seine Einrichtung.

Schwarz gestrichene Wände, dunkle Eichenmöbel, ein schwarzes riesiges Bett, was gerade dazu einlud es auszuprobieren. Jedoch wusste Patricia was passieren würde, sie fühlte schon die zukünftige Beule an ihrem Kopf.

Alles in diesem Raum war schwarz. „Sind das die Gemächer Saurons?" Laut lachte sie um ihre Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Wo immer sie auch war, sie würde es herausfinden.

Ein flackern in einer ecke des Zimmers ließ sie aufmerksam werden. Unsicher ging sie darauf zu und entdecke zu ihrer großen Überraschung einen schwarzen Computer.

Stirnrunzelnd bewegte sie die Maus und besah sich den Desktop. Sah aus wie jeder andere PC.

Nur das sie eben noch in Mittelerde war, ließ sich misstrauisch werden.

Schnell klickte sie auf eine geöffnete Datei. Was sie da sah ließ beinahe wieder ohnmächtig werden.

**_MITTELERDE………. UND JETZT?!?!  
Patricia und Annalisa in Mittelerde, was wird wohl passieren. Werden sie es schaffen mit den Gefährten mit zu reisen? Und was wird aus Patricia und Elladan, sowie Annalisa und ihr unbekannter Waldläufer?_**

_**By ArchAngelAzrael**_

„OH MEIN GOTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	24. Treffen der Giganten ÜBERARBEITET

Kapitel 24

_ÜBERARBEITET_

„OH MEIN GOTT!", kreischte sie erschrocken auf.

„Du kannst mich auch ArchAngelAzrael nenne, aber wenn du unbedingt auf Gott bestehst!"  
Die Stimme hinter Patricia klang amüsiert und die Angesprochene fuhr erschrocken herum.

Wieder entfuhr ihr ein entsetztes „OH MEIN GOTT!"

Die Angesprochene seufzte auf.

„Nein, nur ich."

Fassungslos starrte unsere Heldin die Person an. Nichts hätte sie jetzt so schocken können.

Selbst wenn jetzt Sauron hinter ihr gestanden hätte und sie nach seinem versprochenen Liedschatten gefragt hätte. Oder ein Ballet tanzender Gimli im rosanen Kleidchen.

Oder wenn Legolas ihr einen Antrag machen würde.

All dies war ja noch human gewesen, aber dies sprang Patricias Vorstellungsvermögen in viele kleine tausend Splitter.

Ihr gegenüber stand ein Mädchen.

Sie war genauso alt und so groß wie Patricia und sah ihr sehr ähnlich.

Ähnlich? Nein, sie sah genauso aus wie Patricia.

Sie WAR Patricia. Klingt komisch, ist aber so.

„Du……………….. du……………….. Du siehst aus wie ich!"

Die Kopie von Patricia lachte laut auf.

„Das könnte ich jetzt auch von dir behaupten."  
"Aber, aber. Wie kannst du es wagen, mir mein tolles Aussehen zu klauen?"

„Hey, ich sah schon lange vor dir so aus!"  
Schnell schnappte sie sich den Arm von Patricia und zog sie auf ein schwarzes Sofa.

„Setz dich, wir wollen ja nicht, dass du wieder in eine Girliehafte Ohnmacht fällst."  
Wieder lachte sie laut auf.

„Ich stelle mich mal vor. Mein Name ist ArchAngelAzrael, oder auch Azrael, oder auch Patricia, oder auch Titzi. Aber sagen wir Einfachhalts halber ich bin ArchAngelAzrael und du bist Patricia, dann kommen wir hoffentlich nicht durcheinander. Außerdem bin ich die Autorin einer Geschichte, wie du eben gelesen hast, und DU meine liebe, bist darin die Hauptperson."

Breit grinsend wartete ArchAngelAzrael auf eine Reaktion von Patricia. Diese Situation war aber auch einfach zu köstlich. Wann werden die Figuren einer Geschichte schon mit ihren Erschaffern konfrontiert. Eigentlich wussten die noch nicht mal, dass sie sich in einer Geschichte befanden.

Doch ArchAngelAzrael befand es für sehr wichtig, oder war es einfach die Schadenfreude, sich mal Patricia für ein paar Minuten aus zu leihen.

„Du bist sprachlos. Ich muss schon sagen, das hätte ich nicht erwartet. So kenne ich dich gar nicht, und das muss was heißen, ich habe dich erschaffen."

Langsam schaffte es Patricia endlich sich wieder zusammen zu reißen und hörte auf, ihr Spiegelbild an zu starren.

Sie räusperte sich.

„Aha, und du behauptest also, du wärst die Autorin einer Geschichte, in der ich die Hauptrolle spiele? Du solltest die Drogen weg lassen."

Ihre Stimme hörte sich in dem Moment an wie die eines Staatsanwaltes, der einen, sagen wir Mann, mit blutbefleckter Kleidung und einer Axt in der Hand fragt, ob er zufällig die Frau kennen würde, die da so ein bisschen tot neben ihm liegt. Eine solche Situation hätte genau eine Gemeinsamkeit wie die, in der Patricia jetzt steckte. Es war einfach Absurd, schwachsinnig.

"Ich behaupte es nicht, es ist so. Oder bist du nicht eben noch in Mittelerde gewesen?"  
Da hatte sie wohl Recht und das musste Patricia zu ihrem Leidwesen zugeben. Jedoch nur innerlich!

„Und du bist eine Mary-Sue"

Erschrocken sprang Patricia auf. „Das bin ich nicht. Nimm das sofort zurück!"

„Du bist eine Mary-Sue, sieh es ein"  
"Nein bin ich nicht"

„Doch bist du!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

„Nein!"

„Doch!"

So ging das Gespräch noch einige lange Minuten weiter. Soweit man das als Gespräch bezeichnen kann. Da sich die beiden so unglaublich ähnlich, oder eher ein und dieselbe Person waren, verkomplizierte der Sturkopf der beiden das ende des Streites erheblich.

Bis endlich Patricia sich entschied eine neue Taktik anzuwenden.

„Beweis es!" Überlegen grinsend sah sie ArchAngelAzrael an. Die ließ sich davon aber nicht im Mindesten aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Nichts leichter als das. Schließlich ist das meine Geschichte und du gehörst mir, nein du bist ich, nein, ich habe dich nach mir erschaffen. Ok, jetzt bin ich verwirrt."

„Ha, Siehst du, DU bist hier die Mary-Sue!"

„Schon klar, ich bin die Autorin!"  
"Das sagen sie alle!"

Diesmal war es an ArchAngelAzrael überlegen zu grinsen.

„Hat sich Legolas etwa in mich verschossen?"

„Nein!" Patricia wurde es langsam mulmig. Hatte diese „Autorin" etwa recht.

„Aber in dich. Steht Elladan etwa auf dich?

„Vielleicht………………….."

„Sicher tut er das. Weil ICH es so will."

Gespielt schmollend verschränkte Patricia die Hände vor der Brust.

„Na super, dann ist das ja alles deine Schuld."

„Unterbrich mich nicht. Bist du wirklich so naiv, dass du glaubst, du könntest in Bruchtal leben, obwohl du dich mehr als unverschämt Elrond gegenüber verhalten hast, die Gesandte des Bösen bist, und jedem auf die Nerven gehst?"

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich normalerweise rausgeflogen wäre?"  
"Normalerweise hätten sie dich auf der Stelle getötet."

„Hey, das ist unfair!"

Patricia ließ sich wieder in das Sofa sinken. Das war einfach ein bisschen zu viel für sie.

„So ist das Leben nun mal, vor allem fürs Mary-Sues!"

„Also durfte ich nur da bleiben, weil du es so wolltest?" Stellte Patricia grummelnd fest. Und da hatte sie gehofft es würde an ihrer Ausstrahlung liegen. Zur allgemeinen Erklärung. Diese Ausstrahlung, von der Patricia gerade redete war in Wirklichkeit nur ihre Eigenschaft jedem auf die Nerven zu gehen, allein durch ihre Anwesenheit.

„Das und das hunderter Pack Aspirin konnten Elrond abhalten dich umzubringen. Er mag dich echt nicht!"

Patricia sah ArchAngelAzrael entsetzt an. Diese Autorin hatte auch noch Kontakt zu Elrond? Nachdem sie diese frage laut geschrieen hatte lachte diese laut auf.

„Ein Autor pflegt die Kontakte zu seinen Figuren. Aber das schlimmste ist, wenn eine Figur selbstständig handelt und einfach tut was sie will. Da kommt man gar nicht mehr mit, mit dem schreiben. Und andauernd wollen diese undankbaren Hauptfiguren etwas Neues."

Patricia sah sie verdutzt an.

„Ich bin verwirrt!"  
"Das bin ich schon, seit ich diese Geschichte schreibe!", fuhr ArchAngelAzrael sie an.

Hektisch sprang Patricia von dem Sofa und suchte eilends einen Fluchtweg.

„Öh, ich sollte jetzt gehen. Und vergiss nicht, immer nett zu den Hauptfiguren zu sein."  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie eine schwarze Tür an der ebenfalls schwarzen Wand. So schnell sie konnte rannte sie zu der Tür und öffnete sie.

Mit den aufbauenden Worten der Autorin verschwand sie so schnell es geht.

„Vergiss nie, du kannst und bist nichts ohne mich. Ich könnte dich sterben lassen, oder mit Legolas verheiraten, suchs dir aus. Oder schlimmer ich mache aus dir einen ZWERG!" Wie eine Irre Hexe fing sie an zu lachen.

„MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…………… hust hust"  
Bis sie sich verschluckte. Man konnte eindeutig sagen, JA, das war Patricia, oder besser ihre Erschafferin.

Mit einem lauten Schrei fuhr Patricia hoch. Um sie herum standen die ganzen Gefährten inklusive Annalisa und betrachteten sie besorgt.

„Was ist denn hier los habt ihr nichts zu tun?" Dafür bekam sie einen heftigen Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Einfach zu umzufallen und uns so einen Schreck ein zu jagen?" Wurde die arme Patricia von Annalisa angebrüllt. Jeder Elb im Umkreis von einem Kilometer erlitt durch dieses Gebrüll einen Hörsturz. Aber da es sich da nur um Legolas handelte, störte es keinen.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht" Schon fing Patricia an zu schmollen. Was konnte sie denn auch dafür, wenn sie von so ner blöden Autorin entführt wurde.

Plötzlich erklang ein leises HEY in ihrem Kopf.

„Fang mir jetzt bloß nicht an selbstständig zu werden, du bist immer noch MEINE Figur." Doch so schnell wie diese Stimme aufgetaucht war, so schnell war sie auch wieder weg und Patricia sah sich verwirrt um.

Ihr Blick fiel auf Legolas, dann auf seine Hand, dann auf ihre Hand, die in SEINER Hand lag. Mit einem lauten kreischen zog sie diese weg und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Die gehört mir!"

Schneller als sie Mittelerde aussprechen könnte hatten sich sämtliche Gefährten umgedreht und kümmerten sich wieder um was anderes. Verwundert über das Verhalten starrte sie Gimli an.

„Ihr scheint ja wieder die alte zu sein. Dabei hatte Gandalf gehofft, ihr würdet durch den Schlag auf den Kopf nen bisschen Verstand dazu bekommen." Und schon war auch der Zwerg weg.

Patricia konnte sich in dem Moment nicht entscheiden, ob sie nun lachen oder weinen sollte. Dieser verdammte Istari, dieser blöde Zauberer. Was fiel dem eigentlich ein.

Der würde noch sein blaues Wunder erleben.

Mit dem Tatandrang, den Istari bei lebendigem Leib zu verbrennen, um den Balrog seine Arbeit zu klauen sprang sie auf.

Jedoch hielt Annalisa sie zurück.

„Oh nein meine Liebe. Du erzählst mir jetzt lieber mal was da los war!"  
"Was soll denn schon los gewesen sein? Ich bin umgefallen und jetzt wieder wach!"

Natürlich würde sie nie freiwillig zugeben was da passiert war. Aber das ist natürlich auch verständlich. Stellt euch doch nur mal vor, Liebe Leser und Leserinnen. Ihr fallt um. Nur mal so, eine unverbindliche Ohnmacht. Stellt euch die schrecklichste Sache vor, die ihr dann erlebt. Ihr hättet zum Beispiel ein Date mit euerm Mathelehrer, der schon 50 Jahre alt ist und noch bei Mutti wohnt. Würdet ihr das freiwillig zugeben? Selbst wenn es nur ein Traum gewesen wäre?  
Natürlich kann man diese Situation nicht ganz damit vergleichen, aber wir kennen ja Azrael und ihr Eigenschaft aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten zu machen.  
Doch nun weiter im Text.

Annalisa baute sich drohend vor Patricia auf.

„PATRICIA LÙTHIEN SCHRÖDER! Du sagst mir jetzt sofort was los war, oder mein unbändiger Zorn wird über dich kommen!"

Allein die Vorstellung Annalisas unbändiger Wut, ließ Patricia erzittern. Aber eher vor lachen. Laut und hysterisch kreischend und giggelnd lag sie auf dem Boden und hielt sich den Bauch.

Nun war es an Annalisa zu schmollen, was sie aber nicht halb so gut schaffte wie die Queen-of-Extrem-Schmooling, The One And Only AZRAEL!

Nach einiger Zeit schaffte es Azrael sich dennoch zu beruhigen und schaffte es sogar sich zu überwinden und Annalisa von dem seltsamen Treffen mit der Autorin zu erzählen!

„Aber…………….Aber………….." Annalisa konnte Patricia nur mit einem leicht dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck anstarren und versuchte die eben erzählten Ereignisse zu verarbeiten.

Na ja, wer hört schon gerne, dass er nur eine erfundene Figur in einer Geschichte ist.

Schnell hatte Annalisa sich aber wieder gefangen und strahlte Patricia mehr als freudig an.

„Weißt du was das geilste daran ist?"

„Nö!"  
"Jetzt wo du dich so gut mit der Autorin verstehst, kannst du ja mal ab und zu ein gutes Wort für uns einlegen. Vielleicht erspart sie uns dadurch ein paar Unannehmlichkeiten.

Sie könnte Legolas und Aragorn ihre Gefühle von uns einfach wegradieren. Sie könnte Eomers Verlobte einfach mal so eben löschen. Oder sie könnte irgendeinen unbekannten Waldläufer mal hier hin schicken!" Breit grinsend stand Annalisa jetzt auf der Wiese, erfreut über ihre guten Ideen heute.

Patricia war dagegen nicht begeistert. „Das hieße aber, dass ich wieder mit dieser verrückten Person reden muss und da lege ich keinen Wert drauf. Auch wenn sie noch so gutaussehend, wunderschön und grandios ist!" Erschrocken hielt sie sich die Rechte hand vor dem Mund und starrte Annalisa sprachlos an.

„Habe ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?" Annalisa nickte.

So schnell es ihre kurzen Knochen erlaubten sprang Patricia auf und schrie in die Luft.

„Was fällt dir ein du verblödete Autorin einer billigen Groschenromangeschichte? Wage es nie wieder mir irgendwelche Worte in den Mund zu legen, in denen ich dich als GUT aussehend bezeichne oder irgendwas Nettes zu dir sage. Sonst wirst du mich kennen lernen, dass schwöre ich dir!"  
Annalisa die das ganze neugierig beobachtet hatte, hörte ein leises kichern im Wind und nun war sie vollkommen überzeugt von Patricias Geschichte.

Schnell versuchte sie Patricia etwas abzulenken die immer noch tobend auf der Wiese stand und die Luft beleidigte. Zum glück hatte noch keiner der Gefährten mitbekommen, was hier gerade ablief. Sie wären wahrscheinlich nicht gerade erfreut darüber gewesen, dass eine ihrer Gefährten ein Psychisches Wrack ist, das mit der Luft redet, als wenn da jemand wäre, der die Fäden in der Hand hält.

Kurz schweiften Annalisas Gedanken zu Matrix ab und sie musste kichern. Diese ganze Sache, hatte wirklich Matrix Ausmaße. „Ich probiere beim nächsten Kampf mal aus, ob ich mich auch so cool in Zeitlupe nach hinten lehnen kann, wenn ein Pfeil auf mich geschossen wird", dachte sie. „Hoffe nur, dass ich dann nicht getroffen werde. Das könnte schmerzlich enden!"  
Schnell fand sie aber wieder in die Realität zurück um sich um Patricia zu kümmern.

„Patricia" Nichts „Titzi" Sie reagierte nicht „Azrael?" Keine Reaktion der angesprochenen.

„PATRICIA LÚTHIEN AZRAEL TITZI SCHRÖDER"  
Jetzt reagierte Patricia endlich. Erschrocken wirbelte die Angesprochene herum und starrte die grinsende Annalisa an.

„Hast du was gesagt?"

Mit gewalt musste Annalisa einen weiteren Ausbruch verhindern. Stattdessen hatte sie eine neue Idee, die Patricia sehr zusagen würde.

„Hey, stell dir das echt mal vor. Wir sind in einem Fanfiction und das wird im Internet veröffentlicht"  
"Meinst du den Leuten gefällt diese Geschichte?"  
"Natürlich, wie kann man uns denn widerstehen, dass sagst du doch selber immer!"  
Da musste Patricia zustimmen.

„Vielleicht haben wir ja auch nen eigenen Fanclub, wir werden verehrt wie Götter."  
Jetzt ging die Fantasie mit Patricia durch.

Gedanklich saß sie auf einem Thron und wurde von Brad Pitt und Johnny Depp mit Trauben gefüttert, während tausende Fanfiction Fans vor ihr auf dem Boden knieten und sie anbeteten. Um diese Gedanken los zu werden, schüttelte sie übertrieben den Kopf wobei ihr schwindelig wurde.

„Stell dir nur mal vor, wer das alles lesen könnte." Wurde sie von Annalisa wieder in das Gespräch eingespannt!

„Daria und Galawen!" Patricia strahlte übers Gesicht!

„Asti und Keks!" Auch Annalisa gefiel der Gedanke immer mehr.

„Nachtschatten und Morgenstern!"

„Pray und MorganAbKynan!"

„Telepmauriel und Channah!"

„FreezersGirl55 und Singvogel!"

„Lyssa und Luna!"

„Cola und Leto!"

„Dite und Ella!"

Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen und sagten unisono:

„COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL"

Ende Kapitel 24

So meine Lieben, wie ihr seht, widme ich dieses Kapitel alle meine Leser, die mir schon Reviews geschrieben haben +lach+

Und ich habe auch eine sehr sehr gute Nachricht. ICH HABE EINEN AUSBILDUNGSPLATZ!  
Ich werde im Oktober meine Ausbildung als Gesundheits- und Krankenpflegerin (klingt komisch, ist aber so) beginnen!  
Das heißt ich werde wieder ganz viel und ganz fleißig weiter schreiben um euch nie wieder so lange warten zu lassen.

Als Entschuldigung habe ich euch das ende dieses Kapitels neu überarbeitet +lach+

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen!

Bis sehr sehr bald eure

AZRAEL


End file.
